


A New Start? (Sans x Frisk fan fic)

by Frazie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Frisk is a sweetheart too, Happy Ending, I am so sorry, ITS CLICHE. FRISK IS ABUSED SOMEHOW AND RUNNING AWAY FROM HER PROBLEMS., Insecure sans, M/M, Male Chara, Maybe - Freeform, PLZ DONT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. PLZ DONT HATE MEH, Poor Frisk, Poor Sans, Sans is a sweet heart, Sans the skeleton - Freeform, Slow Burn, chara is a dick, friendships, im a bad writer, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 45,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazie/pseuds/Frazie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I gotta rewrite this again ;-;<br/>Frisk had an absolute horrible past, Luckily she escapes and rushed to Mount Ebbot while still on the run. She escapes and this story is basically building her relationships with all the Monsters in the Underground. There will be a second book as well, and its 9 years later, My original idea, but I screwed up and made it begin at the very beginning. >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My name is Frazie! 
> 
> I had to change the description because I'm letting down some people. So basically, I might have to make a sequel to this about the story I was planning. I let ya guys down. QAQ (Don't worry I'm not sad.  
> Hope you enjoy.

On a cold, foggy night, the air was still. Mother nature was silent. Not even a single bird was singing in the forest on this cool night. Yet there was a silent hell within the forest. A slight panic. 

Frisk.

Barefoot. Running through the forest in desperate attempt to get away from those monsters that kept her in that prison. Ten years old. Frisk has always hated that horrible hell. 

People called it an orphanage.If she could even call it that. It was more like a children workhouse for scumbags obsessed with money. Frisk called it a prison. They would find homeless children on the street and take them back this hell. They were forced to work. Frisk never got along with other children. They would call her names. Beat her up. The people who ran the orphanage were much worse. Their the ones who controlled where she sleeps, what she eats, who she sees. 

They were cruel. They were “poor” when it came to the children. The older kids would usually beat the younger ones for food. Even when Frisk did get food, the food was either stale, rotten, or spoiled. Plus there was little of it. Food that even rats would never eat. 

Children were forced to work long hours in factories. The factories usually didn’t have any AC or light. It was either too hot, too cold, or too dark. Kids have died from smoke inhalation, heat strokes, or hypothermia in the winter.

Frisk knew this. When kids got into trouble or couldn’t finish their work in time, they were beaten,

Severely beaten.

That’s why she left. Why she ran away. It reminded her of how she got into this situation.

~Flash back~

“Frisky, frisky, frisky…” Diablo said with a sick fake smile.His slicked back brown hair smeared with gel had a horrible smell. He had a black long sleeve dress shirt, with a dark red tie. Black dress pants and to top it off a white luxurious fur coat. All frisk could do was avert her gaze and stare at the floor in shame. She failed to finish her work in time. Some of the children around her stared at the girl with empathy or disgust. Others looked away, with a slight pain and fear of the knowing of what’s about to happen. Little kids began to start crying quietly.

“Hey.” The blond haired man.He went by the name Alex, but he ordered the children to call him Aaron. He had a modern pompadour with a dark blue dress shirt. It was undone in the front and had black pants slightly stained with red at the bottom. It was blood.  
“When diablo says yo’ name, he wants you to fucking look at im’.” He said with a threatening chipper voice. He sharply took a clump of her short brown hair and yanked it hard, forcing her to look back at Diablo. 

Frisk made a small wince before opening her eyes to meet Diablo’s grey menacing ones. His smirk widened to finally meet eye contact.

“Do you know why we called you out in front of everyone?”His voice slightly increased with an intimidating tone.

Frisk nodded her head slightly due to Aron’s rough grip on her hair before averting her gaze once more. Diablo became agitated, and roughly grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her to his eye level.

“Hey missy miss, You’re gonna have to speak up. A fucking nod is not enough.” He hissed with his grin slightly faltering. “Let’s try that again, Ok? Do you know. Why I called you out in front of everyone?” He said a little louder.

Frisk gulped hard before speaking “Yes, sir.” Frisk tried her best to have a calm steady voice,but despite her efforts, she still had a shaky voice. She knew. She knew she was on the edge of crying, but she sucked it back up. Diablo just hates crying children.

“Why?”Diablo’s eyes narrowing.

Frisk shifted uncomfortably. “I...didn’t finish my...work.” she said sheepishly. Frisk felt her eyes slightly burn from painful tears that started to well up in her eyes.

Diablo’s fake smile widened as he took one hand very slowly and moved some of frisk’s hair behind her ear. His eyes narrowed before withdrawing his hand and quickly slapping her face. Frisk winced as her small, frail body snapped to the ground.

Diablo finally stood up from his crouching position to stand up straight. He let out a loud huff before walking over to the small child that was clutching her painful cheek.

“Ah...Hate to this frisk, but… you know the ropes...If you don’t pull your side of the rope, we let you fall.” Diablo said with a shrug. With a swift move, He drove his leg back and quickly forced it forward, kicking Frisk quickly in the stomach.

Frisk let out a loud cry, Painful tears finally slipping out of her eyes as the young child clutched her stomach with a severe pain. Children around her forced themselves to look away, terrified of the thought of that happening to them.

Diablo quickly noticed their reaction and smirked wickedly. “Ha...hahaha! You’re scared?! Take this as a warning!” He shouted making all the kids listen. He drew his foot back and forced it forward again. Making Frisk scream once again. “If one of you, Even tries to fucking not do all of your MOTHERFUCKING WORK, YOU WILL GET EXACTLY-” Another kick to Frisk’s body. “WHAT-” another kick.”THIS-” another. “BITCH-” another “GETS.”

Frisk clutched her painful body tightly as she sobbed on the dirty floor. Diablo stared at her with a wide grin before taking her hair in his hand and yanked her hard upwards. She screamed in pain again before being thrown to the ground. Diablo pursed his lips before making it over to the girl. He crouched down and took a hand to move her hair that was stuck to her tear-stained face.

“...Alex…”Diablo started, slightly shifting his jaw. “Yea?” Alex replied. 

“Take the kids to their fucking rooms and get my bat.” He smirked to himself. Alex grinned and shook his head. “You got it, but fix that damn potty mouth of yours.” He said in a teasing voice.

“I’ll stop when you stop smokin’.” he looked back at his business partner

This was it. This was Frisk’s chance to escape. It was a very slim chance though. She was in severe pain, so she would be slowed down. If she goes into town, police could find her and she would be taken back here. If she is caught by the orphanage, she can be beaten or killed.... Even if she does everything perfectly, she still was going to be homeless and severely injured.

But frisk… she didn’t care. To her, being homeless and hungry was better, than being bullied, beaten, forced to work, and fed terrible food. While Diablo was distracted by his partner and the children leaving. Now… Now!

Frisk shot up from her fetal position to her feet. She immediately felt a sharp pain in her stomach, but she has to work through it. She has to. Frisk bolted to the door . Diablo quickly turned his head at the sound of the loud feet smacking the cool concrete.

His eyes widened to his sudden realising, the kid’s trying to escape.

“HEY!” he shouted as he desperately pulled himself up. “THE GIRLS TRYING TO ESCAPE!”

Frisk heard the sound of people who worked at the illegal child labor orphanage scramble to the boss’s aid. She felt a pit in her stomach when he instructed them to search for the girl. She felt a cold sweat fall down her head. Her rough dirty feet smacked the concrete over and over with the sound echoing throughout the building. She finally made it to the storage room, where she knew that there was a window. 

Luckily for frisk, she was pretty small for her age, and would fit pretty easily, the bad part, is that it was really high. Frisk basically threw herself into the room, before grabbing heavy bags of soil that were used for farming aka child labor. It was so heavy but the pump of adrenaline gave her strength. The thought of freedom gave her strength. Hope gave her strength. 

She began to stack the large bags of soil until she started to hear muffled shouting getting louder and louder. When satisfied with the weight, Frisk began to climb the metal cabinet. Her breathing was hard. Her throat was dry. She had painful tears streaming down her face and was working through the pain on her abdomen. She ignored it and focused on climbing. The shelf was tall enough to get to the window with her size. On the 3rd shelf, she heard loud voices outside the storage room before the knob on the door began to twist and turn. 

She felt her heart sink to the sound and she quickly resumed her climbing. The knob stopped turning and the door started to pound hard. There was probably 5 or 6 blood thirsty men out there pounding on the door for her. She was almost certain that she heard dogs barking. Dobermans were a favorite of Diablo's.

“LET US IN YOU BITCH!” Frisk heard Diablo’s voice. She can’t be taken again. She made it this far. Finally, she got to the top of the cabinet and began to fiddle with window. This was bad. This was very bad. The window handle wasn’t opening. She failed. This was how she was going to end. 

But she felt a rush through her body. All of a sudden, she felt so DETERMINED to get through this after making it this far. 

I’ve got to do this… I’ve got to.

Frisk took one elbow and slammed it into the window. The sound of shattered glass filled the room with more pounds at the door. She felt a sharp pain on her arm, but she ignored it.. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” She heard another voice yell. Quickly,frisk slipped through the sharp window, injuring her stomach even more along with her arms and legs. All her limbs were covered in cuts and bruises. All of them bleeding painfully.

Her body was fully through the window and now on the grass. But she knew even with the pain, she couldn’t stay on the ground. She wasn't safe yet. She forced herself up and began to run. Run through the pain, through the memories, through the LV. She ran.

~Flashback ends~

Frisk knew she couldn’t go to the city, and living in the forest was a death wish for her because they’d search there. The only place that they’d never search is… Mount Ebott. Where people go but never come back. But in reality, Frisk didn’t want to come back. She wanted to peacefully end everything.

She made the decision. She was going to Mt. Ebott...


	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy <3  
> This is how frisk gets her outfit. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3:00 am right now. QAQ  
> I gave up sleep for dis.
> 
> Guys I'm sorry, I wanted to have these first few chapters based on Frisk's back story or prequel. i promise a few more chapters and we'll be in underground!

Frisk was running for dear life. It was either fight the pain and run or stop and get beaten to death. Of course she wanted to live, but in the end would it be worth it? Either way, we would all be dead someday. This would just make it quicker…

No…

She can’ think like that now. The whole point of being a human is living life to the fullest. If she stops now, there will be so many things that Frisk hasn’t done yet. 9 years on this planet is too short. Especially living in that god forsaken place.

There was 1 problem though. The clothes from the “orphanage were ripped and tattered. Clothed that wouldn’t get her through a day at Mount Ebott. Maybe… if someone had a clothes line close enough, she could snatch them and get changed at Mount Ebott… 

Okay...Okay calm down frisk… I just gotta find someone’s clothes and then head to Mt Ebott.

It was a crazy idea of sequences but she had to do it even if she wanted to. 

It felt like hours, or maybe minutes or seconds. Frisk couldn’t tell the time, She was too focused and scared to have anything else on her mind other than. Run.

It was just bright enough for Frisk to see at least. But dusk was fading quickly into darkness.

 

Her feet slapped hard with every running step that she took. It has been pretty quiet so far. Too quiet…

But Frisk couldn’t think about that. She had to find some clothes. Anything at this point would do.

Frisk was felt like if she were to stop, she would literally drop to the ground from exhaustion. An estimate of what she had ran had felt like 15 miles at the least. Trees look like they were moving past by themselves. Her legs ached but also felt they were going numb from the cold. It was around winter and the wind blew hard against her delicate body.

Her breathing was still hard, her heart beat felt like it would beat out of her chest by the speed. Her eyesight was filled with blue and orange blotches and finally her head throbbed painfully from the abuse earlier.

As night started to spread its darkness over the forest, Frisk her legs were moving on there own. She was still clutching her stomach tightly, trying to work through the pain. She felt tired from the beating, the crying and the running. But she was filled with DETERMINATION to get through this. 

In her dazed state, Frisk ran into something soft that had no force to it. It made her come to her senses, almost immediately backing up by the gentle touch. It was… a sweatwer? A blue long sleeve wool sweater with magenta stripes. It looked slightly faded though. Next to it had large dark blue jeans and knee high boots that looked about her size. Was this a sign? Luck? A blessing? Either way, she was grateful as a hopeful smile spread on her face. All of the clothing hung on a clothing line which was right next to a small shack that looked old and abandoned. It had cobwebs and dirt all over it.

Frisk took a second to think of any one to come back for these clothes but quickly shook it off as there was other clothes on other clothes line.

She quickly took the pins off the line that held the Sweater. Taking off her dirty, tattered short sleeve shirt covered in mud, she through it to the ground and put on the sweater. It was too big but it was cozy.

She felt so much better and warmer. She repeated the process with her pants and the jeans. She was now clothed with much warmer fabrics than what she was wearing. She turned her attention to the boots which looked like her size. Slipping on one boot, she was right. It fit perfectly. She slipped the second one on and stood up to her feet and took a few steps to try out the shoes.

They had a small heel, but nothing too crazy. It was good enough for running.

Taking the old, tattered, dirty clothes off the ground, she had to hide these. If frisk were to leave them here, they would know she had been here. But where should she hide them? The shack!

With the clothes in her hands, frisk made her way to the door, and opened the wooden planks. She immediately caught up blast of dust and dirt in her face. With a grimace, she closed her eyes and tossed the clothes in.

Putting her hands on the door, she slowly and quietly closed the door. And continued on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short chapter too. It's 5:00am now and I'm tired. I'll post more soon! ^^


	3. A Little closer to Destiny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk just escaped her personal nightmare. But she still has a far journey ahead of her if she wants to get to her destination, Mt. Ebott. She has a lot of problems along the way, but she will stay Determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Now I've been just charging through this story without you guys even know what's happening! I gotta slow down, and explain whats happening but at the same time, it's a little hard with a third person view. Q-Q
> 
> Hopefully I can slow down and chill, Slow down to tell a good story. Though I've never been a good story teller.
> 
> Sorry guys. Hope you enjoy anyway!

Frisk let out a big sigh. This was an exhausting day. She messed up in farming, she had to plant 85 plants but only did 76.. There was only a few other children who got this job and unfortunately, Frisk was one of them. Even as evil as he was, Diablo would never work a 4-6 year old with Frisk’s work. Instead, they were trained and used as servants. Such as delivering mail, from a few miles apart, helping with the dogs, and collecting information from police.

Because no one would guess a 6 year old to collect info on mass serial killers, right?

7-8 year olds had to help with cleaning children’s rooms, taking care of 1-3 year olds, and cleaning the bathrooms. 9-11 year olds had to work with the doberman’s, farming plants that kept the buisiness alive. Plants such as Marijuanna and Coca. Diablo always watched the children with this job as he was a VERY famous drug dealer. He didn’t want anyone messing up his precious plants. That meant less money.

12- 13 year olds were sold as servants to women. Only women since they weren’t old enough for men. They would help with the dishes, make the beds, learn to cook, and everything a slave would normally do. Males would learn to hunt and farm.

14- 18 year olds… had it the worst. They would also be sold, but only for bad purposes… Either they wanted to adopt the teen or, make them their personal sex slave. Sometimes Diablo would save several poor souls so he can offer sexual “favors”. The man or woman would then be able to choose the ill fated child and choose what they would like to do with them.

Frisk wiped her sweat covered face with one sleeve of her new sweater. Her breathing was shaky from traveling such a far distance. It was well over dark now, nothing but the moon’s light to light her way.

Finally, she felt her body finally stop. Whether she likes it or not, she was still a human and she needed to rest. Her teeth chattered up and down from the cold.

Frisk rested a small hand onto a nearby tree. Suddenly feeling dizzy, she felt her weight shift onto the tree’s trunk. The feel of bark was rough on her face. 

I...Can’t fall asleep here…

It took all of Frisk’s willpower to push herself off the tree trunk to continue through the night. Her warm breath made a white cloud that swished and curled up into the air. Even with her new clothes, she still felt cold. 

She rubbed her hands together and blew warm air into them in attempt to keep warm. No stars in sight on the cloudy night sky. Frisk felt a sneeze coming up before she let a loud Ah-choo! She slapped a hand over her mouth and looked around at any sign of movement. 

She held her breath and listened very closely, but all she could hear, was the cold wind blowing softly in her hair.

Now feeling comfortable once again, Frisk let out her breath. A wave of relief fell over her as she realised she was still in the clear. 

Even as much as Frisk was relieved, she was still cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued forward. With each step, Frisk felt it was very hard to keep everything moving. Even her eyes felt sleepy and almost as if they were closing by themselves.

She squeezed her eyes open and closed to in attempt to stay awake.

Only… a little more…

She wanted to go farther. If she could just get a little farther, she could then just rest, but at this point, she was on the verge of sleep. Just barely escaping slumber’s grasp.

Her small hands ran against each close passing tree. She felt the rough bark under her fingertips. 

As if all of her Determination left her body, Frisk suddenly gave up. She was tired and this was dumb. This would all be useless if Frisk could barely walk after this. 

A wave of sadness fell over her frail body.

I...really am weak. And pathetic.

A small tear fell out of her eyes. A second.

A third.

 

Until tears were streaming down her exhausted expression. She was just so frusturated on this. She was mad how she was taken in at a young age . Mad about never having friends. She was upset that she didn’t finish her work for Diadblo. But most of all, she was upset on how she made such a stupid move to escape. If she just stayed and took the beating, she wouldn’t be in nearly as much trouble as she was in right now.

With the little strength she had, she hugged the trunk of the tree. If she was going to fall asleep, she might as well try to fall asleep on a thick tree branch. It would help if dogs were to try and search for her.

In one swift move, Frisk hoisted her feet off the ground and planted them firmly on the tree’s trunk. Still hugging the tree and her feet in place, frisk hoisted herself higher.  
Repeating the process until she got at a small dent in the tree where all the branches spread out.

Frisk felt her body immediatley relax at the sight, as if she saw her beloved bed. She plopped her body in the hard dent. She wasn’t expecting it to be so rough, but she almost fell asleep right when her mind gave up control and let her body do the rest.

She tucked her legs into the and arms into the large sweater. Huddling her legs close to her torso for warmth, The sweater was nearly used just as a sleeping bag. But who would judge? Her mind gave up trying to stay awake as well.

She was so done with today. Frisk finally let Slumber embrace her, listening to wonderful sounds of nature. The wind blew hard in the trees making a whistle sound. Her ears heard the songs of a lonely wolf and Frisk let herself fall asleep into a dream where things were different. 

In the dream Frisk was in a loving family. Where her mother would teach her how to cook and they would make waffles all the time. She would decorate them with bannanas, strawberries, and blueberries. Frisk would have a Father that always liked to tease her. He would chase her around the house and tickle her once he caught up. If she met a boy he would tease and tease no matter what she would say. But when he wasn’t being silly, he would take her out fishing. She and him would catch a big fish and then he would treat her to ice cream.  
But the best idea, was that once a week, Frisk’s loving family would take her into a beautifull garden and have a picnic with close friends and family. 

A smile crept onto Frisk’s face to the thought of friends. She always wanted to have someone to talk to, to have fun with, and to spend time together with.

The idea made her happy. Being a popular and known friend to all. Always being surrounded by friends and nearly never being alone.

She would be in her room drawing or so, and her loving mother calling from the kitchen that she had friends that wanted to play. At night, Frisk and her family would all get comfy in her bed. Frisk’s mother would sing sweetly to her until she fell asleep. Her father along with her just to listen to his wife’s singing and to see his daughter fall asleep.

She thought of all of these little things because all frisk ever wanted…

Was a loving family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry you had to go through that... ;-; 
> 
>  
> 
> You got through it though! :D


	4. Running through hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk, is now on the run, but Frisk will go through a chase, that will completely change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. Hey everyone. It's been a REALLY long time since I updated. I was actually thinking of just ending this because some comments made me a little self-conscience on how I write. Like, It's a bit Cliche, I'm super inexperienced when it comes to drugs, and I'm a bit rushing through it. But some of you like this horrible writing, so I guess I'll continue. ;>
> 
> I want to keep writing, but certain comments can like, deflate my DETERMINATION. So please, none of that. :

Frisk faintly felt a warm light slightly through her closed eyes. Her eyes opened slowly,only to be greeted with the annoying light of the sunrise. She averted her eyes to her legs which were tucked deeply into her sweater. To her surprise, she was completely covered in snow. 

‘Did it snow last night?’ Frisk thought to herself. Pulling herself up she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, reminding her of last night. When Diablo gave her that terrible beating last night. When she escaped last night. When she was on the run last night. 

Wait, No… She’s still on the run! Frisk jolted upwards at the realization, but immediately regretted the stunt as pain spread through her body.

Her arms and legs were stiff. But that would be normal since she slept on a tree. Though, when she tried to put her hands on the tree to push herself up, Frisk noticed that her hands...were numb?

Her gaze immediately flicked to her hands. Her eyes widened in horror, as the cold winter night gave her frostbite. Her face winced but let out of breath of relief when she realized she could still move her fingers. The frostbite was luckily new and not deep yet. It was just frostnip.

Frisk blew softly into her hands. The feeling of warmth on her hands soothed her. She pulled her sleeves up to cover her delicate hands. 

Okay… It’s time to get down.

Frisk looked down to the ground which was covered in snow. Shaking the snow out of her hair, she uncovered her legs from her oversized sweater. Luckily, her legs were saved from her blue jeans. Relief washed over her. She took her hand and swept away the snow off her body. A large white cloud spread through the air while letting out a breath. 

In a place like this, Frisk’s breath looked like steam. But moving on…

The small child moved up and positioned herself on a branch to help lower her down.Lowering both of her legs, both arms were holding a large branch. Suddenly, her left leg slipped and she dangled from the branch. Her grip slowly loosened. 

She looked back down to the ground, and decided to let go. It wasn’t that big of a drop. Finally letting go, Frisk felt a soft yet firm impact. The snow saved most of the impact. But even so, she was so sore from the beating from the previous day. Her arms flicked to her stomach. 

After making a few grunts, Frisk strummed her hand over the snow. Taking a handful snow, she lifted her sweater and pressed the snow in her hand firmly on her body. The snow acted like an ice pack and helped with the pain.

Letting out a sigh, she took out the snow and began to get up.

She let out a whimper, but toughened up. If she was going to make it to Mount Ebott, She’s going to have to put on her big girl pants, and move forward.

Back at the orphanage,

Diablo paced back and forth. The little bitch got away and if she made her way to the police...She can rat them out. Shit! This whole thing could be taken away from him, all because he had to stop and talk to Aaron.

Everything gone. The drugs. The orphanage. The gang. His reputation. And especially his money and his freedom.

The thought of losing everything made him swiftly kick the wall he was previously leaning on. But immediately regretted the stupid move as pain spread through his foot. 

“OW! Shit!” Diablo yelped as he quickly gripped his foot while jumping up and down to maintain his balance. Aaron, watched his partner with an unimpressed face.

“That wouldn't have happened if you would just calm down.” Diablo shot him a look that warned him to Shut up. “Don't make that face, with her injuries she probably didn't get far.”

Diablo shook his head in frustration. “If the bitch didn't get far we would have found her by now.” Diablo grimaced. “When I get my hands on her…”

“Calm yourself down ,Diablo. She was raised in the orphanage. Who would believe a child over adults” said a woman that went by charlotte. She had dark red hair that was never in a hair style. She always had dark red lipstick, dark grey eye shadow with winged eye liner. Behind all that, icy blue eyes that could scare a child by her just looking at them.

She usually wore a red dress with black lace at the bottom. A see through light dress shirt, and a sliver jewelry. To top it off, she loved to wear black and red stilettos.This was Diablo’s so called girlfriend, but she never hesitated to help some other men with their so called,’special needs’.

Diablo looked back at one of his most beloved treasures. Tho there relationship was more physical than emotional.

Letting out a large huff ,he faced his body towards his significant other. “Alright sweetheart, but I still want her head for even thinking about escaping.”

Charlotte smile wickedly at the thought, making her way over to the her love, she pressed into him seductively. “ Don't fret darling, once we find her, we’ll make sure she never even thinks again.”

Aaron smirked, “you two really are a match made in hell.” He chortled .

Now in a more chipper mood, he ordered more men and dogs to search for her. Anything to get her neck in the middle of his fist.

The day went by quickly. The children did their chores they were told to do. Diablo sat and waited with charlotte. Aaron watches over the farmers and Frisk was still roaming the cold dead forest.

Even though she was in a horrible situation, she couldn't help but feel happy as she saw more and more new things. She even saw a bunny in real life! Not the one they see on billboards.

Apparently other animals live in the woods too! There were deer that were walking through the white sparkling snow. A doe and a fawn stopped to catch a glance at the young child before continuing on.  
A red fox emerged from a bush but quickly scurried away not wanting to get too close to a human. Frisk paid no mind to the animals fear of her. Just being able to see all of this was just a dream come true.

Small rains drops froze from last night, which gave a glass like look. The icicles dangled from branches and the sun’s light sparkled beautifully in the ice.

The forest looked as if it was covered in glitter. The lovely songs from some birds filled her ears. Yet with all this beauty around, She still had the pain on her torso from the beating and frostnip on her hands. But Frisk stayed positive and continued forward.

As time past by, Frisk was again starting to feel weak and tired. Her legs wobbled a bit and she had a hard time keeping her eyes open. Then suddenly, she noticed she was actually, pretty close to her destination. She was around the rim of the mountain. Frisk face turned into a surprised yet hopeful smile. 

She was here! She was finally here! Everything negative she was thinking before, she threw it away and began to run. This was her chance. Her escape! This was her freedom! This was what filled her with determination. It was almost as if she was skipping on her way to the mountain.

But as if everything stopped, everything went quiet. Too quiet…

Frisk stopped and listened closely. Something was definitely wrong…

But then a particular sound emerged which Frisk knew was deadly. She saw flickers of light from flashlights near bushes. It was if Frisk’s body stopped moving. 

This was extremely dangerous. If she started to walk, the snow would start to crunch under her feet yet if she stays still, there is a HIGH possibility of being caught. The more she started to think about the danger she was in right now,the more her breathing became louder and her heart began beating harder. 

Frisk’s eyes furrowed when she heard dogs slightly growling. Her new clothes could take of some of her smell, but definitely not all of itl. Plus… It was a known fact by now. Dogs can smell fear. 

Realising that she still hasn’t moved, Frisk had to make another decision. First option, she stays here and risk her life yet they could just pass by or notice her on the spot. Or take her second option, which means to run and risk her being heard but she’ll get a head start on running away.

Painful tears once again, welled up in her eyes at both of the slim options. Men’s voices and chuckles from jokes filled her head. Which was cruel to frisk, they were having a fun time, while Frisk was basically dancing with death.

Her body shook nervously, beads of cold sweat slid down her face while small tears quickly followed with them. 

Okay, calm down… They are coming right at me… I need to run.... Alright, 2nd option then.

Taking a deep breath she finally but slowly moved her legs to get ready to run. Dusk was beginning to take place in the sky. Maybe can use night as her disguise

Frisk took a deep breath and launched herself towards the mountain.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Diablo shouted to the group of men. As if the dogs understood, everyone quieted down to listen to their boss. It was now easily heard that feet crunched loudly through the snow. 

Diablo smirked evilly. They finally found that little bitch. “Let the dogs go!” Aaron yelled. Two vicious dobermans were being held back with large silver chains. But finally let go, they could finally follow their orders and chase the scent they were given.

Frisk heard the blood thirsty monsters raging behind her with each painful step. Not this again! Why! Why?! Why did this have to happen?! No one should ever have to go through this.

Frisk sobbed loudly while running up the mountain.Her breathing loud and hard. Lights flashed over her. 

“There she is!”A man yelled. “Stop right now!” another yelled. Frisk blocked out their screams and commands. She had to get rid of them. But how?

Okay, calm down. Remember what Aaron always says. Work smart. Not hard. Her eyes scoured her surroundings. Up ahead were two paths.

Frisk calmed her heart beat. If she just sets them on a goose chase, she might be able to lose them and continue on over the mountain. Move to another city. Or something else than this. 

Frisk slowed down so her stamina could raise and could use her speed when she REALLY needs it. The idea of escaping this slim chance of death filled Frisk with DETERMINATION!  
Frisk took a sharp turn to the right and dove into the bushes. Immediately calming her breathing and with the bush covering her scent. She narrowed her eyes waiting for any sign of movement. 

Soon enough, two large dobermans turned the sharp right and stopped… Frisk held her breath.

She knew she was shaking but she was confident the bushes would save her. But while one doberman sniffed around to see where the trail a scent went. The 2nd doberman eyes scoured the bush. Finally his eyes met Frisk’s. She held her breath while not breaking the stare with the doberman. 

He slowly took a few steps up to the bush, but as if he realized who was in the bushes, He bolted the other direction. With the other Doberman quickly following his litter mate. 

Frisk immediately let out a sigh of relief. She had no idea why that doberman did that. Maybe it was because she helped with raising the dogs, or he smelled something that was dangerous, Frisk was just happy that they left. She quietly thanked him even though it felt silly thanking a dog. 

About 30 seconds after the Dogs ran the other direction, The group of men soon came up to the two pathways following the dogs. When the coast was clear, Frisk quickly emerged from the bushes and quickly continued on her way.

But when Diablo got to the two paths, he smelled something fishy. The dogs stopped for a long time before turning around quickly and continuing on. So he turned to the path that the dogs were on. And sure enough… He saw footprints in the snow. That sneaky little whore…

He smiled to himself of how clever he could be. Taking his flashlight in one hand and his black handled blade in the other, he was getting ready to have a red suit.

Frisk was now in a much happier mood but definitely cautious. She wasn’t out of death’s grasp just quite yet. Cool wind blew through the trees as she traveled higher through the mountain. Again, Not a single star in the night sky. There was only half of the moon tonight. 

Frisk was now actually pretty high on the mountain. Her ears were getting a little painful now. She thought, it’s what people say, when your ears “pop.” Wind blew softly on her face but still had the cold air effect. Blowing into her hands ,she rubbed them together and huddled them close to her body. 

Snow was up to her shins. She felt even more thankful for boots as they kept her feet dry and somewhat warm. 

“Frisky~” Diablo purred.

The moment Frisk heard Diablo’s voice her blood ran cold. She should have known. Diablo has always known when something didn’t seem quite right.   
“Come out, come out wherever you are~”He seemed to sing.

Okay ,good... she still had some time to spare. Diablo doesn’t know where she is quite yet. But she needed to hide. NOW.

Quickly sneaking to a nearby bush and tree, she hid between them, not easily seen by Diablo’s point of view..

“You know I’m not as stupid as those idiots who just decided to follow those dumb dogs right?” He purred. Snow crunched loudly under his feet. “I’ll tell you what...If you show yourself now, I’ll try my best not to kill you on the spot. We can go back to the factory and pretend this never happened, alright?” 

Frisk didn’t believe one word he said. There was the sound of a knife being pulled out of its safety mode of some sort.

“C'mon Frisky! After everything we’ve done for you~!? We’ve given you food and a place to sleep, when you were just living on the streets. And all you had to do was work a lil’ labor~” he taunted with a poison filled voice.

‘After everything you’ve done for me?! You stole me. You force fed me spoiled/rotten/stale food. You didn’t give me warmth for winter, or AC for hot days. You beat me senseless with every mistake I made. 

Frisk thought to herself. How dare he act like he was a savior when he was really an abuser! While deep in thought, her grip on the trunk of the tree tightened. Suddenly movement was in front of her. Surprising out of her dazed state. 

Diablo’s coat glowed in the moon’s light. Causing her to react quickly of how close he was. Frisk immediately backed away from it ,forgetting to stay stealthy.

“PEEK- A- BOO!” Diablo shouted with crazy eyes. Frisk gasped and turned on her heel and bolted.

“You’re not getting away from me a second time, you slippery lil’ whore!” He screamed with a mad man’s voice. Frisk was now terrified, she cursed herself for not paying attention in the worst situation to get distracted.

Her body ached, her throat was dry, and her stomach growled. It was a known fact that humans were warmbloods and depend on the food they eat. Frisk hadn’t eaten anything that day, leaving Frisk relatively hungry and weak. 

“Stop right now!” Diablo screeched. 

Frisk didn’t know what to think, so many emotions ran through her head. Pain, anger, frustration, fear, terror, and confusion. Tears began to well up in her eyes again. They just never end do they?! Pain spread throughout her torso. She was just so sore. She wanted to just end it, but wasn’t brave enough to be killed by Diablo. She knew that he would make her have a long and painful death. 

Frisk couldn’t see much through her painful tears, but in her desperate state she tightly squeezed her eyes closed. Trying to get rid of painful tears that burned her eyes. 

Throwing herself forward she ran deep into the darkness of the forest. Diablo was surprised she was actually that desperate to get away from him. So she treasured her life...But he ignored it and continued chasing the small child.

“Hey you little’ brat! Knock it off!” Diablo yelled. Frisk continued. She ignored him, the pain, the frustration. Her feet beat loudly on the ground with every hard step. 

‘Please...Please… Just let me go!’ Frisk thought to herself.

But all of a sudden...The ground seemed to disappear. Gravity seemed to increase and pull her down. Opening her eyes from her desperate attempt to get away…

She was falling?!

As if time was going in slow motion, she turned her face to the edge of the large hole. Diablo quickly ran up the ledge but stopped seeing how deep it was.

“HEY WAIT!” He screamed. Yet nothing could be helped even as he tried to reach for her.

But frisk on the other hand just gave up. She just finally accepted what was going to happen. And let the darkness engulf her. Now...She was finally free. There was no way she would survive this. All fear dissipated. All emotions disappeared. She let her body relax. She let it go completely limp. And Diablo was left on the edge speechless.

‘Darkness...Take me away’...Frisk thought to herself.

And then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm done! Hopefully the next one doesn't take sooo long. T-T Have a nice day guys!


	5. Meeting a new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is in weird place and gets to meet a two-faced yellow flower and Goat Mom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Frazie here! 
> 
> Goodness I get braces tomorrow. Someone hlp.  
> And I love Tori, She's such a cinnamon bun. TvT

It was quiet...So quiet.

‘Is this what it feels like to be dead...? It’s a lot different than what I thought it would be’ Frisk thought to herself. Frisk gently fluttered her eyes open, only to be greeted with nothing but darkness. But it felt... weird.

Frisk noticed that she didn’t feel any pressure on any part of her body like if she were standing or sitting. It was as if Gravity didn’t exist and Frisk was floating.

It was a thought that made frisk a bit uncomfortable that she was floating. Trying to find some type of ground or wall just to feel something, Frisk waved her hands out, but nothing happened.

At this point, so many questions were racing through her mind. Like, where was she? What was happening? How long does she have to stay like this or does this happen when people die? Not only that, there was no sound. Not hearing anything made Frisk feel even more uneasy. 

‘Hello?’ Frisk tried to say, but she couldn’t find her voice. Okay, now she was on the edge on panicking. Her arms started to sway frantically, desperate for something. Anything at this point.

Just so Frisk would know that she’s not the only thing in whatever type of void this is.

But suddenly in her desperate attempt to touch something, something bright and red appeared in front of her. Her eyes slowly fixated on the bright red object.

A... heart...?

A red bright heart floated right then and there in front of her. Even Frisk’s eyes which are usually squinting, opened wide to focus on the heart. Frisk couldn’t help but lean closer to the heart in curiosity.

The heart then glowed even brighter, so bright that Frisk had to look away and put a hand in front of her eyes.

Before her eyes adjusted to the bright red light of the heart once more, it slowly started float towards Frisk’s chest. Which made Frisk jolt back, not wanting it to touch her. But as much as she tried to scoot away from it, it did eventually get to her but…

It went into her chest. Like she absorbed it. Frisk immediately felt full and content. Like everything was going to be okay now. She didn’t feel worried about floating or anything touching her. Her body relaxed as she finally felt at peace. She laid back in the space like void. Closing her eyes slightly. A faint light came up into her vision gently. 

Her eyes fluttered open and closed a few times until she opened them. What she could see was a bright light that peeked into a deep hole that led to her now tranquil body.   
‘What?’ Frisk thought to herself as she moved her head to the right. A sharp pain pulsed through her body just like when you sleep in an awkward position. Her body was stiff and incredibly sore. All the pain from Diablo’s abuse came out again. Not to mention Frisk’s hands, were pretty painful too, as they still were affected from the frostnip.

Frisk let out a small whimper. She slowly pushed herself up so she could have a better range of sight. Followed by a few grunts and quiet groans, she managed to sit up and look around. It was pretty dark.

The only light was from the hole that was directly above her.

‘Wait a second...Was that the hole where I fell down?!’ Frisk thought to herself. Questions invaded her mind once again.  
‘How the heck did I survive?! How long was I asleep?! Why did I survive?! Why couldn’t I have just died?! 

Frustration swept over once again. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she stubbornly wiped them away. Crying won’t help this type of situation at all. Taking her hand and putting it back to the ground, Frisk felt something rather soft. Her gaze fell down to her delicate hand only to see a beautiful bed of golden flowers.

‘They must have cushioned my fall…’ Frisk thought, not knowing rather to feel grateful, or anger of taking her away from the grasp of death.

Frisk shook her head to shake the negative thoughts out of her head. She shouldn’t think negative in this situation either. Everything negative will just make things worst.

Realizing how stiff her body was, she took both arms and stretched her hands up to the sky. That felt much better despite still being sore. Dusting her head and body a bit ,she looked around the room.

Vines wrapped around broken and crumbling columns . Was this a building before? Why would there be columns inside an abandoned mountain. There wasn’t much to see. It looked broken and worn down. After Frisk was done looking at the rest of the ruble, she turned her attention towards a large tunnel.

Not knowing what else to do, Frisk decided to proceed near the entrance of the tunnel. It looked very dark, and leaving the limelight didn’t sound smart whatsoever. But which one was better. Exploring the darkness and having curiosity for her last few days. Or just slowly die doing nothing in a small light filled room.

Frisk was already prepared to die, but adventure was calling her name when she looked back into the darkness. Frisk gathered her courage and stepped into the darkness. 

While walking down the dark creepy pathway, There was somewhat of an archway. Having a strange symbol on top, Frisk paid no mind and walked through the opening which led her to a new room.

Going into the new room, Frisk was then immediately greeted with a yellow flower. Like the bed of flowers she landed on but this flower was different, and...it had a face?!

It gave a goofy smile acknowledging her presence. Frisk’s eyes widened as it made expressions. A little hesitant, frisk slowly walked up to the yellow flower, before it began to speak.

“Howdy!” It said enthusiastically.

All frisk could do was stare at the flower in disbelief. How was it talking?!

“I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” It said with a big smile.

Frisk assumed the flower was more male, because of his voice, but could he even have a gender? 

“Hmmmm…” He hummed, snapping Frisk out of her thoughts.  
“You’re new to the Underground, aren’ tcha?” He said in a chipper voice. Frisk was so confused. How is this possible? Maybe she really did die, or maybe she hit her head on the fall down.

“Golly! You must be so confused!” He said with a laughing voice.”Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!...I guess little ol’ me will have to do.”

Frisk couldn’t help but smile at the small flower’s kindness and nod to his offer.

Suddenly, she felt sort of dazed again before looking down. The bright red heart floated in front of her once more.

“See that heart? That’s your soul! The very culmination of your being!” He said not losing his happy voice. Frisk nodded again. It made sense why she felt sort of empty when it was out of her body, but she never thought souls looked like this. She thought they would look more like wisps or so.

“Your soul starts off weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV! What’s LV stand for? Love of course!” He smiled wide. Frisk’s eyes lit up, this was so cool, Maybe she made a new friend!

“You want some Love, don’t you?” Flowey asked, sounding a bit more smug. Frisk, though, paid no mind to it, and happily nodded again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” He winked with a chipper mood.

Five or so pellets emerged from behind him. They spun around surrounding the golden flower.  
“Down here, Love is shared through little white friendliness pellets! Ready? Move around and collect as many as you can!”

Frisk smiled at the game like quest, as the pellets came toward her, she quickly launched herself to catch some, But then immediate pain spread through her body as the pellets attacked her “soul.”

“Hahaha...Y o u i d i o t… I n t h i s w o r l d ...I t ’ s k i l l o r B E k i l l e d…” He laughed sounding MUCH more evil and sick than his happy chipper voice. “W h y w o u l d a n y o n e p a s s u p a n o p p o r t u n i t y l i k e t h i s ?” His posion filled voice asked with a sadistic filled tone. Frisk winced at the betrayal of what seemed her new friend. He sounded a lot like Diablo. Frisk’s eyes welled up once again, not only physically hurt, but emotionally.

Deadly white pellets surrounded the young girl with tears streaming down her face.

“D I E.” He said with a voice that sent chills down her spine. Letting out a laugh when the pellets that circled her slowly started to close.

All of a sudden, All of her wounds were healed, including her heart. Flowey stopped laughing and turned his attention to his left only to be blasted by a ball of fire. Frisk turned her attention as well. A large figure emerged from the darkness and took Flowey’s place. Frisk’s eyes scoured the large figure that just saved her life. 

It was definitely a female, and had goat like features. Such as a short tail, long ears and a horn. She wore a long purple and white robe. Instead of hooves like a regular goat would have, she had large paws. She was completely covered in white thick fur with warm red eyes. She looked a bit shaken, perhaps a bit scared of what could have just happened if she was just a minute late.

“What a horrible creature…” She began ”Torturing such a poor innocent youth.” 

Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned back to Frisk with a comforting smile.

“Ah, don’t be afraid my child… I am Toriel. I am the caretaker of the ruins. I pass through here to see if anyone has fallen down.”

“Please come with me, my child. I will guide your way.”

“Toriel” turned around and walked forward, guiding Frisk to another archway. Frisk felt a bit nervous going up the goat woman, but she didn’t really have a choice. Even though Flowey sounded incredibly nice at first, but he turned out mean and wanted to kill her.

Toriel noticed the slight shift of Frisk and saw she was pretty uncomfortable. “Don’t worry my child, may I hold your hand on the way to our destination? Only for a moment?” Toriel said with a comforting smile,holding out a large hand for frisk. 

Frisk furrowed her eyebrows slightly and hesitated with her hands, but slowly raised her hands to put them in Toriel’s. The moment Frisk’s hand was in the goat woman’s grasp, Toriel’s eyes widened in horror.

“My goodness child! Look at your hands!” She yelped raising Frisk’s hands closer to view.

Frisk vinced slightly in pain from the frostnip still on her hands, and from the slight yank of toriel, her torso ached once again. 

“Oh did I hurt you? I apologize, but your hands are so cold and red…”Toriel said with a slightly pained face.”Please come with me my child. Let’s get you cleaned up. My house is much warmer than here. Does that sound good?”

Frisk paused. She didn’t think she’s ever met such a nice lady. She just had such a large motherly vibe from Toriel. She was so kind, and they just met...She was like the mother she had in her dream a few nights ago. 

Not realizing she was slightly crying, Toriel brought her attention back to her. “Is it that painful? I’m sorry my child, Let’s be on our way.” 

Frisk gave her a small smile while wiping her tears away. If she keeps on crying, she’ll turn into a cry baby. Looking back at the goat like woman, Frisk couldn’t help but think…

‘What a nice Lady.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. I don't know why you guys like reading this but okay. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. A new home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes her self at home with Toriel :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'll fix the mistakes in a little, this was slightly rushed, but you guys were like, MOOOOORREEEE.....
> 
> Sigh...

Toriel Guided Frisk to a nice neat house. It was a purple-brick house with Red trimmed bushes in the front. Something that was VERY new to frisk. She’s always lived on the poorer side of town. It was almost as bad as complete Poverty. But some richer people, such as Diablo loved that part of town. There he could take advantage of people desperate for work, more homeless children to add to the the “Orphanage”. Plus, there were less police in the area. Hospitals weren’t close by because barely anyone had any money.

There were small huts though and they were cleaner than the typical building but Toriel’s house definitely passed that line.

“Pardon me...Me child?” Toriels sweet voice quickly took Frisk out of her thoughts and her attention directed to the large goat like lady. “May I ask what your name is?”. Frisk looked at her with a bit of a confused look. For some reason, she felt compelled to stay quiet. As kind as Toriel was, she didn’t exactly trust her. 

Toriel understood her look of discomfort and softened her expression. “My child are you alright?...Can you talk?” Toriel said with a comforting voice,

Frisk returned a small nervous smile. She actually was nervous about being forced to talk like Diablo has always made her. That was actually one of the reasons why Frisk was never really accepted by the other kids. They didn’t like how she “communicated”.

“Hmmm… You must be in mute… Do you know how sign language? Or can you write in english? Toriel asked. Frisk shook her head for the first question. But nodded her head for the second. “Oh good! I have some paper at home and I could teach you some sign language!” Toriel exclaimed in a cheerful voice. 

The short brown haired girl could only smile and nod at the happy atmosphere of the goat woman. No doubt, Toriel must have had a child once. She was so motherly and sweet. Finally entering the house, it was MUCH cleaner than the outside. The house was very warm and cozy.

Her body slightly relaxed to the welcoming aura of the home. “Well this is my home! I should be baking some butterscotch cinnamon pie, I’m sure you’ll love it!” She said happily. Frisk smiled lightly at her kindness. “Oh! But first, we need to take care of that frostnip! I’ll run a bath!”

Frisk retreated her hand by her side once Toriel let her hands go to attend to something. Stopping at the hallway and turned to Frisk. “Come my child.” She said with a happy voice. Frisk followed Toriel to a door in a narrow hallway. “Here’s a room for you. You can stay in here while I get the bath running. I’ll call you back when it’s ready. Make yourself at home!” She said with a warm smile.

Frisk nodded and entered the room. Everything was in a red tint. It was a clean room to the bed to the carpet. Everything was neat and tidy. Going near the closet there was a few plushies, a soft bed, and a closet. It was mostly dim, but still lit the room by lamps. 

Sitting on the bed, Frisk placed a hand to her abdomen and winced to how sensitive she was. How it’s been lately, running from diablo and exploring the ruins, and then meeting Toriel, she didn’t get the chance to pay attention to the pain. 

Letting out a pained whimper, she softly started to lightly massage her body. Without anything to think about, nothing was there to distract her from the pain, the pain was slightly less painful than from the evening she was beaten. 

A small tear leaked out of her eyes, but she quickly wiped the tears away while she hugged her body. Lifting her sweater slightly to see the damage, she was mortified to see, she was bruised left and right. Blue, black, and purple covered her stomach up to the right side of her chest. 

This was a very bad sign, Frisk might not be well educated, but she wasn’t dumb. She knew when something was bad. 

Frisk covered her injured stomach once again with her sweater. It would be terrible to worry the nice goat woman that let her into her own home. But, then again, if she doesn’t do anything...will something bad happen?

There was a small knock on the door of the room, catching Frisk’s attention. Getting off the bed as gentle as possible, Frisk sauntered over to the door and opened it. The large goat lady was standing in the doorway politely with a gentle smile. “I apologize for interrupting you my child, but your bath is ready. Just call me if you need anything, alright?” Toriel clarified. Frisk nodded with a forced smile. 

Toriel paid no mind to it and made her way back to the kitchen. Frisk watches the goat woman until she was gone into the distance. Following the sound of the water, Frisk shuffled to the nearby room. Stepping in the room,Frisk closed the door behind her. The bathroom, just like the rest of the house, was clean and well kept. The bath filled the air with warm steam.

Rolling shoulders to remove some of the stiffness in her body. Wincing slightly at the pain.

Taking off her oversized sweater, jeans, and boots, was pretty annoying. Every movement was followed by a pinch of pain. Taking a glance in the mirror, Frisk was not at all happy, with how she looked. But that was the least of her worries. Frisk turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder. Seeing her previous scars and bruises from before her crazy stunt. They looked...odd.

Frisk never got a good look of them so this was another first.   
‘I should probably keep in mind not show Toriel these...I don’t want her asking questions.’ Frisk thought to herself.

Finally taking her attention off the mirror and directing it to the bath tub. Making her way towards it, she stuck a hand in the water to make sure the water wasn’t too hot. It wasn’t and was around to the perfect temperature. Gently taking her leg up, she lifted it over the tub wall and placed a foot into the warm water. 

It felt like her foot melted into the water as the heat immediately soothed her cold, slightly wet feet. Even as painful as it was, Frisk managed to get her whole body into the water. Leaning back on the wall of the tub, Frisk let out a relaxed sigh. The warm water felt wonderful and warmed her body almost immediately. Looking up to the ceiling, Frisk closed her eyes, while her mind wandered the past events. 

All of this happened… because she was brave enough in that exact moment. What would have happened if she didn’t run away that exact moment when Diablo was distracted? What would have happened if she didn’t fall down that hole… and Diablo got to her before she did? Frisk was 99.9% sure that she would be dead by now.

She wouldn’t have met Toriel. And if she wasn’t dead, she might have been sold as a sex slave. It made Frisk grimace to the thought, and she couldn’t help but feel bad for all the orphans who did grow up to be sold like that.

About 15 minutes have passed, Frisk was done cleaning herself, and she was getting ready to get out of the tub when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Frisk jolted back, causing the water to splash against the tiled wall. 

“Excuse me, my child...I have some clean clothes for you and there is a towel in there on the bathroom top.” She said in a slightly nervous voice,”I’ll leave the clothes in the hall when you need them.”

Frisk then heard her heavy footsteps saunter away from the door. Getting out of the bath tub, Frisk made her way to the towel which she carefully wrapped herself. Opening the door, there was a light green sweater with two yellow stripe across the chest and sleeves. They looked a lot like the one she found a few nights ago. Under the sweater, it had a matching pair of green pajama pants. Taking the two pieces of clothing in her arms, Frisk put them on the counter.

After drying herself carefully, Frisk slid on both pieces of Pajamas on easily. Both were warm and cozy. Taking a look at her hands, her hands looked much better. She drained the tub and folded her clothes and walked out the steam filled bathroom, shuffling back to “her” room.

That felt really weird to think of it as “her” room now. And now she was filled with questions once again. How long was she going to be staying with Toriel? Was she going to leave? Would Toriel kick her out? Where would she go?

Once in “her room”, Frisk placed the clothes on the dresser, next to the closet. After her clothes were put away, Frisk nervously peaked out the room, afraid of going somewhere that might upset the large goat lady. Shuffling down the hall, frisk peaked into the room where she first entered Toriel’s home.

Hearing something in the kitchen, Frisk shuffled cautiously peaked her head into the kitchen where the large goat woman was humming to herself while cooking something. But it smelled delicious. Taking something out of the oven Toriel turned and noticed Frisk’s presence. 

“Hello my child! I made some of my famous butterscotch cinnamon pie! Would you like some?” 

Frisk’s stomach has been growling, and eagerly nodded. Toriel smiled at her response and happily cut her a piece of pie. Frisk limped involuntary up to the Toriel as she held a plate of pie.

“Um...My child...Are you limping.” She asked nervously. Frisk stared at her in a confused expression. “Are you hurt? If you are, I can heal you…” 

Frisk nodded slightly to her question, not really wanting to tell her. “You probably want eat first, correct?” She said slight smug. Frisk gave a shy smile and a nod.

Handing the plate to frisk, Frisk happily ate the pie. It was so delicious. Probably the most delicious food she’s ever eaten. Considering all the food she’s usually were fed crackers, apples, milk, or tomatoes.

Toriel ate with her, seeming happy of her company. “I’d hate to sound cruel, but I’m a bit happy that you fell down and I met you. You see, it can get very lonesome in the ruins.” Toriel said with a shy smile. Frisk returned the smile. Even if it was very hard to eat due to her stomach, she couldn’t help it. She was to hungry to think about the pain.

Finally done with the food, the pain started to seep in. Frisk slumped against the table in pain. “My child are you alright?” Toriel jumped from her seat and rush to Frisk’s side. “Where is the pain?”

As much as Frisk was reluctant, Frisk put a hand over her abdomen. Toriel, pulled her hand off her stomach and replaced it with her large furry hand. Suddenly, A wave of relief and exhaustion swept over frisk like a tidal wave. It was as if her pain vanished. Toriel suddenly looked very tired and had trouble sitting up.

Frisk’s mouth dropped from the Monster's actions that healed her.

“I-I’m sorry my child...It take a lot out of a Monster when they use healing magic… Please forgive me, but I think I’ll go take a quick nap…” Toriel said while having trouble making out the words. Now that she thought of it… Frisk was exhausted as well. 

Toriel stumbled out of the room while frisk stood up from her seat. She was no longer sore...When pulling at the hem of the sweater, she looked down. There were still bruises but, she didn’t really feel them. 

Just like Toriel, Frisk made her way back to her own room. Stumbling back and forth in the hallway, Frisk was surprised on how exhausted she was. 

At long last she closed the door, and managed to pull the sheets back to get her body on the bed. Frisk was basically asleep before she even hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, if your reading this, you have terrible sense in writers. I know a lot better writers. T-T
> 
> SANS COME INTO THE STORY ALREADY.


	7. Goodbye, My Child...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feels factory between Toriel and Frisk. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It was a bit hard write this chapter. I'm not sure why... oh yeah, BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE WRITING SAD STUFF...(yes I do...)

Frisk open her sleepy eyes. There was no light except the light from under the door. She slowly raised herself from the bed. Gosh...She slept like a rock...Rubbing her eyes, she dangled her feet off the bed. Frisk looked around the room.

She was still here...It wasn’t a dream… She’s still here. 

Suddenly, a whiff of air hit her. Something smelled...delicious! Almost as good as the butterscotch cinnamon pie. Frisk smiled after jumping off the bed and shuffled to the door. Peeking her head out, she sauntered over to the kitchen following the delicious smell.

Yet again, the large goat lady was in the kitchen cooking, humming to herself. She wore a light pink robe. She looked much better, considering she was well rested. Frisk hesitated but walked slowly up to Toriel.

Noticing Frisk’s presence, She smiled a bright smile. “Oh good morning my child!”She beamed,”Do you like pancakes?”

Frisk tilted her head. She knew what pancakes were, but she never had one. She was always too poor. Frisk just nodded her head to make things easier. “Oh good, I also have a surprise for you!” Toriel chirped.

She motioned Frisk to the dining/living room. Frisk left the room and sat down at the clean wooden table. Something was on it though. There was a notebook, a pen, and a book that had Large Bold letters saying ‘Basic Sign Language”. 

Toriel was soon to join in the room with two plates of pancakes in both hands. Setting a plate in front of Frisk, and one in front of her own seat.

“So we didn’t get to really communicate, but if you can write in english, I think we can talk.”Toriel said in a friendly voice. Frisk’s eyes flicked to Toriel’s face. This was so exciting! She’ll be able to talk to her without “talking”. She couldn’t force down the large smile that appeared on her face. Toriel smiled large right back at her. 

They started eating before they started talking about things. Toriel just talked about things that were more mundane, such as how she slept, how her garden was doing, and so on. After both of them were finished with their food, Toriel stood up from her chair, grabbing the notebook and pen before taking the chair next to frisk.

She slid both items over to Frisk next to her plate. Frisk quickly took the notebook, happy to finally be able to talk to someone without having to be forced. 

Taking the pen in her hand, she looked back at Toriel for any questions. Toriel seemed to catch on even though she was caught off guard.  
“Oh! Um...Do you mind if I ask your name?”She said a bit sheepish.

Frisk shook her head. Taking the pen, she wrote

‘Hi, my name is Frisk.’

She held it up so Toriel could read it. Toriel...furrowed her eyebrows. Frisk suddenly felt very embarrassed, since she knew her handwriting must be awful.

“Frisk...What a lovely name.” Toriel said with a smile. 

‘Is my handwriting bad?’ Frisk wrote, holding it up to the motherly goat woman. “It’s a bit difficult to read, but don’t worry my child! With practice, I’m sure you’ll be great!” Toriel quickly reassured.

Frisk beamed at Toriel. Smiling at a start of a new relationship with Toriel.

The next few months was like a dream come true. Frisk couldn’t ask for a better time. Toriel took her outside where she caught snails, and helped with gardening. Toriel did her hair, they enjoyed books together, they ate popcorn and Butterscotch cinnamon pie. Toriel taught her a bit of sign language, saying that she had an old friend who would sometimes speak in hands.

Toriel taught Frisk things she thought she would never think of. She even managed to wrap her head around songs on the piano. Some were more relaxing days where her toriel would just sit next to the fire place. Frisk usually fell asleep wrapped in blankets while Toriel would either read a book, or knit rocking back and forth.

Frisk was so happy. Sometimes she would just break down thinking all of this was a dream. Maybe she was dead, but this was like a heaven for her. Whatever it was Frisk, was just so thankful that she met Toriel. Even though she encountered some other monsters along the way. One was a sad ghost and others were frogs! Despite everything, Frisk was happy. 

But one day...was different… Frisk noticed one night when she was going to the bathroom, she could have sworn, she saw Toriel walk down the large staircase. She never really paid attention to the stairs in plain view due to all the activities that kept her busy.

Frisk took a quick look down stairs, just a peek. All she could conclude is that it was very dark down there. A new question started to float around her head. Was there any other monsters in the underground? There was a few on the way to Toriel’s house but was there anymore?

Frisk’s curiosity grew stronger everyday she passed the staircase.

One day while drawing on her notebook, she looked up at Toriel and clapped to get her attention. Toriel’s gaze rose to Frisk’s with a gentle face.  
‘Is there a way to leave the ruins?’ Frisk signed to her.

Toriel looked as if she saw a ghost. Or at least a human seeing one. “...I-I have to do something...Stay here.” She said in a calm yet somewhat worried voice. She got up from her chair and left the room. Frisk quickly followed out of curiosity of where she was going. Seeing Tori’s white fur caught Frisk’s eye while going down the staircase. 

In order to keep up, frisk again followed her down stairs. It was still dark, but she ignored it, and approached toriel. “...You wanted to know if there is a way to leave the ruins, did you not?” Toriel said with a forced happy voice. Frisked looked at the goat woman who has been a motherly figure to her the moment they met. Her back was turned away. All frisk could do is nod.

“...Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins…,It’s the only way to exit the Ruins and have access to the rest of the underground…” She managed to say, strained words escaping her mouth.

Frisk furrowed her eyebrows. What’s wrong with leaving?

“I’m going to destroy it…” Toriel said in forced chipper voice. The words snapped Frisk’s attention back to the large goat woman.

“That way, no one would be ever able to leave again...Now be a good child and go upstairs.” Toriel said with once again a forced voice yet it almost sounded stern. It surprised Frisk since Toriel was always so calm and gentle. She didn’t think she could sound angry…

Toriel started to walk forward, once again away from frisk. Frisk yet again followed. She didn’t know what she was thinking, but she wanted to know what she will do.

Catching up to Toriel, Frisk stopped behind her. “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate...I have seen it over and over. They come…. They leave..They die…”Her words sounding now sinister and cruel.”You are such a naive child. If you leave the ruins…  
They...Asgore...will kill you…”.

Who is Asgore??? How can it be dangerous? Isn’t every monster like this? Kind like Toriel? Frisk furrowed her eyes in confusion. None of this was making sense. then again, not all humans were kind at all. But still...Toriel was acting nothing like her happy, chipper self…

“I am only protecting you...Do you understand?...Now go to your room.”Toriel said in a stoic voice. Continuing down the hall, Frisk continued as well. She wasn’t making good decisions. In fact, Frisk felt selfish. Toriel gave her everything that she wanted. A home...A Friend...A mother...Not to mention love. But Frisk wanted more.. She wanted to make more friends. Her curiosity wanted to explore the “underground”...

Coming up to a turn, Toriel stopped once again. “Do not try to stop me…THIS is your final warning…”She said as her voice wavered in frustration. The large goat woman continued once more. And once more, Frisk ignored her warning,and continued following Toriel.

Frisk was greeted with a room that had a large door with that same symbol from when she first fell. Toriel stood in front of the door, her face turned away from Frisk. Her silence gave off an angry demeanor. Something that Frisk didn’t like at all.

“...You want to leave that badly...hmph...you are just like the others. They wanted to leave as well…” Toriel said in a stern and frustrated voice. Frisk shook her head lightly. She didn’t want to leave Toriel, Frisk wanted Toriel to come with her. 

“...There’s only one solution for this matter….Prove yourself...Prove to me you're strong enough to survive…” Toriel said with no warmth at all in her voice.

Toriel then started to shoot fireballs towards Frisk. Her soul was damaged greatly. When it was Frisk’s turn to strike, Fight, Act, Item, and Mercy came up. The thought of hurting Toriel pained her to even think about that… 

Mercy selected. Spare.

Toriel remained silent as it was her turn to attack. Once again she did another fireball attack, and once again, Frisk failed to dodge a few. Every Time it was Frisk’s turn to make a move, she always chose Mercy. Toriel began to have a confused look for how Frisk decided to move.

“What are you doing?” Toriel asked in a confused yet cold voice. She set another fire attack.

‘Mercy’

“Attack or run away!” Toriel yelled in frustration.

‘Mercy’

“What are you proving?” Toriel yelled again.

‘Mercy’

“.Stop it…” Toriel said quietly. Frisk ignored her.

‘Mercy’

“S-Stop looking at me like that…” Toriel said in a bit of a pained voice. Frisk softened her eyes. She couldn’t help it. The fire attacks were painful. But not only that, Frisk was hurt by how toriel was acting. In fact, it reminded Frisk of when she was being attacked by Flowey.

‘Mercy’

“Go away!” Toriel screamed while holding back her tears. Frisk gave her a pained look. Toriel was just trying to protect her...but she wanted so badly now to see what was beyond that door.

After a few more blows to Frisk, Toriel couldn’t help but make a sad face. She was hurting Frisk. The child who she's been treating like her own. And Frisk wasn’t fighting back. At this point, It was basic child abuse. A few tears rolled down the large white furred goat woman.

“Please….go upstairs…”

‘Mercy’

“I promise...I will take good care of you.” toriel managed to choke out. Frisk returned the painful look, but stood her ground.

‘Mercy’

“I know we don’t have much…but...we could have a good life...together.”Toriel said with a pained smile. Frisk felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn’t want to leave toriel but something was calling her behind the door.

‘Mercy’

“Why...Why are you making this so difficult for me?” Toriel said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

‘Mercy’

“Please….Just go upstairs…”The large goat woman’s voice quavered. Frisk face was full of sadness. She was really hurting Toriel. She just wanted to run up to her and give her a hug.

‘Mercy’

Toriel remained silent. Her fur on her cheeks were soaked with tears by now.

“Ha ha ha… Pathetic, aren’t I…? I can’t even save a single child...Not one…”Toriel slightly laughed but it was forced.

“...No...I understand now...You would feel trapped if I just kept you here…”Toriel choked in understanding. “The ruins feel so small once you get used to them…”

“It… just wouldn’t be right for you to grow up here. In a place like this…

My expectations… My fears.... My loneliness… For you my child… I will put them away…”

Frisk gave her a thankful small smile. “If you truly want to leave the Ruins...I won’t stop you...but if you leave.... Please don’t come back...Frisk...I hope you understand…” Toriel said with a sad smile. 

Frisk nodded and walked up to Toriel. Toriel knelt down and gave Frisk a large bear hug. It also didn’t help Frisk that she felt Toriel’s tear streaked face grazed her cheek. Frisk had to hold her own tears in her eyes. She thinks she just ruined her wonderful life with Toriel. 

Toriel backed away, now standing straight “But before you go, at least let me give you some items that will help you out. Frisk nodded while Toriel left for a few minutes. 

When she came back, she had a bag with her and her original outfit. It would be much better than the one’s she was wearing. 

“There’s spider donuts, snail cake, and butterscotch cinnamon pie in their. I know it’s your favorite. Your notebook ,pencils and sign language book are in there....” Toriel said with a forced smile. 

She handed the items to Frisk, “...Goodbye my child…” Toriel said with a sad voice. But before Toriel could leave, Frisk grabbed her robe. Toriel looked back at the small child.

‘I love you, Mom.’ frisk signed to her.

Toriel’s forced smile quickly turned genuine as tears welled in her eyes. “I love you too.”toriel said with her voice slightly shaky. And continued her way out of the room.

Frisk wiped her tear streaked face. Taking her clothes, she quickly got dressed in her large sweater, jeans, and boots. She neatly folded the pajamas the way Toriel taught her and put them in the corner of the hallway. Frisk already thought that Toriel gave her too much, and decided to give back the pajamas.

 

Turning back to the door, she walked up to it. She had to be VERY careful whatever was behind this door. Toriel made such a big deal out of it. 

Finally going through the door, there was a very long hallway. It took a minute she was met with another door. 

Pushing against, Frisk realized it was a very heavy door. She had to use all of her weight to even get it to budge.

‘What was making it so hard to move?!’ Frisk thought to herself.

Suddenly, she able to move it just enough, when suddenly, a gust of cold wind hit her. How was it so cold? It wasn’t this cold when she fell… Actually… No...How was there wind?! Isn’t she underground?

Pushing the door further, something white on the ground fell inside...Snow?  
How was that possible?! Finally far enough to get through the door, Frisk stepped into the snow. It was actual snow...Okay? That was different...Then again, Toriel was a walking on two feet, and talking despite being a goat..

She pushed back in order to close the door. Taking a look around, There were trees. How?! There was no sun here to give the plants energy! Or something like that…

Frisk started to walk forward. She had a long journey ahead of her in this strange place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about this chapter. It was pretty sad, but the next chapter will be fun! (If ya know what I mean....)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> THE SKELEBROS ARE ON THEIR WAY. (especially Sans. :3)


	8. A New Pair of Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk left her Motherly figure Toriel, and is now on her own. But just so happens to meet two silly and funny Skelebrothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry this took so long but I'll try to get the next one faster. :3  
> but we FINALLY MEET THE SKELEBROS.

Frisk took small steps into what seemed a snowy forest. If she didn’t know any better, she’s think this was just a normal forest above ground. It was actually pretty cold. She understood it being cold but didn’t understand why it was snowing and wind. Slightly strong. Rubbing her hands together, she placed both hands on her cold cheeks. Sighing slightly in relief at the warmth of her hands. Down the road, there was a large stick. Going up to it, Frisk tried to pick it up. Like the tales Toriel told her. Like you could use a stick as a magic wand or something like that.

The stick was too heavy for her to be comfortable. Stepping over the stick, Frisk continued down the track. Suddenly a crack echoed loudly to Frisk’s ears. She froze in place. 

‘What was that?! Is someone following me? Are they behind me? Do they want to do harm? Or could it be Toriel wanting to take me back?’

Frisk’s thoughts were racing through her head. Her heart beat increased. ‘What do I do?’ Rang in her head 100mph. That’s what it felt like at least. Finally she turned around. There was...No one?’’

But the stick was now broken. She could have sworn, she stepped over it though… But the small child didn’t want to think too much about it, so she continued forward. A bit more cautious.

Continuing on, she could have sworn, Frisk heard footsteps behind her. Much heavier than hers. But every time she turned to see who was there. There was no one. 

‘Am I hearing things? Maybe Toriel got me harder than I thought.’ Frisk thought to herself.

Arriving at a small bridge. About to cross it, Frisk took her first step onto the bridge but immediately stopped at the sound of foot steps. This time, it wasn’t even in sync with hers. They sounded heavy and slapped loudly on the ground. They got louder and louder and LOUDER...Until it was right behind terrified child…

In a deep voice…

“H U M A N…”

Her blood ran cold. This was it. This is DEFINITELY how she was going to die. She felt her body tighten, as her body was filled with anticipation on what would the voice say next…

“D O N’ T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W P A L?” The deep voice said. Frisk wanted to run away, but she was basically frozen. She was so scared. Frisk was almost 100% sure she was going into shock. When the voice spoke again,the hairs on her neck stood up, while her body went rigid.

“T U R N A R O U N D A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D…”

Frisk was so nervous but what if they kill her for not being obedient? Frisk turned slowly, towards whoever was behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned around fully around and opened her slightly squeezed eyes open. What she could see of them ,they were huge compared to her. Not as big as Toriel, but almost twice her size. Their hand was outstretched towards Frisk. 

‘A handshake?’ Frisk thought full of confusion.’ Aren’t they going to kill me?’

Frisk nervously raised a hand up to the mysterious monster. Due to their deep voice and the clothes they were wearing, she assumed he was a male. His hoodie barely showed his face due to the shadows.

But suddenly a loud noise cut straight through the heavy eerie silence. It almost sounded like a fart? If Frisk wasn’t so startled, she would have laughed. He let out a chuckle.

“Heh heh...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.” The large monster chuckled to himself while Frisk was slightly distraught by the encounter. As his hoodie was now off, she could see he was some type of...Skeleton? He wore a large blue jacket with black shorts that had white stripes at the side. Faded pink slippers at his feet and a white turtle neck. His eyes looked somehow tired, and his face had a permanent lazy grin on. Not to mention the bright white pupils in his eyes.

“Anyways...your a human right?” He said through his teeth. Frisk nodded slightly as surprise and shock was still planted right on her face. “Heh, that’s hilarious...I’m sans...Sans the skeleton.”

Frisk slowly relaxed as he seemed not to be a threat. 

“I’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But...y’know, i don’t really care about capturing anyone. But my brother, Papyrus, on the other hand...Hey, I actually think that’s him over there.” He said in a slightly amused face. Frisk blinked a few times out of confusion. 

“Y’know what? I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy.” Frisk looked at the bars in the bridge. It didn’t look anything like a gate though. “Yeah, go right on ahead, My bro made the bars way too far apart to keep anyone from going through. 

Frisk turned on her heel and walked on the bridge. Sans was right behind her. Frisk slightly smiled. Sans was seemed pretty nice. She relaxed a bit as now she wasn’t alone and vulnerable.But she had to remember to keep her guard up. Memories with Flowey came back up, she had to be careful

“Quick, Go behind that lamp.” Sans said in a lazy but amused voice. Frisk nodded and quickly hid behind the lamp. This...reminded her of the game hide and seek. She never got to play it though and quickly stifled her giggle once she started to hear snow crunching from Sans’ so called “brother”

“Sup.” Sans lazily winked at his irritated brother.

“YOU KNOW WHAT SUP BROTHER! IT’S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED.” “Papyrus” shrieked. He was a good foot taller than Sans. Frisk was so surprised on how loud he was too. “YOUR. PUZZLES!”’

“ALL YOU DO IS HANGOUT AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING RIGHT NOW?!”

Sans grinned” I don’t know, I guess I’m just staring at this lamp. It’s really cool. You wanna look?” Sans asked lazily.

“NO! I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!” Papyrus angrily stomped his feet. Frisk had to stifle another giggle. Good god. Barely anything has made her giggle like this in years. She actually kind of felt like a kid again. Just being able to laugh and not get punished for it. “WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BY AND I MISS THEM?! I NEED TO BE ON GUARD AT ALL TIMES! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I DESERVE!” Papyrus said proudly as he went into a confident heroic stance. “I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND! I WILL GET RESPECT AND RECOGNITION.” Papyrus went on and on about how much love and attention he would get.

Frisk face was red by trying to hold in the laughter. This Papyrus, was so silly. He also had a lot of high spirits and confidence. Something Frisk deeply admired.

“Hmmm… Well maybe this lamp could help you out.” Sans continued with the lamp.

“SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING ANYTHING YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDOGGLE! I SWEAR YOU GET LAZIER EVERY SINGLE DAY!” Papyrus ranted about Sans.

“Hey, take it easy pap. I’ve gotten a ton of work today...A skele-ton.”Sans teased as he winked. Papyrus looked even more irritated with Sans’ joke. “SANS!!!” he shrieked again. “Come on bro. Your smiling.” Sans mocked. “I AM AND I HATE IT!!! *sigh* WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?” Papyrus groaned.

“Heh heh, wow… Sounds like you’re really working yourself down the...bone.” Sans grinned teasingly. Frisk let a small laugh but immediately shut herself up. “URGH! WHATEVER SANS! I WILL ATTEND BACK TO MY PUZZLES! AS FOR YOUR WORK… TRY TO PUT SOME MORE...BACK BONE INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!”Papyrus laughed at his own joke while sans just chuckled along with him. He begins to walk away but turns around “HEH!” to add one more laugh. ‘Maybe he wanted to have the last laugh’ frisk thought to herself.

“Alright, you can come out” Sans said, signally frisk the coast was clear. Frisk went up to Sans trying to get her new task. “You oughta get goin’ now. He might come back any minute. And if he does...You’ll just have to listen through some more of my hilarious jokes.” Frisk let out a small laugh at the thought of Sans’ jokes.

But Frisk was still a bit nervous and didn’t want to leave him yet. She didn’t want to be alone again. Sans’ grin faltered slightly once he notice frisk didn’t go yet. He must have caught her feelings of being scared and put on a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, There’s nothing to be scared of. It’s just a dark cavern filled with a bunch of monsters.”

Frisk pouted in a comedic form when Sans teased her. Frisk nodded and turned to continue her path. A bit upset about leaving Sans.

But before Sans was too far for her to hear “Actually….hey...hate to bother ya, but can ya do me a favor?” Sans asked sounding a bit shy. Frisk immediately turned on a heel and ran up to Sans, eager to do something if it kept her from being alone in this strange place. 

Sans noticed her enthusiasm and chuckled “Calm down now kid, but I’ve been thinking… My bro, Papyrus has been kind of down lately...Ya see, he’s never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day. Don’t worry, he’s not dangerous at all. Even when he tries to be.”

Frisk nodded in understanding. Based on how Papyrus acted, it sounded like he was proud but kind. “Thanks a million. I’ll be up ahead. Oh, and before I go, didn’t catch your name.” Sans mentioned. Frisk remembered how toriel taught her something like this.

‘My name is Frisk.’ She signed to Sans. Wait does Sans even understand sign language? She was about to reach in her bag to get her note book when Sans began to speak.

“Frisk huh? Welp see you up ahead kid.”Sans winked. Frisk was surprised and impressed that he knew it. Frisk nodded again with a small smile upon a face. Sans started to walk away but in the opposite direction. Frisk was about to ask where he was going but he turned a corner and somehow disappeared. 

‘Where’d he go?’ Frisk questioned herself.

But instead of investigating, she turned and continued down the track. The tracks started to get weird like in zig-zags. Ignoring the tracks, she went through the snow and forward. Sans and his brother papyrus were now in the distance. It was nice to see familiar faces even though they met a bit earlier.

“SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-.” Papyrus stopped as his attention was grabbed by the small child a few meters away, his eye sockets widened, he turned to his brother and Sans acknowledged her presence as well. Papyrus turned back to Sans again and again until Frisk let out a small laugh. They were hilarious.Papyrus and Sans were looking at frisk and each other so fast it was too funny.

“SANS!!!! OH MY GOD! I-IS THAT…?! A HUMAN?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Papyrus shouted at the top of his lungs. Well, as loud as he can shout.

“Uhhh….”Sans tried to play dumb. “Actually...I think that’s a rock.” “oh… Papyrus sighed in disappointment. His hopes were so high. “But hey, what’s in front of that rock?” Sans cooed.  
Papyrus looked back at Frisk who was holding in her laughter. “OH MY GOD!!!!” Papyrus shouted again. 

But now not getting his hopes up, he leaned next to sans. “IS THAT A HUMAN?” Papyrus tried to whisper but he was till very loud. Sans just grinned” yep.” “OH MY GOD!” He continued his enthusiasm. “SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE… I...I’LL BE SO POPULAR!!!! AHEM. HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL STOP YOU! THEN I SHALL CAPTURE YOU! THEN YOU SHALL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN...THEN! I’M NOT SURE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT… IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE! IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Papyrus laughed loudly as he scurried off.

“Welp...that went well.” Sans grinned lazily. Frisk nodded happily. This was fun. Papyrus was very silly and Sans was funny. “Don’t sweat it kid, I’ll keep an eye socket for ya.”

Sans continued following his brother. Frisk quickly followed after the shorter skeleton brother. Frisk couldn’t help the excitement thrumming through her body. She felt so empowered, So determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've been wanting Sans to come into the story for soooooooooooooooo long and I like Papyrus too. :3  
> I can't wait to write the next chapter.


	9. Puzzles and fluff galore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets Doggo, She goes through her first puzzle with Papy, and Sweet sweet fluff with Sans~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Guys I am SOOOOOOoo sorry. School starts in 3 weeks and I am an artist on DA (deviantart), I have like 16 request I've been needing to draw. Sigh. I'm really sorry. But hey! Here it is! And a little surprise at the end. :3

Frisk tried her best to follow the shorter brother, but just like that, he was gone. How was he doing that anyway. There have been times when she was walking away from him, but then he suddenly appears. In front of her. Not only did she not see him pass her, He was there before her. Which made no sense at all.

Coming across a corner, there was sometime of monster that looked like an owl or something. Frisk didn’t want to be too held back by these encounters. She fled the scene as soon as possible. Frisk never was one that loved to fight. In fact, Frisk was a bit of a push over. Back at the “Orphanage” Kids older than her, would bully her until they gave them the good parts of her food.

The memory brought a frown to Frisk’s face. But quickly shook it off. It was in the past and they can’t do that anymore. Frisk’s eyes scoured her surroundings, desperate to think about anything but her past. Her eyes were surprised with a dog monster. 

He had a dog treat in his mouth and a pink shirt. He had shifty eyes and were filled with suspicion.

“Did something move?” He said in a low rough voice.”Or was it my imagination.

His gaze scoured the area, even passing Frisk. Maybe...He was blind? “I can only see moving things…” He growled to himself, but loud enough for frisk to hear.” If something WAS moving...Like a human or something, I’d make sure they’d never move again!” He shouted.

The sudden loud shriek surprised Frisk so much, she jumped back. The dog's head snapped to Frisk. She called herself out. He jumped out of his shack and blocked her path.

Frisk wasn’t sure what she should do. She didn’t want to keep the brother waiting too long. Plus she didn’t want to be without familiar faces. Luckily she was slightly frozen in fear and he wasn’t able to locate frisk.

Suddenly, an idea hit Frisk like a tidal wave. He’s a dog right? And dogs like to be pet. The dobermans loved to be petted back on the surface. Frisk nervously lifted her hand up to his head and lightly pet his head. His fur was a bit rough and sorta fluffy.

He bolted back surprised at the contact at his head. “WHAT?! I WAS PET!” He shrieked.

Goodness, he might be louder that Papyrus… Again she brought her hand to his head and started to rub his ears. His head whipped back and forth, confused on what was happening. Frisk’s hand went down to his neck and started to massage it slowly. It was the one of the dobermans favorite spot to be rubbed. 

The dog slightly moved back but shifted his head for better access. Frisk smiled at the dog's actions, his face was slightly bashful but leaned into her delicate hands as his tail wagged slightly.

“Alright that’s enough” He pulled away from frisk and hopped back into his shack. “Something pet me….I just know it... I’m going to need more dog treats for this!” Then he disappeared without another word. 

Frisk giggled. That ended much better than what she thought would have happened. Turning back to the track, she saw a familiar blue jacket. It was Sans!

Finally! Frisk was about to start running but suddenly a sharp pain split through her stomach. It wasn’t severe, but it was still a bit painful. Frisk stopped and put a hand to her belly, slightly massaged it before continuing. Sans had his eyes closed in a relaxed manner.

Sans’ eyes immediately shot open at the sound of crunching snow. Putting on his lazy smile once again, he looked back at the small child. Frisk eyes met with sans and exchanged his sluggish smile with her cheerful one.

“Hey kid, How you holdin’ up so far?” Sans asked with nearly no excitement in his voice. Frisk gave him a thumbs up. Sans’ pupils seemed to glow a bit brighter. “Well that’s good. Pap is waiting for you that way.” Sans signaled to his left. Frisk nodded and continued on trying to find the taller brother.

Suddenly, Frisk was starting to wonder if she should know anything else about Papyrus. Turning around, Once again, Sans was gone. Did he just run off once Frisk turns her back? Furrowing her eyebrows, Frisk shrugged it off and continued.

All of a sudden, Frisk stepped on something very slippery. Ice. Frisk’s eyes looked down at the glossy ice. Her hands shot out to keep her balance. She bent down slightly to also help stabilize her. Once able to stand up straight, Frisk started to take small steps forward. 

It was small but baby steps right?

What seemed like forever, Frisk finally got to the other side of the ice. Before stumbling forward to see the two skeletons once again. There he was, Sans was there in his idle position getting yelled at his brother, Papyrus.

“SANS! WHY MUST YOU BE SO LAZY! YOU WERE DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING LAST NIGHT BUT NAPPING!” Papyrus screamed. “Heh. i think that’s something called...sleeping.” Sans replied. Papyrus let out a groan of anger. Sans’ pupils ran on top of Frisk acknowledging her presence.

Papyrus’s attention fell onto Frisk as well. “AH! THE HUMAN HAS ARRIVED!” Papyrus squealed with excitement. “IN ORDER TO STOP YOU… ME AND MY BROTHER HAVE SET UP MANY PUZZLES! I THINK YOU’LL FIND THIS ONE...QUITE SHOCKING~! NYEHEHEHEHEH!” Papyrus howled while striking a poised pose. Sans’ slightly chuckled at his brothers attempted joke.

“THIS IS AN INVISIBLE MAZE! WHICH IS ALSO ELECTRIC! IF YOU TOUCH THE WALLS...THIS ORB WILL DELIVER A STRONG SHOCK! DOES IT SOUND LIKE FUN??? BECAUSE THE FUN YOU SHALL BE HAVING WILL BE QUITE LIMITED! ALRIGHT! GO ON AHEAD HUMAN!” Papyrus hollered.

Frisk looked at the maze, trying to see if it could show some type of warp of the shape of the background. But before she even started, a scream filled her ears with the sound of electricity. He head shot back up, only to show a charred ,surprised, slightly pissed off Papyrus.

He whipped back and started to stomp his foot.” SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” He demanded.  
“I think the human has to hold it bro.” Sans slothfully answered.

Papyrus looked at Sans with a blank face and looked back down at the orb in his hand. “OH…”Papyrus realized, he turned slightly flustered but turned around and walked around the maze. Going through the turns and showing the way on how to get through the maze. Completely oblivious he was giving out the answer on how to get through the maze.

Frisk tried her best to surpress her giggles at the younger brother.It seemed he was a bit like a child. Silly and naive. It reminded frisk of the kids on the surface she never really got to play with. Hopefully, they would become friends. 

“HOLD THIS PLEASE.”Papyrus requested politely. He handed the small orb into her hands. Once in her grasp, He quickly returned back to his brothers side, leaving his footprints in plain view.

Frisk’s eyes met Sans’ which as they talked with their eyes. ‘Easy right?’ Sans’ eyes said. Frisk nodded. Stepping into the taller brothers footprints, Frisk started follow the trail. Papyrus jaw dropped. Sans grinned at Pap’s expression. A slight frown in defeat but amazed at Frisk’s movements.

“INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!” Frisk chuckled at Papyrus nickname or what seemed like a light hearted excuse.”AND YOU GOT THROUGH IT SO WELL.. BUT! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY THOUGH! IT WAS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER ,SANS! YOU SHALL BE CONFUSED HUMAN! NYEHEHEHEHEHE!” He shrieked again before skurrying off.

Sans watched as Papyrus ran off to the next puzzle. He...looked more genuinely happy. He must really love his brother. Frisk smiled as she walked up to Sans. His eyes flicked back to frisk as he flashed her a genuine smile as well. It seemed to even brighten up the atmosphere.

Her face felt slightly warm at the bright smile Sans beamed at her. Wait...Warm?!  
“Hey...Uh...Thanks. My brother seemes way happier and he even looks like he’s even having fun. Heh. I really appreciate kid.” Sans thanked. He took his left hand and placed it on frisk’s head. He playfully ruffled her hair. Frisk eyes slightly widened at the sudden interaction. This was the first time that she was ever caressed like this. It was something like being praised...Something that has never happened.

Not even Toriel praised her,Toriel loved her, but never praised her, telling her she did something right. Sans removed his hand from her head that was now a bit messy from the playful encounter. “Heh, sorry kid,”He chuckled at her messed up hair. “Welp I’ll see you at the next puzzle kid.”

He saluted a farewell as he continued to follow his brother. 

...What just happened?

Frisk face felt warm, she slightly patted her face to get rid of the red that covered her face. She never thought she could easily blush. Maybe it's just because she’s not used on be praised.

Frisk shook her face to get rid of the thought. 

‘Stop being an idiot Frisk! You’re overthinking this!’ Frisk face palmed. After getting the thought out of her head, she finally began to continue again, to meet the two skeleton brothers for their next puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that. I didn't want it to be too deep since they met not too long ago, but still be fluff cause I know you guys have just been itching for it. \^o^/  
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> (I'll try to work on the next one a bit faster, but no promises.) ;3


	10. White lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk encounters and gets to meet some monsters that turn out pretty nice. She gets some of Papyrus's Spaghetti and White lies are told. Only for a good purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! I'm so sorry guys! UGH! I'm starting school in a week and I'm getting my braces and it's just been a bit crazy. But hey! I'm done with request! :D
> 
> I'm so sorry. But it's here now!

Frisk continued. Where was she going to go after this? Was she going to find a new place to stay? She knew that it was a bit rude to invite herself to someone else’s house, but maybe she could stay with them. At least for the night. Or at least when people get tired. There wasn’t really a day and night here. She fell deep into thought. Now there were many things that Frisk had on her mind. Leaving Toriel seemed like an even more terrible idea now. When would she have her next meal? Where would she go after this? And if she can find a way out of the “Underground” Where would she go? 

Suicide was still an option...She was getting prepared to kill herself anyway when she fell. That was the plan. But those flowers broke her fall. Again, the flowers started to vex her once more. It didn’t seem fair. She was so sure to die that moment, but then because of those flowers, she was mixed up in this mess. But in the back of her head, Frisk knew it was her fault. Her life was like a stack of Dominos. The moment she made a run for it, she toppled the first one.

Getting away from Diablo hit another. Then when she left Toriel, she knocked over the next one. It was just mistake after mistake. Frisk sighed in disappointment. She was upset this was her life. Her eyebrows furrowed as her face fell into a frown. Frisk snapped out of her thoughts in order to liven her spirits. 

Her eyes fell onto another monster. It was a bunny with blue fur. He leaned onto his cart that read Nice creams in big font and had a red and yellow umbrella. He had a very sad and depressed face on.  
“I don’t understand why these aren’t selling...It’s the perfect weather for something cold…”He whined as his ear flopped to the side in disappointment.

His gaze caught sight of the small girl watching him a few feet away. “Oh!” He yelped .His ears instantly perked up as the bunny monster caught sight of a potential customer. His frown instantly vanished as a hopeful smile appeared. 

“A customer!!!” He shouted at Frisk’s presence. “Why hello there! Would you like to buy some nice cream?” He happily chanted. Frisk didn’t really want something cold in this weather, but she saw how sad and depressed the blue bunny looked as he had no business. She smiled and walked up to the cart. “It’s the frozen treat that warms you up! And it’s just 15G! Frisk, turned back to the menu.

There was a flavor that she would love to try. It was a vanilla ice cream, or “nice cream” that was drizzled in chocolate. Before she was in the “orphanage”, Frisk would pass people who did have money. And they would buy treats like sundaes. She was always curious what fudge tasted like. She got a hold of a chocolate bar once and even now, she remembers how good and rich it tasted.

Frisk took out her bag, before She left, toriel gave her some money before she left. They were small golden coins. She had about, 50000 G’s($500). Taking out a handful, Frisk counted the coins. She slightly smiled at the memory of Toriel teaching her how to count. Toriel might as well have been a mother figure and a teacher. She finally got the amount of 15 G and looked back at the blue monster. He had been waiting patiently for her choice a flavors. Frisk rose one hand and pointed to the chocolate covered nicecream. He smiled and took his scoop and landed it firmly onto the white nicecream. He plopped creamy treat into a cone and took the warm fudge and drizzled over the nicecream. After he was done he handed the treat to Frisk with a happy big smile. Frisk happily took it and exchanged her coins.

“There you go! Have a super-duper nice day!”He shouted as he waved goodbye to Frisk. She waved goodbye as well as she held her new treat. Her gaze fell onto the Nicecream as she took her first lick of the sugary treat. It was like heaven on her tastebuds. The Fudge was warmed perfectly and the ice cream was so creamy and melted in her mouth. 

After Eating the nicecream and the cone, she continued on trying to find the two skeleton brothers. After completing a few more of Papyrus’s puzzles, having a small debut with the brothers on if a crossword or a jumble was harder. She even ran into a plate of spaghetti. It was next to a microwave that had spaghetti on all settings. Papyrus said something about spaghetti. She took the fork and shoved some spaghetti in her mouth.

She immediately gagged. It was cold and raw but burnt at the same time. The sauce tasted like watered down tomatoes. It even had seeds in it. She managed to swallow the sour tasting spaghetti but quickly shuddered at the after taste. Sans was right, Papyrus wasn’t the BEST cook, but she still tasted the thought into it. But in order to keep the nicecream in her stomach, she decided one bite was good.

Puzzle after puzzle. When would it end? How many puzzles did Papyrus set up. He was definitely prepared for a long time. 

Frisk finally ran into a couple of dogs with hoods. She realized that there were a lot of dogs so far.   
“...There seems to be an odd smell…”said one dog in rough voice. Most likely a male. “It makes me want to eliminate…”He said darkly. Frisk’s heart dropped. She guess there are Monsters who want to kill Frisk. 

Revealing their faces under their coats, They whisper romantic lovey dovey things to each other as they engaged in their attacks. Frisk managed to dodge them. But suddenly, the female dog swung her axe in Frisk’s direction along with the male. Suddenly, her cheek felt hot as the male’s axe slightly grazed her cheek. Luckily Frisk backed up enough just in time. It was just a flesh wound but that was really close.

But as she backed away, Frisk fell backwards on the snow. Sparking a new idea. She took the snow and dirt and began to rolled into it. Disguising her human scent.

The dogs take a few inhales but can’t seem to find the human scent. “A...puppy?” The female said. She leaned in and sniffed frisk’s neck and face. Slightly moving her face back, she brought her hand up to her head and lightly rubbed her fur. This dog’s fur was much silkier and softer than the dog from earlier. “A dog that pets dogs???” She yelped.” Amazing!” she followed in disbelief. Her tail wagged and she leaned into frisk’s hand. Relief fell over Frisk as her plan worked. The male came closer to frisk looking slightly neglected. Frisk smiled and brought a hand up to his ears.

His ears perked up as a smile spread on his face. His tail wagged up and down. He tilted his head so she could scratch his neck. She slightly giggled at the dogs expanded mind. Finally, Frisk had the option to spare the dogs.

The dogs happily accepted and declared a truce. Frisk came to know that the dogs named were Dogressa and Dogamy. Sadly, Frisk had to say goodbye, but it was good to know that she knew some more monsters. Frisk waved and continued down the path.

Completing another puzzle, Frisk was getting slightly tired. Walking through the snow like this, It took a lot of leg work. The puzzled Papyrus had were kind of hard. And Frisk was starting to get cold. She rubbed her hands together as a soft breeze blew through her hair. It still made no sense but Frisk ignored it. 

“WHAT?!!!! HOW DID YOU GET THIS FAR HUMAN??! ALSO, DID YOU LEAVE ANY SPAGHETTI FOR ME?”Papyrus asked curiously.  
Technically, Frisk ate and left it. But to spare his feelings,

‘I’m sorry, I ate it.’ Frisk signed.

Papyrus stared at her for a second. Frisk actually remembered that it was Sans that could read sign language. Not Papyrus.

“REALLY?!” Papyrus shouted sounding surprised. Frisk jerked at the sudden loud noise. “WOWIE!! NO ONE’S EVER ENJOYED MY COOKING BEFORE!” Papyrus said with stars in his eyes. It was a good look for him, making Frisk smile in response. “WORRY NOT LITTLE HUMAN! I THE GREAT CHEF PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE ALL THE SPAGHETTI YOU COULD EVER WANT!” Papyrus said with heroic stance.

Frisk’s shoulder’s slumped as her smile became forced. She remembered the awful taste of his food. But she didn’t want to hurt his feelings at all. She guess she would just have to take one for the team. “NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!” He Chortled. “FOLLOW ME HUMAN!” he shouted.

He turned on his heel and strutted confidently forward. Frisk quickly followed the tall skeleton.

Little did the younger brother skeleton and young human girl know, that they were being watched by Sans himself. 

He watched silently as Frisk who followed close behind Papyrus. He slightly smirked as he caught onto her White lie. She did eat some spaghetti but not nearly the whole plate. Instead of saying she left it, she lied and said she ate it. Which he didn’t know many monsters who wouldn’t do that. 

Sans also noticed that she continued to smile even though she didn’t want to eat any more of his brothers cooking. Instead of rejecting him, She went along with Papyrus, which he knew was pretty hard to do. “Heh. Thanks kid.”He said to himself.” Quickly taking a shortcut to meet them up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mostly trying to stay with the first part of the story in Undertale, but I promise, I'll make some events by myself! I'm kind of rushing with the puzzle thing because I really want to start writing some fluff with Sans~ ;3
> 
> I'm sorry if this takes a while but I'll try. ( Which probably means it will take a while again. -_-  
> Until next time guys! <3


	11. Official friends and a little closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk officially makes friends with Papy, and spends some time with Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Frazie here! I sacrificed sleep for you guys! 
> 
> Any who, OVER 100 FRICKEN KUDOS?! I FRICKEN LOVE YOU GUYS.

Papyrus strutted confidently, his ego boosted to the stars. His boots crunched loudly in the snow which each large step. Never have he been complimented on his cooking before! Perhaps the human had good taste! And here he thought that he was going to capture the human!

...Wait…

HE WAS ON A MISSION TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN! Papyrus immediately turned on his heel, to face the small human that was far behind him. He didn’t realise that he was taking such big steps, and since the human was so short, she struggled keeping up.

By the immediate cut off of Papyrus, Frisk bumped into the large skeleton. His brow bone furrowed at her. Did she do something wrong? Frisk made a worried confused face towards the skeleton. 

“HUMAN...THIS IS WRONG! I SHOULD BE CAPTURING YOU!” Papyrus shouted.”BUT...IT’S HARD TO CAPTURE ANOTHER PUZZLE AND PASTA LOVER! WHY COULDN’T YOU HAVE OTHER INTEREST HUMAN?!” Papyrus huffed. Frisk looked at him confused. What was he talking about? Was he reconsidering her freedom?

Papyrus focused his gaze towards the ground and sighed.” I CAN’T DO IT...I CAN’T EVEN CAPTURE EVEN SOMEONE AS WEAK AS A HUMAN.”

Frisk’s eyes widened. Papyrus was showing her mercy. Even though it would affect him negatively. “I GUESS MY FRIEND POPULATION WILL REMAIN STAGNANT…NYEEEEEEEEHHHHH…” Papyrus groaned as his body slumped to the ground, crossing his legs and watching his feet.

Frisk looked at the monster that had a glum expression. She didn’t fully understand why he had to be on the Royal guard just to make friends. Then again, Frisk didn’t know how many Monsters were in the Underground. Maybe there was only a few. 

Taking a few steps forward, Frisk stood about 2 feet away from where Papyrus was sitting. Papyrus sadly looked up, with disappointment in his eye sockets. His gaze was met with a small delicate hand slightly covered with light blue sweater.

Confusion spread over the young skeleton’s face. The skeleton hummed in a question. 

‘Maybe...We could be friends?’ Frisk shyly signed to the slumped skeleton. “WHA-...YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?!” Papyrus sprung to his feet with a large smile instantly reappearing on his face. His face leaned in close to Frisk’s face waiting for a response.

Frisk slightly backed her face away, but didn’t step back. Frisk smiled sheepishly as she nodded. It was true. She did want to be friends nearly the moment she met Papyrus.   
“WELL THEN...I GUESS...I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE AN ACCEPTION FOR YOU HUMAN!” Papyrus yelled triumphantly. Frisk smiled as he tried to redeem his moment of sadness. Obviously he thought of it as a weakness.

“ALRIGHT HUMAN! NOW WE ARE FRIENDS! WE SHALL EXCHANGE NAMES! I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! A FUTURE SOILDER, OF THE ROYAL GUARD!” Papyrus screamed, striking a heroic pose.” AND YOU ARE???”

‘Frisk’ Frisk signed back. It was a bit plain to be honest. But Frisk didn’t have a last name. Or at least that she knew of.

“FRISK?! IT IS RATHER BLAND, IS IT NOT?! HMMM….HOW TO FIX IT…”Papyrus hummed as he paced back and forth in concentration. Obviously deep in thought.

“I GOT IT! FRISK… THE HUMAN! IT IS PERFECT!” Papyrus shrieked with stars in his eyes. Frisk gave papyrus a quizzical face. Well if he wanted to call her that, It was more of a longer nickname. But it slightly had a good ring to it.

“VERY WELL! IT IS DECIDED! NOW, WE MUST GET BACK TO MY GREAT SPAGHETTI!”Papyrus shrieked. Taking Frisk’s hand in firm grasp, he quickly turned around and started to run, basically dragging frisk along with him.

“HUMAN! YOU NEED TO RUN!” Papyrus shrieked. On the other hand, Frisk was struggling to even take one step. She was tripping over every step. Not to mention, Papyrus’s pulling was causing snow to get in her boots. Papyrus was quite fast. Suddenly, Frisk felt a bony hand slip around her waist and a slight pull. Pain shot through her stomach immediately through the pressure.

Reflexes kicked and Frisk’s hand immediately shot to her torso. But it was no use. She was already lifted off the ground to Papyrus’s side. Part of Frisk really didn’t want to be this close to an acquaintance and someone to grab her stomach in general, but the other part of Frisk was grateful since her legs started to get tired, cold and wet from the deep frozen snow.

Before Frisk knew it, They were in front of a large wooden house, with two mail boxes. One completely empty and one filled to the brim with envelopes. Papyrus placed Frisk gently back on her legs. “WELCOME TO MY HOUSE, HU- I MEAN FRISK!” Papyrus stumbled over his words. Frisk looked over the house. Its lights were on. Some sort of christmas lights at the roof of the house and the stand. With a christmas wreath at the door. The house had a light brown wooden finish all over the house.

Papyrus stepped forward unlocking the front door and stepping into the house. Frisk was about to take a step forward when she heard a loud shriek of anger.

“SANS!” Papyrus yelled. 

“Hey paps.” Frisk heard Sans’ lazy voice. Slightly feeling a bit exhilarated. She wanted to get a chance to talk to Sans once again. “SANS! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET GROCERIES! FRISK WANTED TO EAT MORE OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus stomped.

“Heh, sorry paps. I took a nap.” Sans slothfully answered. Papyrus motioned Frisk into the house while he continued to argue to Sans that seemed to be barely listening. Frisk took a step into the house. It had blue and magenta curvy stripes in the carpet. A table up to the side wall. A couch to the left where a Lazy Sans was shiftlessly laying. 

“URRRGGG! FINE SANS! I’LL GET THE GROCERIES. BUT YOU NEED TO GET THEM THE NEXT TIME SANS! THIS IS THE 95TH TIME!”Papyrus huffed. Turning to Frisk, Papyrus kneeled down to Frisk’s eye level. “I APOLOGIZE FRISK, BUT I AM AFRAID I WILL HAVE TO MAKE YOU WAIT. I NEED TO GET MORE INGREDIENTS FOR MY DELICIOUS PASTA! NOT TO WORRY LITTLE HUMAN! I SHALL BE BACK BEFORE YOU SAY SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus said in a comforting manner.

Frisk nodded in understanding. Papyrus stood back up and walked up to the door. “SANS! I’LL BE RIGHT BACK! WATCH THE HUMAN WHILE I AM AWAY.” Papyrus yelled.

“Ok.”Sans replied. “I’LL BE BACK HUMAN!”Papyrus said one last time just to make sure she understood. Frisk again nodded.

Papyrus left the house. Leaving only Sans and Frisk. 

Frisk slightly turned to Sans in order to break the ice. Sans’ eye sockets were closed, indicating he was asleep. But, this was odd. Toriel would tell Frisk where to go and what they should do. She was independent at all. So now that Papyrus was gone… Frisk didn’t know what to do. Should she just stand and wait for Papyrus? Or try to wake up Sans? It would seem rude to just make herself at home and sit down, right? Frisk looked around the house. Maybe… she should sit on the ground?

She felt so frazzled, she had no idea what to do. In Frisk’s confused state, Sans opened one eye to look at the girl. What was she doing? She looked like she was debating something in her head.

“Hey,kid.” Sans said, causing a Frisk to jump at the sudden sound, She thought he was asleep.

“You okay there? You look a bit flustered.” Sans said, opening both eye sockets. Frisk nodded firmly, still a bit surprised.

“Heh… sorry bout’ that kid. I guess I was just BONE tired.” Sans joked. Frisk slightly giggled. Sans felt a slight relief, Frisk seemed like a bit of an introverted kid. She doesn’t talk and communicates by hands. So at least he can get her to laugh.

“So...what do ya think? Of paps I mean.”Sans tried to continue the conversation. 

‘He’s...really nice. And REALLY enthusiastic.” Frisk shyly signed back. “Heh, yeah, Tibia honest, He’s like that about everything. Just try to get used to it.” Sans slightly chuckled. Frisk nodded.

‘I actually admire that. I don’t really feel like I have any confidence.’Frisk sheepishly signed. Sans turned to her with a lazy smile on his face. “Heh, don’t worry kid, Hangin’ out with paps will definitely change that.” Frisk nodded in agreement.

“P.S. kid, You’re allowed to sit down. It’s not rude just to sit.”Sans slightly chuckled at Frisk’s timid actions. Frisk slightly blushed for being called out. Taking the walk of shame, Frisk took baby steps towards the couch. She sat down quickly, putting her hand on her knees, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Sans looked over at the kid. Is she really that worried about taking up to much space? The kid had more than enough room on her side, and Sans wasn’t even sitting in a way that He was taking up room on the couch. Resting his cheekbone on his metacarpals, while watching Frisk’s movements

Frisk felt Sans eyes on her waiting for some type of conversation. Sans was having a hard time too. He didn’t know what to talk about. They finished talking about Papyrus, and nothing was happening. Especially since the kid didn’t talk too much. So continuing a conversation was pretty hard.

Tired of the silence, Sans reached for the remote, turning on the T.V. A show about cooking challenges with 4 monsters turned on. Frisk looked up to the sound of television. She never seen a T.V. before so this was new. 

‘What is that?’ She curiously signed and pointed to the TV. “I don't know, One of Pap’s favorite shows or something.” Sans said scratching the back of his skull.

Frisk shook her head in the misunderstanding.

‘No, I mean, what is that box thing?’ Frisk corrected herself. Sans eyes slightly widened. “You don’t know what a TV is? “ Sans asked slightly surprised. Frisk shook her head looking back at the strange box. “ Well… That’s the Television. It lets us watch shows and movies. Like what you're seeing.

Frisk leaned toward the TV, Putting her elbows on her knees and her hands on her chin. Sans sighed in relief, The TV got the kid talking. Plus the show was pretty interesting. For the next hour or two, Frisk and Sans had discussions on the show.It even got Sans and Frisk to bet who would win. One round, Frisk and Sans betted on the same Monster, only for the monster to get to the final round and lose it. Sans groaned as both of them were now on the ground, close to the TV. Frisk put her hands on her forehead.

“Aw come on! They almost had it!” Sans groaned. Frisk hummed in response, She couldn’t believe it. He was so close to winning! If only he didn’t overbake those burgers!

Little did Frisk know, is that she was actually being much more comfortable with sans. The TV show, was the perfect ice breaker. The next episode came on and they introduced all of the contestants. Sans turned to frisk with a stern and serious face. “Okay kid...Which one do you have your bets on?” Frisk had a fake serious face, slightly hiding her smile.

‘I think the bunny will win-’ Right when frisk was about to finish her answer, they both jumped at the sound of Papyrus opening the door with the bags in his hands. Papyrus wide eyes quickly turned Smug. He had tried to get Sans to watch that show for so long. Now he was no more than 3 feet away from the TV. Not to mention Frisk was watching the show as well.

“SANS…” Papyrus cooed Triumphly.

“...hey pap” Sans said simultaneously as frisk.  
‘...Hi Papyrus...’ Frisk signed simultaneously as Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering what the show they are talking about, Watch Cupcake wars. THAT, IS, MY SHOW. I love it sooooo much. I watch it all the time with my mom and niece. We all bet who will win too! 
> 
> And that awkward moment at the end tho.
> 
> I tried to get this out as soon as possible. :> Hope you enjoy!


	12. Terrifying Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus makes some spaghetti for Frisk (but it is not good at all...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a while! I started school, and I'm in something animators call, MAP HELL.
> 
> And this will be really short. I'm sorry. ;-;

Frisk’s eyes wandered the large clean kitchen. Papyrus set all the groceries on the counter. Frisk knew that she had quite a small frame, even for a child, But she couldn’t help it. Even as nice as the two brothers were, she still didn’t know them. And She thought it would be quite rude to take up too much space. 

Sitting on the edge of the chair, hands on knees, and all limbs rigid. There was a slight pinch at her abdomen. For some reason, the pain seemed to vary on the time of day. When she left, she didn’t feel too much pain. It got a bit stronger at the puzzles. And Now it was barely pinching.

Sans, even the living room, could see her rigid limbs and motionless body. Her eyes sometimes rose to Papyrus’s lively movements, putting away the groceries.

“ALL DONE HUMAN! NOW YOU CAN FINALLY GET READY AND TASTE MY DELICIOUS PASTA.” Papyrus beamed as he turned to Frisk. Frisk forced a small smile and nodded. But quickly looked back at the table. Papyrus paid no attention to it though as he quickly grabbed out the flour, eggs, pepper, cheese, salt, and powdered sugar. 

Frisk was definitely not a cook and barely knew what the first thing to cooking was, but she was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to put powdered sugar and cheese in the pasta. 

Papyrus stood rigid for a moment, taking a deep breath in front of the food. Frisk’s eyes fell onto the taller brother, wondering why he suddenly went still.

Like lightning, Papyrus grabbed the flour and through it into the mixing bowl. The small girl at the table jumped at the loud sound of the flour hitting the glass dish .Adding honey and the eggs to the bowl.He quickly kneaded it and added the water + cheese. Taking both hands and making them into fist, He pounded roughly into the ingredients. So much that Frisk thought he would break the bowl.

A startled Frisk watched in awe how fast he mashed the tomatoes. He added a bunch of spices that Frisk couldn’t name. But by the look of it, it was way too much. You couldn’t even see the red from the tomatoes. There was a thick layer spice on top of the sauce. Adding water to the mix, it looked like a lumpy thin sauce.

He then put the pasta in the stove. Which was supposed to be boiled but it went in the stove. Along with the pasta, the sauce went along with it in the stove. 

Frisk’s eyes were wide. Papyrus was spilling more than enough on the counter and floor. He was going so fast that it seemed that he was racing himself or something.

“HUMAN! YOU MUST WAIT A LITTLE LONGER! MY AMAZING PASTA WILL BE READY ANY MINUTE!”Papyrus shouted. 

The stove beeped loudly, while the taller skeleton raced to the stove. “I GOT IT!” Papyrus screamed, causing Frisk to slightly jumped again.

In less than 3 minutes Papyrus was panting in front of Frisk, struggling to keep his heroic pose while holding a horrendous plate of spaghetti. The pasta was burnt, showing dark brown spots all over the noodles. The pasta was covered in a yellowish powder. Looking at the counter, it read lemon powder. 

“HUMAN!*pant,pant* I’M DONE WITH YOUR SPAGHETTI! HERE YOU ARE!” Papyrus shrieked once more while landing a rather large plate right in front of Frisk. Frisk forced a pained smile. 

Sans took one lazy eye towards the small child. His face took a more sympathetic smile as he watched her struggle. She would probably tell Papyrus that she was already full at the first bite. Papyrus handed the fork to Frisk, excited for her to eat the pasta.

Frisk picked up the fork as a her eyes lied from her smile. She definitely did NOT want to eat this, but Frisk didn’t want to hurt Papyrus at all. Frisk slowly twirled the noodles around the fork. 

When it was firmly around the fork, she raised the burnt spaghetti so it was at the mouth height, Holding her breath from her nose, she shoved a forkful of the dreadful meal in her mouth. It tasted so bitter yet sweet from the powdered sugar. The lemon powder made it sour.

Her lips puckered at the sour and bitter taste. Her face scrunched up and her eyes squeezed closed. Sans slightly grinned at her scrunched face. He was getting ready to bail her out by calling Papyrus and distracting him, but suddenly the kid shoved another piece of spaghetti in her mouth. Surprising Sans and Amazing Papyrus at the same time.

Bite after bite, the plate of spaghetti slowly started to disappear. Sans didn’t once take his eyes off her.

Like that, the plate was empty. Sans just sat there in awe. No one has ever survived through a whole plate of spaghetti from Papyrus. Even Sans himself would hide his food away when Papyrus wasn’t watching.

Frisk slightly slumped forward. Her hands were into fist from choking down her food. Her hair covered most of her face but Frisk managed to give a thumbs up and raise her head. Her way of thanking Papyrus for the meal. 

“OH MY GOD! YOU ARE MEETING MY EXPECTATIONS! I KNOW WE’LL BECOME BEST FRIENDS SOON!” Papyrus shouted with stars in his eyes. Soon he picked up a slightly disgusted Frisk by the underarms and held her up to Frisk. Frisk’s head was a bit limp from her horrid meal.

“SANS! CAN WE KEEP HER PLEEEEEASE!” Papyrus pleaded yet beamed. Frisk’s eyebrows furrowed. Wasn’t that supposed to be a line for a pet?

“Wut.” Sans said surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE SOON! I PROMISE! >/.\


	13. A place to sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and papy playfully arguing where frisk should sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you remember last chapter, it was wayyyyy to short! Just consider these two chapters as one!

“SANS!!!” Papyrus shrieked. “SHE CAN’T SLEEP IN THAT PIGSTY YOU CALL A ROOM!” A slightly sick looking Frisk stood awkwardly in between the brothers as they playfully argued where she should sleep.   
“JUST LET HER SLEEP IN MY ROOM!” The taller brother demanded. “But paps, where will you sleep?” Sans asked with a playfully lazy voice.

“THE COUCH!”

“Pap, you can’t sleep on the couch. You like to sleep laying down, and we both know that won’t work.”

“YOU SLEEP ON IT ALL THE TIME!”

“Yea, but I sleep sittin’ down. And not for a whole night. Jst’ for naps.”

Papyrus let out a large groan in frusturation. He knew Sans was right. He hated sleeping up right. Plus he would love to sleep in his own bed.

“BUT...BUT I DON’T WANT THE HUMAN TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!” Papyrus shrieked taking a hand and pointing it to Frisk. Both of the brothers eye sockets fell onto the small child as Frisk’s hands shot up in self defence.

“That’s why the kid can take my bed, you can sleep in yours, and I can just sleep on the couch.” Sans suggested.

“NO! THE HUMAN CAN’T STAND THAT HORRIBLE STENCH OF KETCHUP!” Papyrus screamed as he started stomping his foot on the floor. 

“Alright. Why don’t we just ask er’?” Sans proposed. He turned to the short child that had been patiently waiting for their discussion to be over. “So kid, where you wanna sleep?” Sans inquired to Frisk. 

Frisk was so caught off gaurd from the question she slightly jumped back. Sans rose a brow bone at her behavior. Watching her hands for some type of answer. But the thing is, Frisk didn’t know how to say ‘ i would like to sleep on the couch’ in sign language.

Scrambling for her pack, she started to shuffle through the contents. “...HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Papyrus questioned the small girl. Frisk shuffled a bit more until her hands found what they were looking for. Sans and Papyrus turned to Frisk, curious to know what she was searching for.

Standing up, Frisk turned around with a notebook in hand. Taking a pencil in one hand, Frisk scribbled down something on the paper.

‘Sorry, I don’t know all sign language.’ Frisk wrote. “AH! DON’T WORRY FRISK! LATER ON, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL TEACH YOU ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW!” Papyrus beamed. Frisk nodded and smiled in gratitude but again scribbled another sentence.

‘If you don’t mind, I wouldn’t mind the couch. I would hate to take any one’s bed.’ Frisk held up the notebook. 

Sans sighed in disapointment, “Welp. She made her cho-” 

“NO!” Sans was caught off by Papyrus.

“NO NO NO! THE HUMAN WILL BE SO UNCOMFORTABLE SLEEPING ON THIS COUCH!”Papyrus argued. Frisk held a slightly defensive stance from Papyrus’s loud voice. Sans took note of this. The kid was slightly anxious and defensive. Like she was scared, but then again, who wouldn’t be?

“C’mon pap, If she wants to sleep on the couch, let er’ sleep.” Sans persuaded his taller brother. “Why don’t you go upstairs and get ready. I’ll be up in a little to read you a bedtime story.”

Papyrus perked up rather quickly at the sound of a bedtime story. Turning on his heal, Papyrus made a run for it to his room. Like that he was gone with a door slam. Sans slightly chuckled at his brother’s actions and turned back to Frisk. Who was watching the door that Papyrus ran into, but quickly focused her gaze on Sans.

“Heh. So, how was Paps spaghetti?” He slightly teased. Frisk looked at him with a weak smile and her face turned slightly green at the memory of that terrible spaghetti. Sans chortled cheerfully at her face. It was so obvious it was funny.

“Pfffft… Sorry kid, didn’t mean to tease.” He winked. Frisk nodded tiredly to the large skeleton. He made her feel so...small. Frisk sleepily blinked as she was pretty tired from today. “Tired?” Sans questioned taking her out of her thoughts. Frisk shyly nodded. 

“Welp, I’ll go get some blankets and a pillow for ya’.”Sans muttered. He shuffled out of the room for a moment. Frisk looked around the house more, It seemed more cozy then Tori’s house. Toriel’s house was lovely and clean but since the house was slightly more messy but clean at the same time, it felt more like a home instead of a hotel or so.

Sans came back in the room with a roll of a blanket and a small white pillow. “Here. catch.” Sans said lazily while tossing the roll to frisk and the blanket to the couch. Frisk scrambled a bit to try and catch the roll. But eventually got her arms wrapped around it.

“Call me if you need anything...uh…”Sans shyly said, scratching the back of his skull,”Night kid.”

Frisk was about to turn around and thank him after setting the sheets, but he was already gone. Frisk slightly frowned at this. She didn't hear him go upstairs and she didn't see him either.

Frisk shrugged it off and tried to get herself to relax. Sitting down, frisk swung her legs to the couch as her head flipped down on the pillow. She was so tired. 

So tired.

But at the same time. Wide awake as questions filled her head. The exact Same one like from Toriel’s house.

But she gave up and let the pillow and blanket wish her away to a wonderful place called sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're wondering why I have a lot more mistakes in this than usual is because I had to write some of it from my phone. I'll fix it later! X//3


	14. Somewhat peaceful mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has her first morning with the skelebros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A full year has passed since Undertale first came out! That's crazy! 0-0
> 
> Any who. I'm about to do a time skip, to like when Frisk has stayed with the bros for like a month or at least a few weeks. I want da FLUFF~. But its weird if you have a really cute moment between strangers. This was slightly rushed but the weekend is coming!

Frisk woke up to a soft blanket on top of her body. Her eyes slightly opened getting used to the lights in the room. Eyes fluttered shut again due to the brightness slightly blinding her. The T.V. played quietly as her body shifted. It was so much warmer than she remembered it being. 

Opening her eyes once more, her vision slightly blurry from her eyes being closed for so long. Frisk let out a small soft grunt as she slowly hoisted her body off the couch. Immediately wanting to fall back asleep, as soon as her head poked up, Frisk felt the cold air on her face and head. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out of them. Frisk looked around the room in slight confusion.

_Where was she?_

She definitely wasn’t at Tori’s house. Her eyes ran over her surroundings until she was met with the kitchen light. A familiar face leaned into the doorway. It was Papyrus. 

“HUMAN! GOOD MORNING! I SHALL BE MAKING MY FAMOUS BREAKFAST SOON!” Papyrus chirped happily. Frisk sleepily nodded, hiding the small grimace as she remembered last night’s dinner. Memories clouded by sleepiness started to come back. 

“WHERE IS THAT LAZY BONES?”Papyrus huffed, “PARDON HUMAN, SANS!” Frisk wrapped herself in the blankets as it was much colder than from her previous sleeping position. 

Frisk suddenly started to hear Papyrus screaming his head off from upstairs.”SANS! GET UP! AT THIS RATE YOU’LL BE LATE FOR WORK AN-” Papyrus suddenly stopped. It almost sounded like he was surprised.”SANS!” He screamed once more before she heard angry footsteps stomping from upstairs.

“Mornin kid~”

Frisk jumped at the sudden voice right next to her. There Sans was. On the other side of the couch, next to her. Sipping a cup of coffee. He did it again. He always managed to appear out of nowhere.

‘Good morning, Sans’ Frisk signed. “Ya sleep well?” Sans asked as he watched the television. 

Frisk nodded. ‘Pardon me, but how did you get down here so fast’ frisk signed slightly. Sans slightly chuckled and gave her a lazy wink. “I know a shortcut.” Sans said with low voice. Frisk was still a bit confused. That still didn't make sense because of how fast and silent he was. He must of noticed the confusion on her face.

 

Sans slightly chuckled, making frisk look over to him. “Any way. Ya probably don’t want Paps cookin ,huh?” Sans questioned. But Frisk was so caught off guard. She silently hoped it wasn’t too obvious that she disliked the meal.

“That's okay, I'll help ya out.” Sans lazily smiled. Frisk looked up and smiled gratefully to sans and was about to sign him thank you but the taller brother came tumbling down the stairs. 

“SANS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TELEPORTING WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU?!” Papyrus shouted. “I was listening. I just didn't have a skeleTON of time to stay.” Sans joked. Papyrus let out a frustrated groan due to his brother’s lame joke.

Frisk stared at the brothers confused. What was “teleportation”?

Sans shrugged as he teased his brother with a few more jokes, annoying papyrus was hilarious. He pushed himself of the couch as he headed for the stairs. “Welp,I'm gonna get ready for work.”

Papyrus watched his brother annoyed as he lazily stepped up the stairs. Letting out a huff, he sat next to frisk as he crossed his arms.

“ PARDON MY BROTHER HUMAN! HE CAN BE SO LAZY SOMETIMES.” Papyrus angrily shouted, making sure sans heard him. Frisk shook her head. ‘He's fine.’ Frisk signed with a smile. Papyrus returned the favor as he hoisted himself and headed to the kitchen.

The tv played softly as frisk cuddled nicely into the soft blankets that were wrapped around her small body. Content of the warmth. 

“HUMAN! BREAKFAST IS SERVED~!” Papyrus sung happily. Frisk nodded to his calling as she silently called for sans. She didn't know how much she could take of this. Once in the chair frisk say in her space taking spot. Trying to make herself as small as possible. Papyrus set Down another, rather large, flat plate.

“BONEappitete” a low voice called. It took all frisk’s willpower to not sigh in relief now that sans was here. Hopefully he remembered what he said.

“SANS!” Papyrus screamed once again in anger.

Sans chuckled, taking the seat next to Frisk. Papyrus let out a tired groan and turned around. Sans gave frisk a lazy wink, as he slid a hand towards her plate. 

“SANS. SOMETIMES YOU JUST TELL JOKES OVER AND OVER! THE HUMAN MUST BE SO ANNOYED WITH YOUR JOKES ALREADY!” Papyrus loudly grumbled. Frisk watched as her eyes followed Sans’ bony hand, grabbing the plate slowly as he continued to distract his brother.

“Hey bro, have any plans today”Sans said lazily with the plate now in his hands. “OF COURSE! I’LL SHOW FRISK AROUND TOWN! I’M SURE YOU’LL LOVE IT HUMAN!” Papyrus went on and on about showing Frisk the town. 

Sans quickly threw the spaghetti into a bag and shoved it under the table. Just in time since Papyrus just turned around.

“HUMAN! YOU ATE YOUR SPAGHETTI FAST!”Papyrus cheered happily. Frisk suddenly felt guilty. This was a form of lying. Something Frisk hated. But she guessed it was for the best as she felt really sick last night. Or yesterday.

“Welp. Imma head out. See ya SPOON.”Sans joked as Papyrus stirred his spaghetti sauce with a large wooden spoon. “Pfft.”Frisk slightly giggled. That joke was so lame it was funny.

“SANS! STOP! YOU’LL INFECT THE HUMAN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES!”Papyrus yelled as he stomped his foot on the ground, causing a loud bang with each hit.

Sans chuckled, and then he….Disappeared. Just into mid air. Completely gone. Just like that. And Frisk just sat there completely dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I didn't. (._.)


	15. A date with Sans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets left alone but sans takes her out to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I've been gone!
> 
> So frisk and sans slightly (playfully argue), but it's for something cute! I promise!
> 
> BEWARE THE FLUFF IS STRONG.
> 
> Well not that strong but I'll be doing the time skip next chapter. :3

Frisk blinked a few times. What the heck just happened?

‘He...Vanished...He vanished into thin air? I-what?’ Frisk thought to herself.

Papyrus groaned loudly to his brother's disappearance that he was far too familiar with. Completely oblivious to the small girl’s confusion. “HUMAN. FORGIVE MY BROTHER. HE CAN BE OVERLY OBNOXIOUS.”He groaned bowing his head in defeat.

Frisk just sat there stunned, before she started to look around wondering if it was just an illusion. Maybe the spaghetti was making her hulusinate or something.

“HUMAN! ARE YOU SEARCHNING FOR SOMETHING??” Papyrus asked wondering what she was doing. ‘Where did he go? Sans I mean- If you don’t mind me asking!’ Frisk signed frantically at the end, being careful of how comfortable she got, it was considered rude to ask questions out of line. 

“OF COURSE YOU CAN ASK! BUT HE WENT TO WORK. WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE TO US!” Papyrus huffed. Frisk wasn’t comepletly satidfied with that answer. He misunderstood her question, it was more like, how did he vanish?

“OH MY GAWD!”Papyrus screamed, making Frisk jump out of her thoughts once again.”HUMAN, FORGIVE ME! I HAVE A LESSON WITH UNDYNE!” Papyrus shrieked somewhat sadly.

Frisk gave a questioning face, as she had no idea what was the problem. “I WON’T BE ABLE TO WATCH YOU TODAY! I WILL BE GONE!”Papyrus howled in disapointment. Oh.

Oh.

Frisk felt her shoulders slightly slump. She actually wanted to spend the day with Papyrus and going around the town sounded nice. “WORRY NOT HUMAN! I SHALL BE BACK THIS EVENING AND SHALL PREPARE AS MUCH SPAGHETTI AS YOUR HEART DESIRES!” Papyrus shouted, going into his heroic stance once more. Which Frisk’s shoulders slumped even more.

(Not exactly what I really want…)Frisk thought to herself.

‘You don’t have to do that for me,Papyrus. You and your brother have been too kind to me already.’Frisk signed. And she meant it.

She was extremely Grateful. Every monster that she has met have been kinder than every human she has ever met. She started wondering why humans are considered the nicer creatures while the monsters have done nothing wrong...Well, she guessed there was Flowey.

“NONSENSE HUMAN. I,THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM THE BEST OF FRIENDS! AND THE BEST OF TAKE CARE OF EACHOTHER!” Papyrus said slightly softer with a large boney smile.

Frisk looked at Papyrus and exchanged his large smile with her own shy, small one. 

 

“GOODBYE HUMAN! I SHALL BE BACK BEFORE YOU CAN SAY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus waved goodbye before he walked out the door.

Frisk sheepishly waved back. When the door closed, her smile faded. It was very quiet now. She didn’t like it.

She stood there in complete and utter silence before-

“Hey.”

Frisk jumped to a low gruff voice. She heard this voice before. Her head turned over her shoulder and-

No one was there.

Frisk thought that she was imagining and she turned her head back only to see the shorter skeleton brother. Sans.

 

Frisk nearly bumped into him if she hadn’t Jumped a few feet back like a cat. He chuckled at the child’s confusion. “Heh. Hey kid. Sorry bout’ that.”He said lazily as he winked at her playfully.  
Frisk blinked a few times before she let herself go back into her normal position.

‘Sans? How-’ Frisk signed but was interupted.

“I know a shortcut.”He chuckled again.

‘Papyrus said you would be at work.’

“I’m on my lunch break.”

‘It’s in the morning’

“Well..”Sans smiled a grin on the joke. “Lets just say, I don’t have a skeleTON of work to do.” Frisk let out a few giggles at sans’ joke. “And tibia honest, I don’t want to work.” Sans joked letting Frisk laugh a bit louder. “I just wish I had the BACKBONE to tell my boss.”Sans joked some more.Frisk was laughing harder now, These jokes were pretty funny, considering she’s never heard a joke before. So when he first told one, it caught frisk off guard with the sudden play on words.

“Alright kid, enough jokes, take my hand.” Sans said so casually. 

(Wait what?!) Frisk thought to herself. What happened? Just a second go they were joking and now He was asking for her to take her hand??

Sans took out and raised a boney hand out of his pocket as it patiently waited for Frisk’s. Frisk hesitated for a second, not knowing what was happening. For all Frisk knew, Sans was a man. Or a full grown male monster.And she never had a good expirience whenever they meant this.

Unconciously, Frisk raised her hand and set it gingerly onto Sans’s. It was pretty warm considering it was a bone. There wasn’t any blood in bone so it didn’t make any sense.  
She could not get her head wrapped around him.

Suddenly, she saw the world whirl around her, as a blue glow surrounded both of them. Her soul came out but it was… blue? Last time it was red right?

A soft music filled her ears and warmth fell over her. The blue glow dispersed leaving her a dizzy mess. She stumbled back and forth but the 3rd time she stumbled forward, she nearly fell but a hand grabbed at her waist and pulled her back up.

“Heh, sorry kiddo, I forgot to warn you about that.”She heard sans say. Frisk was still a bit dizzy but regained her ballance somehow. ‘I- what just- San-’ She managed to signal but it was pretty hard to read.

“Sorry, I came here so you could eat food that was actually edible.” Sans coaxed her arm over to the counter. With a good shaking of the head, she managed to follow sans up to a bar stool. Her head looked around to see other monsters There was some type of man with a horse head, a pink bird, the three dogs she saw from before, two newer dogs and other monsters.

Most monsters didn’t even see Frisk and continued with their food.Some took some glances at the young girl, but ignored her. Some of them noticed that she was there and glared, some even nearly got up to do something but then coward out and went back to their food. 

Frisk was completely oblivious to Sans turning his head in the same direction, flaring up his left eye and a large glare upon his usual lazy face. It was clear his face said-

Back off, bud.

The monsters instantly had the message and greatly backed down. Everyone knew what Sans was like when he was angry. Once a monster stepped out of line and yelled at papyrus for bumping into him. Let's just say when sans heard of this, they had a real bad time.

Sans turned back only to see the kid was once again in her crouching spot. Trying to not take up as much room as possible. Hands on her knees, leaning forward, as stiff as a board.

“Kid,why are you so stiff?” 

Frisk looked at him slightly flustered of being pointed out.

“Cause you seem pretty BOARD.” Sans jokes with a rather large smile. Frisk smiled and slightly giggled. She seemed more relaxed now.

Grillby's came over and noticed frisk but didn't have a big reaction at all. “Hey grillbz, this is frisk.” Sans introduced her. Frisk shyly smiled and awkwardly waved hello.

Grillby took a rather long look of silence at frisk. Making frisk gaze shift down to her legs once more. Until-

“ Hello, young one.”

Frisk’s head rose from the sound of a very hushed and soft voice, grillby had a small smile before it faded and turned to sans.

“You want a burger kid?”

Frisk turned to him from the funny name. ‘What's a burger?’ Frisk signed slightly curious.

Sans looked at them slightly surprised but then shook his head and turned to grillby. “ two orders of burg and fries” sans lazily said holding up two fingers.

Grillby nodded and left the two for a while. Sans joked and the kid would occasionally laugh but would usually just smile.

(Okay… Getting her to talk is gonna be harder than I thought) Sans silently thought.

Grillby later came back with two piping hot burgers, two bowls of fries and a large red bottle.

Grillb placed half the food in front of frisk and the other half in front of frisk. For a moment, Frisk stated at the large sandwich. She was sure that people ate them with hands but she wasn't sure. Should she get a fork and knife like at papyrus’S house? Maybe she should eat it like dogs do since she's seen dog monsters down here.

She looked over to sans who was gulping down that red bottle. Frisk turned back to the plate of food and picked up the burger in her hands. She couldn't figure how to eat it down here so she went by instinct. Taking a bite out the juicy burger, her eyes shot open as she processed the food’s taste. It was juicy, thick, warm, and delicious. 

She closed her eyes and took another bite. She couldn't get enough. It was like heaven compared to Papyrus's spaghetti.

Sans took a glance over to frisk and smiled. She already looked 15 times happier and more content with this food instead of his brothers horrible cooking.

Frisk was soon done with the large burger and cleaned her hands and face with the paper towels that grillby had placed.

Letting out a large hum of content. Frisk signed. Now for the fries. Taking one in her hand, she popped it into her mouth.

Potatoes?

The instant memory of potatoes came back to her. She's eaten something like this before. Although these were strippe slightly showered in salt.

The crispy texture was mouth watering and the salt paired perfectly with it.

 

About an hour later, the two happy campers were finished with their food and slightly stuff but content. Grillby took their plates and placed the bill in between them. When frisk got a glance at it, she felt her face go pale. She completely forgot about paying the food. Did she leave her money in her bag at Papyrus's house. Oh no. Frisk was pulled out of her frantic state by a low gentle voice.

“I got this” sans said calmly as he slid the bill over to him. ‘Wait! No, that's not fair.’ Frisk signed complaining.

“What's not fair kid?” Sans said raising a brow bone at her.’You shouldn't pay, i should.’ Frisk signed back.

“Kid, I said I would take you out, and that's what I'm doing, I'm paying.” He stated a bit more firm than his usual lazy talk. “ it's my way of saying thank you for Pap’s. He's been wanting another friend.”

‘But it's really the other way. You two have been way too kind to me already. Letting me in your house and making me food, giving me a place to sleep for the night! It's far too generous. I should be paying to thankyou.’

“ kid even if I was going to let you pay, which I'm not, you don't have your money with ya.” Sans retorted. ‘Well that’s true…’ Frisk signed looking down.’ Maybe I can pay you back?’ Frisk signed a bit more hopeful.

 

Sans brought up a hand and landed it on frisk’s head and slightly Ruffles his fingers through the her soft hair.

“Dun worry yer pretty little head over it. That’s not necessary.” Sans said with a teasing wink and smile. “I got it.”

Frisk face was slightly pink as sans retracted his hand and reached for his wallet and started shuffling through his money. 

Frisk looked back at the counter, still pink from his hand. 

 

‘Thankyou.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO KUAT. I love these two to bits! Just kiss! Well, no wait for like 8 years, the. Kiss!


	16. Staying up late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is enjoying life and waits for Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Frazie here!  
> I'm not as proud with this one as I am with the last one. I'm sorry. ;w;
> 
> I'm soo sorry. I got my braces and expander put back in after I had my teeth pulled out, and it hurts like a bitch. I want to cry. Q^Q I'll try to keep up with this!

It’s been around 5 1/2 weeks since Frisk first took a step into the skele brothers home. Some of the best weeks of Frisk’s life. Papyrus and Sans were just so accepting and nice. She thought that this was a dream. A secret haven then she went to and never tried to remember her life on the surface.

Maybe when she fall asleep in this paradise, that was when she woke up, and refused to remember the day, and faded back to her dear friends. 

If it was a dream...Frisk NEVER wanted to wake up. She knew it was selfish of her to want that. She knew that she didn’t deserve such kind monsters to take care of her. But she so wanted, to just spend eternity with Sans and Papyrus. That would be like a dream come true.

 

There was one large rule though. Frisk wasn’t allowed to leave the house if the brother’s weren’t home. When Frisk asked why, Sans told her that Pap’s friend, was a human thirsty monster and wanted her blood and soul. Unless Sans or Pap was out there with her, she was going to be okay.

Frisk was still confused but happily obliged. She had no interest to leave anyway. It was also too cold. Papyrus said she could borrow a shirt but Frisk declined. Fearing that they would see the dark bruises that stained her skin.

Frisk was sitting on the couch, happily watching a cooking show that papyrus put on. He didn't seem to really take any of the tips though. She let her feet wriggle free as her boots were near the door. Wearing her pajamas that Toriel gave her. Still soft with the nice fabric brushing on her skin.

Papyrus was already deep asleep in his room. Apparently, Papyrus worked himself to the bone. Frisk giggled slightly. Papyrus didn’t even make spaghetti, but Frisk wasn’t complaining. She didn’t really want any. 

Frisk glanced at the clock, (...It’s getting late. Sans should be done with work…)

Frisk hopped off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. She pulled out a chair and took a seat. She wanted to wait for Sans. But if she was going to do that, She couldn’t be on the couch. She would definetely fall asleep. 

Her eyes were locked on the door as the table digged into her chest. Frisk’s head slumped down on her arms. She was looking forward to hearing Sans’ joke. Every night, he would come home, and annoy Papyrus with his jokes.

She sighed in defeat at her sleepiness. Sans was probably not coming home. Why was she waiting anyway? Even if Sans did come home, It would be pretty weird that she stayed up for him. She lied her head on her crossed arms. But maybe...just maybe Sans would be happy that Frisk was worried. That was the only motivation Frisk needed to keep awake.

 

So she waited.

And waited. 

 

And

 

w a i t e d.

 

It was 12:04am now. He was supposed to come home around 5pm. Frisk waited for 6 hours. She layed her head drousily on her crossed arms on the table. Her eyes became slightly heavy.

(Where are you, Sans….?)

She was half asleep by now. Frisk breathed softly in a steady rhythm letting the cool air, softly brush her skin. The table wasn’t exactly comfortable, but her sleepy state didn’t really care. It was a peaceful, empty silence. Her mind wandered once again into dream land.

Sans wasn’t coming…

 

She didn’t need to stay awake.

 

Didn’t need to worry.

All she needed was to…

Sleep.

Frisk was barely aware of the sound of a door opening. Inside stepped Sans, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was expecting Frisk to be sleeping on the couch like usual. He didn’t want to wake her up.

Closing the door as quiet as possible, he looked back at the TV that was quietly playing. He glanced at the couch but there was no bundle of blankets with Frisk in them. Curiosity kicked in and he looked around to find a sleeping Frisk on the table. She was sitting uncomfortably on a chair and slumped on the table. 

She looked a bit cramped. He hoped that she wasn’t waiting for him. He stopped at Grillby’s and ended up having a drink with some old friends. He didn’t know how late it had gotten. 

He walked up to her small body. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He gently rested a bony hand on her arm and faintly shook it. “Frisk...Hey buddy. Don’t you want to sleep on the bed?” He wispered. “You look bone tired…”He silently chuckled.

Frisk eye’s may have been closed but she was faintly aware of Sans, but she couldn’t wake up at all. She felt his hands slightly on her arm trying to wake her up. But her body stayed still and quiet.

Frisk simply thought Sans would give up and just let her sleep. She was slightly right but still wrong. She suddenly felt her body be engulfed by a warm fuzzy feeling. 

Gravity stopped and she began floating upwards and then down. Her body was gently put down on a soft material. 

“Kid...What are we gonna do with ya” She heard Sans mutter under his breath. His arms wrapped around her body. She was being carried Princess style.

 

By Sans.

Sans was carryring her.

 

Frisk was faintly aware and wanted to tell Sans he didn’t have to, but but her sleepy state decided to keep quiet. Her face slid onto his chest as he turned and headed towards the couch. She breathed his scent. It smelled sweet. Like ketchup. 

(This is so...comforting…)Frisk thought to herself.

Frisk was soon deep asleep. She was comfortably warm in Sans’ arms but it was short lived as she was lightly put down on the couch. Sans flared up his magic and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Frisk. After tucking her in, he turned to the TV and turned it off. 

Sighing one more time, he transported to his room and collasped on his bed. He was out before he took a second breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah.....I'm not proud of this at all. It was kind of rushed. But I'll give you guys something!


	17. A new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets a new monster and isn't home yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GAWD WHAT HAVE I DONE. THIS DISGUST ME! UGH!
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, HOW DARE I CALL MYSELF A WRITER AND GIVE YOU GUYS A NEW CHAPTER EVERY EON?! I AM ASHAMED! 
> 
> I am so sorry. I feel like a lot of you are gonna be pissed for this chapter. Xp

“HUMAN! WE MUST CONTINUE FASTER!” Papyrus shrieked impatiently. He promised Frisk that he would take her to go around town today. Frisk was so excited. She loved living with the brothers, but she had a desire for adventure. She could only go out into the front yard, and that was with the brothers watching her. But there was one problem. That she REALLY didn't like.

 

 

“Sorry kid, I can’t go with ya. I got work.” Sans said as apologetic but happy as possible.

‘But didn’t you work yesterday? Don’t you get at least one day of the week off?’ Frisk signed with a small pout on her face. She didn’t really get to see Sans too often since he was always at work, or sleeping.

“Sorry bud” Sans tried to liven the mood by pulling up his hand to her head and playfully ruffling her soft brown hair. It was a small habit that he accidentally got into,” I’ll make it up to you tomorrow. Grillby’s?” Sans said a bit more quiet. 

Frisk slightly perked up and hid whatever disappointment she had for today and gave Sans a small smile. She shouldn't act like a brat. It was enough of the brothers even letting her in their home. She shouldn't demand friendship.

Sans didn't notice her slightly guilty face and smiled back at her.”See ya paps, See ya kid” Sans said facing her until he took a “shortcut” and he was gone just like that. Frisk felt her smile slightly faint. She didn’t know why she was upset. He was just doing his job. Plus, why would a monster like sans want to spend time with frisk? She was pretty boring. She didn't even talk. Frisk silently scolded herself for being too attached to sans. 

(Give him some space dummy.) Frisk thought in her head.

Slightly flustered she headed back to find Papyrus who was packing a bag like a vacation was up ahead.

Her smile came back a bit more forced when Papyrus came back to the room with a large smile. “GOODBYE BRO- HE LEFT ALREADY DIDN’T HE?” Papyrus said looking very annoyed. His smile instantly faded into a face that read, how dare you. Frisk nodded apologetically. “HE NEVER WAITS FOR ME TO SAY GOODBYE THAT LAZY BONES!” Papyrus yelled.

Frisk slightly giggled and patted papyrus on the arm to comfort the taller brother.

Papyrus sighed very loudly, “OH FRISK, THANKYOU. YOU’RE TOO PRECIOUS FOR THIS CRUEL HOME.” Papyrus said in a fake sad manner for a comedic effect, he held Frisk tightly to his chest before screaming ,”NOT TO WORRY HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL BE A GUARD! A ROYAL GUARD.”

Papyrus strutted his heroic pose once more. Frisk giggled once more.

‘Papyrus, you are so cool’ frisk signed with a happy face now on. “YOU REALLY THINK SO!? YOU ARE 10x COOLER NOW FOR JUST SAYING THAT!” Papyrus yelled happily and hugged harder. 

 

 

Sans walked into the bar with his usual lazy face on. He waved to some monsters he knew and pulled out his usual bar stool. Grillby came up and waited for him to order, “I’ll take usual Grillbz” Sans winked lazily. Grillby nodded and came back with a red bottle filled with ketchup.

“Thanks Grill-” Sans was about to finish until Grillby didn’t hand him the bottle yet. Grillby quietly rose a fiery eyebrow as his gaze fell behind Sans, he finally slid the condiment over to Sans. Sans looked over his shoulder for his gaze to be met with 3 other female monsters that were eyeing him. Looking at him up and down, and quietly giggling along with whispers.

There was a bunny, a mouse, and plant monster. Sans shrugged it off, It wasn’t the first time he was stared at. He turned it off and continued with his drink.

“Hello there~” A rather alluring voice said. Sans turned around, his white pupils were once again met with a female monster. It was the Doe, with her bunny ears were tied up together to resemble a pony tail. She was a light brown bunny with a white underside covering the lower part of her face to her the inside of her legs, She wore a short red skirt dress with a large brown belt.

Sleeveless as well, Sans raised his brow bone like Grillby and eyed the girls that were looking around his “lower side” of his body. Slightly disgusted, sans forced a fake smile and said “hey” and turned back around towards the bar. He quietly hoped she would go away.

“My name is Gina. What's yours?” 

Sans was slightly surprised when in the corner of his eye, there she was sitting right next to him. With a seductive face and revealing pose on the bar stool.

“Sans.” Sans stated. His permanent smile really wasn't helping this situation. “So you’re a skeleton...can I ask you something?” Gina asked. Sliding slightly closer. Sans turned to her “what is it?” He asked, he was slightly perturbed at this point.

“Do you have...a stick?”she asked quietly. Sans felt his eyes go dark at the stupid and very personal question. Who did this bunny think she is?

“One made out of magic.”Sans said flat. No humor. No smile. He was now irritated. “So you can make it bigger if you want it to?” Gina asked now very intrigued.

“I'm not having this conversation with you.”sans said but firmer than last time. “It's really none of your business.”

Gina stared at the skeleton with wide eyes. She was surprised with the sudden firmness but then burst out laughing. Sans turned back to Gina wondering what was so funny.

“HAHAHA! I’m soooo sorry! My friends dared me to ask you.” The bunny joyfully giggled. “To say I'm sorry, I'll buy you a drink.” Gina winked back at him. Sans surprised face just stared at her for a straight minute. Before his face turned into a relieved smile. Thank god she wasn't some bunny looking for sex. He didn't want to deal with it.

“Thanks, you had me there. Tibia honest, I was about to get outta here.” Sans joked. Gina giggled. Sans slightly heard squealing behind only realize it was her friends cheering her on. Gina saw too, and quickly turned around to hide from them. Gina’s face was red at this point.

“Sorry about my friends, they are weird.” Gina said embarrassed hiding in her paw like hands.

“Dun worry bout’ it.” Sans assure her.

 

“FRISK! THAT WAS SO CLOSE!” Papyrus yelled behind the door, his back and hands against it. “UNDYNE ALMOST SAW YOU!” He panted heavily. Frisk stared at the floor as she panted as well. They were in the city, but suddenly Papyrus spotted Undyne, grabbed Frisk’s arm, and ran for dear life.

‘I’m sorry, I should've been more careful.’ Frisk signed sadly. If Frisk ran faster, Papyrus wouldn’t have had to basically drag her along the snow. “NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE FRISK! IT’S FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT?!”Papyrus screamed.”OUR ESCAPE CALLS FOR SOME OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!” Frisk’s slightly small smile instantly slumped on her face to a frown. Making sure Papyrus didn't know she turned to her bag and kneeled down. 

That reminds her...Where was Sans? He told her that he would make it up to her and taking her to Grillbys. Well even if he comes within the next hour, Papyrus would already be done with his Spaghetti. Frisk shook off her small disappointment. After all, He didn’t promise her or anything. Something could have came up.

“HUMAN! LETS COOK! I’LL TEACH YOU HOW TO MAKE MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus shouted from the kitchen. 

Frisk still felt her eyebrows furrow in Sans’ absence, but she sighed and put on her happy face and stood up.

(He’s coming home soon.) Frisk thought to herself.

 

 

 

Definitely soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE. Maybe you can like Gina...? No? Okay. ;-;


	18. Finally back home and a New Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally goes home, and has some fluff with Frisk~ ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's taken a while, I wanted to make a longer chapter this time. I was in English class and I tried my best with some tips my teacher was teaching.
> 
> Anywho. I wanted to make up for the last chapter because of Gina, I know a lot of you aren't a huge fan but she's a nice girl to you guys right? 0v0
> 
> So here's my gift of Frans~ to you guys! Nothing crazy, Frisk is still a kid, keep those smutty thoughts until she's at a good age. ;">

“I’m really happy, I met you Sans. You’re quite the comedian!” Gina happily said with a slight blush around her face. She and Sans have been talking for about an hour. Everytime Sans would try give her a hint that he wanted to head out, she wouldn’t have it and would start up a whole nother conversation. “Heh, yeah thanks.” Sans asked with a more tired voice than usual.

“You seem a bit bored, is there something wrong?” Gina asked as her ears lowered to seem droopy. Sans rubbed his eyes and pinched where his nose ridge would be. “No, I’m just Bone tired.” 

Gina smiled at the small joke. “Do you want me to walk you home? I don’t want you stumbing somewhere like an old drunk!” Gina giggled with her high-pitched voice. “Nah, I gotta get home to my bro and Frisk.” Sans unonciously saying frisk’s name.

“Frisk?” Gina asked with her ears perking up.

Wait….

Didn’t he say that he would take her to Grillby’s so he could make up for his absense? Shit. The kid is probably sad or even mad at Sans for his stupid mood. He slightly wanted to blame Gina but he knew it wasn’t her fault.

“Uh, yea.” 

“Who’s Frisk?” Gina’s voice slightly raised. She started to sound a bit agitated or something. Did Sans say something wrong? “It’s this girl that me and my bro found. She’s staying with us for now.”Sans replied looking back at his drink as he swirled it in his hands.

“So you live with a woman...?”Gina said, her sweet smile instantly turned into an annoyed face as her eyes shot daggers at him. Sans’ semi confused yet straight face stared right back at her.

“Well she’s definetly not a woman. She’s still a kid.” Sans explained. Gina’s facial expression instantly brightened up as if a weight lifted off her shoulders. “Oh! That’s so nice of you to take in a vagrant!” Gina clapped her hands together happily. The word that she used for Frisk slightly offended him. He knew that Frisk was technically homeless, but she wasn’t some bum. “You know, You should let me visit and I can babysit!” Gina nearly shouted. Her ears raised as a large smile grew on her face.

“I...dun know….Frisk is different….” Sans said with rolling his eyes back. “You see, she doesn’t t-” Sans was suddenly interuppted.She seemed to not notice any of his body language because not even 2 seconds later, Sans heard a large slam right next to him. His head turned back to see Gina was now standing with her hands on the bar counter and looking directly at Sans. The stare made Sans a bit uneasy but he ignored it.

“I can do it!” Gina yelled with a powerful voice. Her persistent face shut him instantly. He raised a brow at the bunny monster before sighing in defeat. He really didn’t have the strength to argue with this chick. He turned to look at his drink as he felt the lights in his eye sockets go dim.

“I guess you two just meeting wouldn’t hurt.”He said with a more than tired voice. This girl could not be an adult and be this hyper. “Really?! Yah!” Gina screamed as she jumped up and down. Attracting more than enough attention. Sans turned back to the counter in shame. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Sans raised a hand over to Grillby, showing that he was ready to pay and leave. Sans had a huge weight of guilt dropped onto his shoulders. He could basically see the disapointment in Frisk’s face even when she tried to assure him it’s okay.

Grillby came over with Sans’ bill and slid it over the wooden counter. Secretly eying the bunny monster sitting next to Sans before getting back to work silently.“You’re leaving?” Gina asked with her ears drooping down once again, and a sad voice.

“Yea, I had to leave a while ago” sans clearly stated, slightly wanting her to feel guilty. Sans stood up from his chair and pulled out his wallet, ruffling through the green paper.

“U- wait!” Gina yelled with her high pitched voice. Sans felt a tug on his sleeve of his clothes. His eyes darkened from two things. Number one, he was annoyed and ready to leave. Number two, he was tired, it was like 10 o’ clock. 

“How about we exchange numbers?” Gina said as blood rushed to her cheeks showing through her fur,”So I can reach you...to babysit mean!” Sans brought a hand up to his neck and sighed inwardly. He didn’t really want to give his number to her but he didn’t want to be an asshole.

“Alright.”Sans groaned. Gina extended her hand towards Sans. He pulled out his phone and handed slowly and cautiosly to Gina. Gina didn’t wait, and grabbed the phone out of Sans’ hand. She had a victorious face on as she memorized his number and put her own personal contact in.

Once she was done her eyes raised up to sans with a seductive face as she handed the phone back. Slightly biting her lip to make things even more alluring. However, Sans barely even moved before extending his hand for his phone. 

Gina saw this, her face turned into an annoyed grown as she finally handed sans his phone, letting it fall onto his phalanges. It wasn't soon before her happy smile returned to her face. “It was nice meeting you sans! Feel free to call me any time!” Gina waved goodbye and turned back to her original spot with her friends.

Sans grumbled as he watched her walk back and shoved his phone in his pocket. Papyrus was gonna kill him for being out so late. And...poor frisk. He let her down. He sighed and pinched where his nose ridge would be again. He finally let himself teleport home. A wave Blue and yellow magic surrounded him and in a flash, he was in front of his house. Hopefully the kid was a heavy sleeper, he didn’t want to wake her up and explain what happened.

With one final huff, Sans slowly unlocked and pushed the door open with his bony hand. He peeked one eye socket in and let his white pupil scour the scene.To his surprise, the TV was still playing. It had some stupid talking cooking show that Papyrus loved to watch. He pushed the door in farther into the house, and there Frisk was.

Sitting up watching the show with her elbows on her legs and her hands supporting her head bent forward. 

Shoot. If he goes in through this way, there’s no way he could sneak past Frisk by walking, but maybe he could just teleport to his room. But he knew he had to apoligize. He shouldn’t have stayed with Gina so long.

Sans took a final breath and finally stepped through the door, Frisk’s head of course, whipped back and looked surprised at Sans’ appearence. Though her face softened to a sad hello expression. Sans sucked up his guilt and put on his best apolegetic face. “Hey kid.”

‘Hi.’ Frisk signed turning back to the TV. Crap, Frisk is definetly upset. Sans sighed inwardly as closed the door behind him. He shamfully took a seat next to Frisk as she barely acknoledged him.

“Look Frisk, I’m sorry, I know I was going to take you to grillbs but something came up.” Sans said to the floor with his eyes growing dark. Frisk joined him with his guilt stare at the floor. She knew she was acting like a brat. She shouldn’t be mad, Sans didn’t owe her anything. Absolutely nothing. 

 

So why did she feel rejected?

 

‘I’m sorry, I’m not mad.’ Frisk signed slowly. She looked just as guilty as Sans did. Sure he was smiling, but his eyes betrayed him. She could tell he was really sorry. ‘I think Papyrus is upset though.’

“Heh, yea, I expected that.”Sans said a bit bitterly. Frisk let out a long breath and wrapped her arms around Sans’. ‘I’m sorry.’Frisk sighed once again. “Why are you apoligizing? I’m the one who should apoligize.” Sans said finally looking at her as his thumb pointed at him.

‘I shouldn’t act like that. Things come up.’ Frisk signed looking down. “Ah... , Guess we both are apoligizing, huh.” Sans said with a lighter chuckle as he brought his hand up to frisk’s head. Once again with his habit, he Ruffled her soft brown hair.

“Hey I'll make it up to you. How about tomorrow, we spend the whole day together? Just you and me. I’ll show you around with my own commentary.” Sans said with a playful wink. Frisk almost jumped out of her spot at the sudden offer.

‘Really??’ Frisk obviously signed in a much better mood.

“Yup.”

‘But don't you have work tomorrow?’ Frisk signed with her eyebrows furrowing and her eyes turning back to the floor.”eh. I can take the day off. Not too many customers anyway.” Sans happily said finally leaning back into the cushion of the couch.

‘Thankyou so much sans!’ Frisk signed eagerly with a large smile jumping and hugging sans tightly. As she smushed her face, sans picked her up and sat her on his lap. Both of them facing the tv and his chin on top of her head with his arms wrapped around in a tight embrace.

“No problem kid.”sans said lazily as his voice started to go slightly slower. Frisk felt all her blood leave her body and rush to her face. Sans’ never held her like this before. Nobody that she can remember. It felt ...nice.

 

and secure. Like she was safe. Nothing was wrong. She shooted slightly deeper into sans oddly warm embrace and tucked herself in his jacket. Sans didn't seem to mind at all since he was barely just out of slumber’s reach.

Sliding her body sideways, frisk picked up her legs and swung them to the side. Allowing her to lie on sans princess style. She leaned up against his shirt. He smelled sweet. Like...ketchup. Breathing in his scent helped slumber finally close the small girl’s eyes. 

Sans took the sudden shift in her head as a hint and used his magic to grab the remote. He turned it the tv off. Finally allowing the room to be much darker. He then had his magic bring over a nice warm blanket.

Setting the soft green blanket on the two. Sans finally put himself to rest as well. He usually didn't really like sleeping next to people too much but it was frisk. She was basically family at this point, so...he guessed it was okay. Plus for some reason, she was very warm. Much warmer than sans and papyrus. Maybe it was a organism thing. Sans didn’t think too much about as the light in his eyes went darker and darker.

 

 

 

Finally. In a blissful sleep cuddled next to Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SO KUAT


	19. Sweet mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter of the next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF
> 
> I AM SO SORRY CHILDREN.
> 
> I'LL WORK ON THE NEXT PART BUT IT'S 12 AM RIGHT NOW. IMMA SLEEP. I'M SO SORRY.

Sans slowly stirred awake at the sound of a small vibration. He quietly cursed himself for being such a light sleeper at meaningless times, but the heaviest when he really needed to be awake.

 

He slightly grumbled and opened his tired eye sockets. His bright white pupils scoured the room before they settled on top of Frisk’s brown hair. Her face was basically buried into Sans’ shirt, breathing in a steady rhythm.

 

She was really warm for some reason, it took all of Sans’ willpower not just fall back asleep with her warmth alone. It was so comfortable, but the vibrating continued. Can’t it just shut up and let him sleep?-

 

Sans huffed and decided to let Frisk know he was about to get up.

 

“Hey...Frisk, kid I’m about to move.” He whispered so he didn’t fully wake her. “Mmmmm…” Frisk quietly hummed. Sans was slightly surprised since Frisk didn’t really ever make noise but brushed it off. Frisk seemed to ignore his words and just readjusted her to a more comfortable position on his chest.

 

“Heh heh, Kid, I need to get the phone real quick.” Sans quietly chucked at the small girl’s actions. Frisk finally understood and moved away from his chest. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to help wake her up. Finally, the small girl scooted off of the shorter brother’s lap, and lied down on the couch still wrapped in the blankets. 

 

Sans quietly wished he just let the phone ring since it was now cold again without Frisk’s body heat but stood up. He searched for is phone which was lying on the table, though Sans didn’t remember setting it down.

 

He picked the cell up and looked at the screen. Which read…Gina with a bunch of emoji’s next to her name. Sans couldn’t help but cringe at the contact upon his screen but despite his annoyance, he answered the phone. Yet he immediatley regretted his dumb decision. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi Sansy!” Gina’s voice squealed in delight as she finally got a hold of him.

 

“It’s kinda early don’t ya think?” Sans said, already annoyed and wanting to go back to sleep next to Frisk. “What are you talking about silly?” She giggled,”It’s 5 pass 9!”

 

“My point.” Sans said flat. This bunny must be a morning monster. Sans knew damn well he wasn’t. “Do you need something?”

 

“Hmph. Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with some of my friends at Grillby’s!”  
“I can’t, promised the kid I’de stay home with er’.” Sans said grateful he already made plans. “Awww...Boo.... How about I come over then?” Gina insisted.

 

“What? U- Maybe some other time. It’s kind of just “us” time.” Sans stuttered until he kept the lid on the jar. “Well it can be us + Gina time! I want to meet this mysterious Frisk!” Gina annoyingly ingnored Sans request.

 

“W- kccchhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Uh Gina- Kcccccccccchhhhhhhhhhh! I think we’re l- kccccccccchhhhhhhhh! Losing connection! Kcccchhhhhhhhhh!” Sans pretended to lose reception, making a ch- sound with his mouth.

 

“Sans???” Gina asked slightly panicked. Before she could get another word in sans hung up.

 

Sans sighed heavily. He felt slightly guilty for avoiding her but she was being really clingy for just meeting her last night. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his tired eye sockets.

 

His hand left his face as his gaze rose back to the sleeping girl next to the couch. Sans let out a more pleasant sigh and walked towards Frisk sleeping state. He sat back down and layed back onto the couch. He looked back at Frisk and wanted to pull her back into the previous position.

 

Would that be weird? Pulling Frisk back up into an embrace while she was sleeping on the couch?

 

Sans dismissed the idea and slightly pouted. He knew it would be weird but he missed the warmth of her body. She was like the perfect pillow. Soft and warm.

 

How should he get Frisk to lay back on him without being awkward? ‘Hey kid, hate to LAY this on you, but can we continue our cuddle time.

 

“Nnnnnng…” Frisk murmured as she slightly opened her eyes. She pushed her small body up by her arms and sat up. Her gaze wandered vaguely over the room before they met sans sitting next to her, looking deep in thought.

 

She clapped 4 times, each clap meaning each letter of a brother’s name. Like 7 for Papyrus and 4 for Sans. Sans instantly looked at the slightly sleepy Child that was barely awake.

 

“Mornin kid~” Sans said slightly happier that Frisk was now awake. “Sleep well?”

 

Frisk nodded, dark circles under her eyes. The kid really had to stop staying up late. But at the same time, Sans had to return home soon as well.

 

“Hey kid, hate to bring this up, but you shouldn’t be stayin’ up late for me to come home. Not good for ya.” Sans said with a more teasing eye brow bone.

 

Frisk blushed a furious red, like she didn’t he knew. Her eyes as wide as saucers she quickly threw her hands in her lap and bowed her head in shame.

 

Shit. Nice way to go Sans.

 

He then saw her small hands, slightly tinted with red and hidden from her sleeves of her baggy sweater, he saw her sign-

 

‘I’m sorry. It’s just, It’s the only time I ever get to see you...,’

 

Now Sans felt a million times even worst. Her words hit him like a brick and guilt piled on his chest. He let out a sad sigh. 

 

“Kid… Sorry.” Sans said with a somewhat happy smile.”Just teasing”.

 

Bringing his hand up, he once again stroked Frisk on top of her head. She brought her head up once again but a bit more red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really shit and short, I'm sorry. QAQ


	20. A new plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward short morning, and Gina has a new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sad note] Hi everyone, Sorry this is kind of late but I've been sort of struggling with some problems. I'm not depressed, I just don't feel like doing anything since I'm upset. I'll try to get better, and thanks for the support everyone.
> 
> [Normal note] FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. IM LATE IM SORRY. QAQ  
> Plz don't hate me because of Gina. I know this was mostly focused on Gina, but I promise we'll get back to our favorite ship. ;3  
> We're about to meet a special new monster!

Sans picked the small yellow note that Papyrus left and slightly chuckled at his words.

 

‘DEAR SANS AND HUMAN. I SHALL BE BACK THIS EVENING AS I AM GETTING COOKING LESSONS BY UNDYNE! SINCERELY! THE ONE AND ONLY, GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!’

 

Frisk sat on the couch watching all of Papyrus’s favorite shows about cooking. The Host had an obnoxiously loud voice explaining how to make the perfect noodles. Something Papyrus would totally watch.

 

Sans thought for a moment, Frisk has already seen a bunch of stuff underground. Did she really need to see it again just with Sans instead? What is she expexting anyway? Does she want to go somewhere or just stay at home or-

 

Man this one day with Frisk was making him slightly flustered. He felt old because of his lack of knowledge. What did kids even like to do? What do they talk about? Sans knew that he had to filter out some more grown up things but at the same time, what should he say?

 

Only then had Sans realized how bad he is with kids.

 

He peeked back into the Living room where Frisk was sitting, slightly bored looking but still intrigued at the same time. 

 

Frisk saw Sans in her peripherals and turned towards him. He wasn’t wearing his blue jacket this morning. He wore a grey T-shirt and black long pants with white stripes going down his sides. Finishing off with pink worn down slippers. He looked much leaner from the absense of his jacket.

 

Frisk felt her cheeks go slightly warm as this was a sign of him getting more comfortable with Frisk. Like she was really part of the family. 

 

“Hey kid, hate to ruin your SNOW but where do you want to go in Snowed-in?” Sans poked. Frisk looked at him slightly blank. She hadn’t really planned this far. All she wanted to do was spend some time with Sans. She didn’t think about what they would do.

 

“Didn’t think about it,huh?” Sans asked though it sounded like a statement. Frisk blushed even harder than before, she didn’t like the thought of Sans being able to read her like a book.”Eh, better for me, t’ means I don’t gotta do nutn’.”

 

Sans shuffled to the couch and took a seat. Lying back and crossing his arms under his skull. He soon closed his eyes and relaxed. Frisk looked at his sleeping body and brought her legs up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around them she buried her chin in her arms and her eyes wandered back to the T.V. 

 

Maybe Frisk was too young to hang out with Sans. He was an adult after all. She knew Papyrus was an adult too but he acted much younger than he was. 

 

Perhaps she was just weird since she didn’t talk? Frisk has always been a bit more quiet than normal kids. Only when she fell in this odd world, had she stopped talking completely. It’s not that Frisk couldn’t talk, it was just preferred to stay quiet.

 

Not to mention it was hard for Frisk to think of the words quick enough for a normal conversation, especially with other kids. 

 

Insecurities flooded Frisk’s mind. Maybe Sans thought she was weird? Maybe that’s why he tried to stay away so long that one night. And she felt guilty for making Sans feel guilty when he had no reason to stay with Frisk in the first place.

 

Frisk made a mental note to give Sans some space. 

 

(You are just a clingy, quiet, and weird child to him. Leave him alone.)

 

 

 

Gina sighed in defeat. She tried so hard to get to see Sans again. Too hard… She was acting like some clingy girlfriend when she met him literally yesterday! She dipped her head and buried her head in arms.

 

“Gina?” Isabelle asked, She was the mouse monster with silver fur and green eyes.”What’s wrong, chica?” Camila asked. She was a green plant monster with a large pink flower on top of her head and had a hispanic accent.

 

Gina sighed,“You know that hunk yesterday?”

 

“Yea? Sans, right?” Camila confirmed.

 

“Totally not interested in me.” Gina groaned and lowered herself deeper into the table.

 

“Well, you are kinda clingy…” Isabelle said slightly embarrassed,” but you gotta make him interested!” 

 

“Estas loca!” Camila shouted meaning you're crazy. 

 

“Thanks Camila. And how do you expect me to do that?” Gina said, raising an eyebrow with a bored expression.

 

“Leave him wantin’ more!”

 

Gina raised an eye brow signaling her friend to continue. “Next time you see him, look as best as you can! Continue a great conversation, and when you’re about to get into the good stuff, Say you have to go or something, so he’ll want to know what happened or something.” the silver mouse explained happily.

 

“That sounds awesome! He sounds so cute to be honest.”Gina slightly blushed at her memory of his white pupils watching her. “Oh really?” Camilla said sarcastically.

 

Gina looked at her confused wanting an answer for her odd comment. “I thought you just wanted him for Skeleton reviews on Sex~.”

 

Gina blushed a deep red at her friend’s thought and hid her face in her ears, pulling them over her head. “I mean, I had a girlfriend who said she dated a skeleton and they these awesome girths. You know, making it smaller or bigger for the who they’re pleasuring-”

 

“Stawp!!” Gina said as she blushed even harder at Camilla’s teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml XD   
> "Stawp!"


	21. Curiosity is what killed the cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a new monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I got it done! A long chapter! :D  
> It didn't take too long this time! Yaahhh!  
> You guys will probably be mad at me for the end of the chapter though... I AM SO SORRY.

Sans showed Frisk the town just as Papyrus had done, though Papyrus had mostly talked about himself and what he does there, while Sans did joke a lot, he actually explained the meaning of each place. Such as libraries, around the neighborhood , and he even took her to Grillby’s again.Even though sans was more than upset since Frisk did not accept his gift of paying and brought her own money. 

 

Sans and Frisk were back at the house and Sans nearly immediately fled to the couch and was already fast asleep, leaving Frisk alone once again. Frisk slightly grinned at the skeletons position, his bony hands stuffed in his pockets, his legs crossed, and his permanent smile plastered on his face like usual.

 

She could practically hear Papyrus yelling at sans to take off his slippers and sleep in his own room. Slightly giggling at her silly thought, Frisk turned to her backpack, and pulled out her notebook, which was a way to communicate when she didn’t know how to signal a specific word or sentence. 

 

Pulling out her blues, greens, reds, yellows, purples, oranges colored pencils and so on, she took her pencil and began to draw. She knew she wasn’t good, but she liked it anyway. Colorful hearts filled the page as she began new doodles all over the thin sheet.

 

Sans rolled over onto his side and faced the couch, making a small ‘hmph’ sound and a followed sigh afterwards. Frisk looked up and watched the Skeleton turn and settle back down to a blissful state. Frisk smiled at the image, which she considered was home and turned back to her drawings as she swung her feet freely.

 

After an hour of carelessly doodling, Frisk noticed how quiet it was in the house. Papyrus was not home yet. This was around the time he would come back though. It was always dark, but Frisk knew when she started getting a bit sleepy, the day was coming to an end. She closed her notebook and put away all of her pencils in a neat order, arranging a rainbow. Sans had bought her them to keep her busy while he was at work.

 

Frisk closed the box and put all the components back into her backpack. All of a sudden…

 

Frisk had an idea which was bad news. How about she goes to look for Papyrus and surprise Sans when they get home? The image she played in her head was perfect. She would leave while Sans was asleep, go and find Papyrus and he would be so happy of her little plan. They would sneak back and wake Sans up with a joyful ‘Boo!-’

 

The only problem was, Frisk completely looked over the fact that she would be breaking the only main rule. 

 

‘Do not leave the house without the brothers company.’

 

Her mind must have completely missed it, because she was already fitting on her boots. She slipped both on and jumped to her feet, excited for her small plan to have a little fun with Sans.

 

This was her chance to help break the ice as even now, she still felt tension and awkwardness in the atmosphere. She jumped to her feet and took one more look at Sans, picturing his pleasant surprise. She walked over to the door, and put her hand on the knob.

 

She slowly turned it, with a slight ‘sque~ak’ sound. She took another look at Sans, her hands continued to turn the cool, metal knob, but this time her gaze kept onto the shorter brother. Finally, the knob reached its peak and Frisk was allowed to swing the door open. 

 

Finally, She pulled the door slowly, but slightly cringed at the small ‘Creeeeeeeak-’ sound. She got it open just enough to slide through the small crack. Just like that, she was out.

 

Frisk forgot how cold it had gotten, but was grateful for her heavy sweater, large jeans, and boots that kept her somewhat warm. Her boots finally stepped through the thick sheet of snow that nearly went all the way to her knees. The small girl looked back, and closed the girl as slowly as when opening it.

 

Finally, the door made a little ‘Click!’ sound and she was out of the house. Frisk smiled triumphantly and set on her way to find Papyrus.

 

Finding Papyrus’ route of direction was easier than Frisk had thought. There were large footprints in the snow, they were so deep in the snow, The snow falling hadn’t even covered them up it seemed. The least it was, there was a very thin sheet of new snow. But Frisk could definitely see them.

 

Frisk started to follow the steps, having fun with them and stepping into the large footprints and seeing the comparison to them with her small feet. It started snowing harder and harder. It was almost like, when Papyrus first accepted her. It turns out, she was in where they did have their silly conversation.

 

But this time, no one was blocking the way, so frisk continued past the heavy snowfall until it was back to peaceful snowflakes. Her feet crunched hard in the white cold snow. It was starting to rise up. Her feet were going deeper and deeper into icy snow.

 

But at the end of the way, the snow stopped, and it was a cement like ground, with small waterfalls along the way.

 

Beautiful blue glowing flowers sprouted along the wall as well, lighting frisk’s path. A small river also ran side by side with the path before being stopped with a wall.

 

Frisk knew papyrus had gone this way, since his feet dragged snow into the path, but now, without snow, it's gonna be a little more tricky.

 

Frisk continued and met rather queer space between the paths. It was a small shack, with light brown wood, making the structure. There was two other monsters as well. A yellow-orangish reptilian monster, with another red monster with the same features. He was grinning and had an odd mermaid tail.

 

Frisk decided it was best to not talk to strangers and keep on moving.

 

It was like, an odd obstacle, when frisk approached another weird design. Rocks dropped and and were pushed by the large waterfall. Next to her was a large box but she didn’t bother with it, she had a skeleton that she was determined to find. 

 

Frisk stepped onto the water, which barely had any current at all. The water was very low which helped get her through safely. She avoided each rock easily and carefully, letting her past and continue.

 

All of a sudden…

 

Everything got darker. The light behind made a long shadow that extended much taller than her. With some bushes in front the human, she stepped forward. Being much more cautious as the atmosphere was very eerie. This no longer seemed like a good idea as it was very quiet.. Too quiet.

 

Just like when she was running away from orphanage.

 

She went into the bushes and immediately came to a stop at the sight of shiny glint that caught her eye. She turned and there was a tall figure, with heavy, shiny silver armor, and a ponytail, with long shiny red hair.

 

Papyrus came out of the distance and approached the figure, Frisk found him, and was about to jump out but the conversation stopped her. Frisk had never liked to eavesdrop but that’s how she found out about sex slaves up on the surface. So she kept quiet and stayed low.

 

“H-HI..UNDYNE! I AM HERE TO DELIVER MY DAILY REPORT!” Papyrus stuttered, That was VERY unlikely, Papyrus was usually so confident, he was never scared or nervous it seemed.So this “Undyne” that he has mentioned a few times, is the figure?

 

“REGARDING THE...HUMAN...THAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT…” he hesitated.

 

(Human…? Is Papyrus talking about me? Why would he mention anyone about me?)Frisk thought, very confused.  
“U-Uh, Pardon- I- Did I fight the human?” He stumbled over his words, “Of c-ourse! I defeated her with greatness!” He LIED. This was the first time Frisk had ever found out that Papyrus had LIED… For some reason, she felt very upset. She liked the idea of him, innocent, and now he wasn’t completly…

 

“D-Did I capture-...

 

Well..No… I tried but I- Failed.”Papyrus said, now very ashamed. Perhaps...Papyrus was lying to protect her.

 

The figure made a grunt sound and turned away from the skeleton. “Fine...I’ll take the Human’s soul myself.”

 

“W-what? Y-” Papyrus stuttered again.

 

“What is it?” The figure said in a rather aggitated voice.

 

“You don’t have to kill her!”

 

“Her?”

 

“Y-es! You see, I have mad-”

 

“Papyrus.”

 

“...

 

……..I understand  
I’ll try to help in anyway I can.” Papyrus nodded his head in goodbye and walked away with a very guilty face.

 

Frisk watched the skeleton leave and sighed, she felt slightly unwanted, and didn’t want to surprise Sans anymore. Frisk slightly moved to the right to get out of the bushes. But realised her mistake.

 

Undyne, had not left yet. The twig snapped, and caught Undyne’s attention. The tall figure turned and walked slowly forward, and stopped at the edge of the river. Looking at the bush, she summoned a large blue sphere, and watched the bush for any sign of life. 

 

Frisk watched in horror, and her breath...quivered. Undyne heard it, and threw her blue sphere to the bushes. 

 

...No sound emerged, she shook her head and turned back to the woods and disappeared. 

 

Frisk stayed completly still in the bushes, Hand over her Mouth to keep her from screaming...Her eyes filled with tears immdiately and her other hand applying pressure. To her side. The sphere was so so close, of penetrated her frail body but the point missed by a hair. Though she ended with a large deep wound. It didn’t seem to be too fatal, but what did Frisk know?

 

Frisk waited for all sound to stop...And then she screamed. 

 

Her hands were shaky, and she was bleeding bad. Her vision blurry, blinded with tears. 

 

“Agh!” Frisk cried. She gasped and wheezed from the screams. She rocked back and forth while holding her side. “Ah! Ugh, Umpf!” Frisk stumbled as she tried to get up. Frisk screamed again, as her vision got darker.

 

She fell to the ground, squirming, trying to get up, to get help from her friends. But there was absolutely no hope. She curled into a ball and sobbed, holding her wound that bled out.

 

She released one-

 

More- 

 

Cry.

 

Her eyes squeezed shut and opened.

 

She was back at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I don't like how I did that little scene but it's okay I guess. :3


	22. Was it really a bad dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in a sad mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY.

Frisk stirred and shot up like someone kicked her. Her eyes, like saucers. She felt the carpet under her hand as she patted the ground in disbelief. Her frantic hands patted all the way to her body, trying to find some sort of pain from the wound. Nothing.

 

Frisk’s hands slipped under her shirt for any type of blood. Still nothing. She blinked a few times as her breath heavily. 

 

“You okay kid?” She heard an easy voice. Her head whipped to the sound. There Sans sat. Hands in pockets, Sitting on the couch, and white pupils on her. Her eyes widened even more (if that was even possible). She set a shaky hand to her head, feeling the temperature and rubbing her eyes. 

 

“Frisk, are you alright?” Sans asked again. Frisk nodded but didn’t look at the skeleton in the eyes. “Heh. Sorry pal.” Sans slightly chortled bitterly. As if it were forced. She looked at sans this time who was facing the T.V. His eyes....were dark. The white pupils were very dim and you could barely see them. He had dark circles under his eye sockets. More than usual. 

 

Sans was always seemed tired, but now, he looked exhausted. Like he had never had a drop of sleep in his life. Yet his smile, was still plastered on his face, like usual. 

 

Frisk had to know what happened. Did she fall asleep? Was it just a nightmare? Or...Did Sans find her and bring her back here?

 

4 claps ripped through the air and Sans seemed to snap out of a deep reverie. He turned to her, with his dim eyes that looked like black, hollow holes in his skull. He looked almost terrifying. Especially with his smile that never seemed to fade. Frisk shuddered and hesitated to sign but continued with- 

 

‘Sans, what happened when we got back here?’

 

“Back here? I fell asleep. And you fell asleep while you were coloring.” Sans said with a tone a voice that stayed the same. He was most likely in a bad mood. 

 

Frisk took the hint and backed off. Better to leave someone alone instead of getting in their business she thought. Her eyes casted down and she picked up a pencil and began drawing once more. It wasn’t fun though. Her drawing were long and gloomy. Like the art itself was sad. She only used her dark blue and black to draw.

 

Sans didn’t say anything. The tension was very heavy as they both sat in a very uncomfortable sadness. Once in awhile, Sans would sigh. He finally closed his heavy eyes to rest a bit. Frisk didn’t try to even offer a glance as she was afraid of disturbing him. She deserved this anyway. She disobeyed the brothers and didn’t follow the *one* rule she was given. She broke it for her stupid idea to mess with Sans. 

 

Stupid idea.

 

The TV was the only thing making noise besides Frisk’s colored pencils. Papyrus came home in a sad and guilty mood as well. Frisk knew exactly why. He had lied to his idol and had basically told her that he was going to try and capture Frisk. Sans noticed and tried to break the ice.

 

“Hey bro. Are you a horse?” Sans said with a forced grin that seemed mischievous. 

 

“WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!” Papyrus yelled but not in his usual tone. He seemed to try and make himself sound normal. “Then why the long face?” Sans said raising his brow bones as his smile curled, ready to see his brother’s reaction. 

 

Papyrus looked Sans, then at the ground. Then at Frisk which her gaze was already on him. The sight of her face instantly made Papyrus even more guilty and he looked back at the ground. Sans’ smile went back down as he saw his brother was serious. He looked at frisk as his eyes went dim. Frisk matched his eyes and looked down in shame. 

 

“What happened?” Sans tried to make his voice sound light but failed and it sounded stern and threatening. Papyrus’ head shot up and looked back at Sans with his eyes sockets large and visibly sad. But when he saw that he wasn’t looking at him, his gaze turned to Frisk. Who looked just as sad. 

 

“HUMAN, WHAT IS WRONG?” Papyrus dropped his own sadness in concern for Frisk’s. Frisk brought her head back up in light surprise but replaced her face with gentle smile. ‘Nothing Papyrus. I just had a bad dream that’s all.’

 

“I SEE. YOU MUSTN’T WATCH TV BEFORE YOU SLEEP ANYMORE. IT WILL MESS WITH YOU’RE HEAD.”Papyrus yelled as his normal atmosphere started to come back. “SANS WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU?” Papyrus continued. He caught his brother’s attention and turned towards him. “Wha-” Sans spoke but was immediately interrupted. 

 

“WHEN I CAME IN, YOU LOOKED IN BAD CONDITION AS WELL. IS SOMETHING WRONG?”Papyrus asked. “ heh. Wel tibia honest, I didn’t have a good nap. I’m just tired.” Sans said lazily and put his hands behind his head.

 

Papyrus made an angry face at first but then ignored his stupid pun and turned the other cheek bone. “NOW HUMAN!” Papyrus got back up, “LET US CONTINUE MAKING MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI. NYEH HEH HEH.”Papyrus giggled walked over to Frisk and picked her up at the speed of light. He threw her over his shoulder and proceeded into the kitchen. 

 

Frisk was instantly surprised with this and looked at Sans as she was carried. 

 

His eyes looked at Frisk with his eyes now much brighter. He had a smile as he laughed to himself for Papyrus.

 

But he saw in Frisk’s eyes, the message-

 

 

I’m sorry.


	23. Love in the Lab [Gift!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't another chapter. :c
> 
>  
> 
> It's a Christmas gift tho!  
> With SMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUT

Wanna go read some Christmas Smut I wrote???  
It's a present since you guys won't be seeing smut in this any time soon. x-x  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/9037487  
Hope you enjoy!


	24. Bad decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is self loathing and Gina's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HATE ME PLZ.  
> I'M SORRY.   
> WHERE HAVE I BEEN?! EXAMS ARE COMING UP, IM SO SORRY.  
> also, sorry it's so short. ;w;

It only took a few days for things to go back to normal. Papyrus noticed on how much Frisk would draw and happily would draw along with her. Any time that he had time to spare, he would sit right next to her, and would happily draw as well. He loved to draw pasta and him with muscles like Undyne. Even as he knew it could never happen, He still like to draw it.

Sans never drew with them, but he did like to secretly watch him. It made him happy to see his brother so out of the dumps with Frisk. Sans definetly seemed slightly bothered, but he shook it off easily. Papyrus also started to tape up his and Frisk’s drawings onto the Fridge. He claimed it made him feel good whenever he was cooking. 

Frisk wasn’t sure if what she had experienced was a dream or something, but she learned her lesson. Or at least she thought she did. It didn’t take long for her to have that sudden urge to leave. Everytime she looked at the door, she scolded herself.

Frisk knew that she was super grateful. And she would never be able to pay back the favor. Not to mention she had already disobeyed the brothers once, but she couldn’t help it. Even as happy as she was, she felt trapped. Like in a cage. The young girl would ponder and imagine how amazing it would be to roam all by herself and make some more friends.

Sure Sans & Papyrus gave her a tour, but only the safe spots. Where monsters knew not to mess with anyone, especially Sans.

Frisk sat on the floor arranging all her colored pencils in a rainbow. No one has come home yet. Frisk was alone.

“I HAVE HARD TRAINING WITH UNDYNE TODAY. SPAGHETTI IS IN THE FRIDGE HUMAN.”

“I’m gonna be a little late today kid. Hid a burger and some fries under the table.”

Frisk remembered their voices early in the morning. Slightly pouting since they all agreed today was going to be movie night. She knew that they were going to be busy at times, but it kinda felt like they never had time for her.

She shot up as that thought left came into her head. How dare she think about that?! After all they’ve done for her, she has the nerve to even think that. She shook her head back and forth, hair swinging both ways. 

But now that she thought of it, what has Frisk done to deserve such a wonderful life. Both homes. She has felt a need to leave. Toriel and the brothers let her into their homes. And have taken care of her like they were her family. They have done more than she could dream of for her. Yet, Frisk has done nothing in return. All she’s done, was disobey what they wanted her to do.

(I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve any of this.) Frisk thought to herself. Her eyes now misty. She hated these thoughts, but… She had to go. After all they did, she made up her mind. She did not deserve this at all. The light that brightened the room was-

Warm.

Frisk felt a drop fall onto her hand. A clear liquid which was way too familiar. Another drop fell. Her hand was brought up to her face and she dried her wet eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. She sniffed and sat up. The tear fell onto her drawing. It was Sans, Papyrus and Frisk. All together.

The sight of it, made her turn and she curled up into a small ball, holding her legs close to her chest. She let her head rest in her legs and just sat like that while she silently cried. She wished she had just died like she was supposed to. The main part she was running away was to disappear. But she’s still here. Talk about a waste of space.

Frisk had no idea of where all of this self hate came from but she already made up her mind. Another stupid idea. 

 

She was going to leave.

 

Sans rubbed his eyes sockets after a long day at work. Barely any monster came up to buy a hotcat. He slumped over the shack as he tried to relax. He took out his phone to see how much time he had left to stay. The day was almost over. In fact, it should be over right about….-

Now.

Sans instantly teleported to the welcoming atmosphere. The sound of happy groups of monsters filled the room with laughs and cheers. Sans somewhat relaxed. It’s been a rough week for him, he shuffled forward, taking his usual stool. 

Grillby noticed him and turned to him. “Hey grillbs, I’ll take two bottles of ketchup.” Sans lazily said with one eye closed.

Grillby nodded and turned to take others orders as well. Sans relaxed in his stool as both of his eye sockets closed in exhaustion.

“Hello Sans~” A seductive female voice called out. Sans barely moved but opened one eye that the sound came from. 

There stood, Gina, in a short red dress. Makeup done, the fur on her head professsionally groomed. And legs showing a lot of fur.

“Long time no see~.” She said her eyes narrowing, adding to her seductive atmosphere.

(Shit.) Sans thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T BE MAD. I'M SO SORRY.  
> AHHHH.


	25. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina is thirsty and frisk is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me   
> Don't hate me  
> Don't hate me
> 
> So this one dude had to comment and tell me how dull my story is and how there's no point. HOW ABOUT GO READ SOMETHING BETTER.  
> It's literally in the tags that I'm a bad writer.
> 
> So  
> Yea  
> I wrote most things of this at school. I'm in a bad mood rn.

“Hey.” Sans said blankly. He turned back at the bar closing his eyes again. “How have you been? It’s been a week or so. You avoiding Grillby?” She joked, which Sans actually laughed. He was surprised she was able to make him chuckle. 

“As if I could avoid this place. ts’ my favorite place t’ eat.” Sans said, slightly relaxing. He smelled a sweet scent, women’s perfume. Roses.

“So Mr. Layback, where have you been?” Gina said her voice soft but somehow seductive. “D’ya really need to know?” Sans opened one eye in question. “An answer would be appreciated. Or I’ll just believe you’re hiding something.” She playfully threatened. “I’ve been taking care of Frisk, y’know. The girl” 

Gina’s smile faltered once more in the mention of Frisk, but quickly went back to her relaxed happy smile. “What is she like anyway? Frisk I mean.” Gina asked setting her elbow on the bar table. Sans once again looked at Gina in question but with now two eyes. Her face looked playful, but he knew she wanted an answer.

What could go wrong by just describing the kid?

He shrugged and turned back to the counter,“Welp, She is uh- She’s kind of hard describe.   
She’s something else.” Sans slightly stuttered. How does he describe Frisk in the first place? She’s kind of unique. Like words can’t describe her. 

He felt a light blue dust come to his face. He was never good at words and now he had to describe the kid? 

“C’mon, try!” Gina urged him, sounding happy but less patient.   
Sans’s eye sockets blinked once, then twice as his brow bone furrowed.

“Uh- Well she’s a real sweet kid.” Sans said a small smile came to his face. Much more genuine than his usual smile. “She doesn’t talk so, it can be kind of hard to really get in a conversation-”

“She doesn’t talk?? How do you communicate then?” Gina interrupted. “She talks in hands or writes down words she doesn’t know.” Sans answered. “Ah, please go on.” Gina replied in understanding. It was as if she’s taking mental notes.

“Frisk is pretty shy, she doesn’t want to disturb anyone and will try to anything to make other people comfortable, even if it means she won’t be. Like for my brother. She eats his spaghetti which I know she hates. But she cooks with him, and eats it to help boost his ego.” Sans smiled at the memories.

“Even though she’s shy, she does like to crawl onto my lap sometimes and watch movies or shows with me. Sometimes she’ll surprise wake me up and go get a bottle of ketchup for me.   
Sometimes I uh- drink too much and I’ll be too tipsy to teleport to my room. So I stumble my way home. She’ll open the door and let me pass out on the couch, which is where she’s supposed to sleep. She’s very kind and forgiving. She loves to draw. Mostly me, her and Papyrus. All together. She really is part of the family.”

Sans continued on rambling on all the good times with her. Gina listened carfully. Sans was so focused on the subject of Frisk, he didn’t even notice Grillby placed his order to him, and Gina got a shot.

When he finally seemed to run out of things to talk about her personality, Gina finally speaked.

“Sounds like a real sweet girl. How long have you known eachother?” Her smile gone, now more serious and focused.

“Uh...Probably 5-6 months now.”

“What did she look like?”

“Well.. She’s about Yah high” Sans said holding his hand up a little over his waist line. “She has brown short hair, light skin. She always wears a blue and purple sweater. Along with her jeans and boots.”

“And what about her eyes?” 

“What?”

“What color are her eyes?”

Sans blinked again, He had no idea. Frisk never opened her eyes. She usually only squinted. She always signed that it was because she was too shy to show her eyes.

“I have no idea. She’s too shy to show them.” Sans replied.

“How does someone not even show her eyes?” Gina said with a slight annoyed voice, her eyes losing their charm and going back to a dull bored look. “Not sure, she hates it when we ask.” Sans shrugged, ignoring the new atmosphere.

Gina picked up her shot by the rim, and slowly swirled it around, watching the liquid move. “Does she have a mom figure?” Gina said, slightly soft. “Hm?” Sans hummed in questioned.

“Do you have a girlfriend or something for her to have a mother figure?” Gina looked slightly blushing. “U-uh.”Sans stuttered, turning blue at the question. 

He turned away and took a drink of his ketchup. When finished, he stated “I am not a Father to Frisk.” Sans turned back to her “I doubt that Frisk sees me as a father as well.” Sans said, his eye nearly flamed up. For some reason, he didn’t want to be seen like that.. Why not?

Frisk looked up to him, but the father-daughter idea just didn’t seem to fit. Maybe older brother? Sans made a mental note to think about it later on with a small shake of his head.

Gina somewhat nodded and lowered her gaze as if she was thinking of what she was going to say. “That’s not what I was asking..” Gina murmured. Sans softened his firm expression in a more confused look, wondering what she meant.

“I meant, do you have a girlfriend..?” Gina said, visibly red even through her fur. Sans turned blue as well. “U-no. I mean..” Sans said looking away. He felt something soft gingerly cover his hand, when he looked down, his eyes met Gina’s white covered paw. Yet with long slender fingers.

“Do..you think I may have a chance?” Gina said looking back up to him in a some what coy expression. 

Sans’s pupils went dim as he got even bluer. He slightly leaned back when looking at the bunny monster and just when he was about to say something-

There was a large slam right next to the two. Gina and Sans pulled their hands away in shock.

There laid a fiery hand flat on the counter, under it a bill. When both looking up, Grillby had no expression, but the aura of him was anger, his flames seemed to give off more heat, and he nearly turned blue to white. Sans knew that Grillby was really pissed if he was white or blue.

There was a visible vein popping out of Grillby’s forehead and he seemed to almost shake with anger. He turned to Gina with a sharp look-

“ **You’re bill.** ”

Grillby said with a very hard voice. “O-oh..”Gina said, shaken from the jump scare.

Grillby then turned to Sans “Sans. You best be going to take care of Frisk.” he said, He smiled but holding back his obvious distaste.

Sans looked at him, then understood why the interruption. He smiled in understanding-

“Gotta go, night Gina” sans raised a hand before a swirl of blue magic engulfed his body. “W-wai-”

He was already gone, just like that. Gina pouted, and turned angrily at Grillby.

“ Thanks a lot hothead!” Gina snarled.

Grillby gave her a bored yet innocent look. “Don't play dumb! Things were going great until you had to come here and ruin everything!”

“Gina.” Grillby said. His serious tone breaking her frustration.

“You do not know a thing about Sans.” Grillby continued. “I know when sans has a connection with someone. And the only people I've ever seen him dearly happy with is with his brother or frisk. Don't get in the way of that.”

Gina looked at him shocked by his words.  
Then her head hung down. She Realized her defeat.

Sans was instantly back at the front door, wondering if frisk was still up. Maybe he should jumpscare her. Maybe he should let her sleep, and just volunteer to make breakfast. He barely does it because paps like to practice but he wasn't bad at it.

He hummed deep in thought before turning the handle to the front door. He turned it slowly, deciding he was going to jumpscare her anyway. She was probably staying up for him and papyrus anyway. This could be a lesson.

Sans heard the click and pushed steadily until…-

“Boo!” Sans screamed with his hands in the air. But his gaze was only met with darkness and no sound to be heard. Sans stepped in and examined the room. He closed the door behind him as he looked at the couch. Her sheets were perfectly folded like usual.

Her bag, was gone, along with all her pencils. “Frisk?” He slightly shouted. “Frisk?” He shouted louder. “It's me sans! I'm home!” Sans said even louder. He walked upstairs. Perhaps she was in paps room.

He opened the door, and turned on the light. Nothing was moved, nor evidence of her in there. Maybe she went in his room. A slight shiver of embarrassment came to sans as he doesn't keep his room tidy per say.

He shook the feeling and he paced quickly to his room. His door swung open, again.

 

Nothing.

 

He checked every room in the entire house, teleporting to each one. His blue eye, flared up painfully each time he teleported.

He looked under beds, in closets, under tables, in baskets, outside around the house.

 

Nothing.

At this point. He was frantic. He teleported to the kitchen for the fifth time, checking everything, shouting frisks name. Begging her to stop hiding and that he was serious.

“Kid! Come on, I'm not messing around!” Sans shouted, scared and frustrated in his voice. He was about to teleport once more, but a while live of paper held up by a magnent on the fridge, blew up from his magic and fell to the ground.

It was white and the harder type of paper, just like frisk’s note book.  
He walked up to it, and picked it up, calming his flaming eye down to inspect the note.

 

_-Sans & Papyrus  
I have decided I am no longer needed here, if I was at all in the first place. I offer no help. And I just eat your food and stay at your home with no payment at all. So, I am leaving.  
Please do not try to look for me. I do not wish to come back and be a burden to you two.   
I have left the money to pay back sans for the food, and a drawing of me and papyrus making spaghetti.  
You two were my first real friends in a long time. Maybe even family.  
Love,  
Frisk._

His nonexistent heart sunk. He felt his eye sockets well up as he read it over and over.

The door opened with its normal squeak. “Good evening human, Brother! I have returned!” Papyrus exclaimed going into his heroic stance. 

He took a look around as his smile faded into a confused look. He looked at sans in the kitchen and stepped forward.

“Sans?” Papyrus called out.

No answer.

“W-here is frisk?”papyrus asked once more.

There was a long pause until sans took the note in his left hand and clutched it tightly, making it crumple up.

 

 

 

_“She’s gone.”_


	26. Quiet mornings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pap and Sans aren't taking Frisk's disappearance well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst author  
> i complain about authors not updating enough, what am i doing  
> I UPDATE BASICALLY EVERY YEAR.  
> so, I didn't like how the first version went so i rewrote it. I'm much prouder of this one even though it could've been better and more pages. ._.
> 
> Sorry everyone, I still ship Sans x Frisk very much, it's just other work and school is just ughhhh. I still wanna finish the book, don't worry. I can't see me quitting anytime soon. I might give up on the page dedicated to it since I lost a lot of my friends in the fandom and I really just wanna give it up. I'm barely active on it, but I like drawing them. ;0; idk, I'll figure it out eventually.
> 
> Stressed out, PMSing and I'm really tired. -w- Hope you enjoy anyway, and sorry for the wait! I'll try ot update soon and not be like all the other times being like, "I'll update ASAP!" and never update -^-

Sans and Papyrus stood in a heavy, awkward, unbearable silence. Sans’s eyes were dim, Papyrus knew, this wasn’t a joke. Sans was serious, unlike his usual demeanor. Papyrus frowned and furrowed his brow bone. He slightly turned to the couch, before walking to it. He plopped down, and set his arms on his knees. Staring at the floor so intently, he rose his gaze towards Sans to meet his eye sockets.

“What do you mean.. _gone_?” Papyrus asked, hesitation his voice. He was scared to know what _gone_ meant.

“She...ran away I guess- I..Don’t kno-” 

“YOU DON’T KNOW IF SHE RAN AWAY! PERHAPS THE HUMAN IS PLAYING HIDE AND GO SEEK!” Papyrus cut him off, rising from the couch. Sans stared up at his brother, slightly startled and confused.

“HUMNAAAAN! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!” Papyrus shouted, walking past his older brother. Sans turned around, silenced by Papyrus’s attitude towards the obvious situation. He really didn’t know, did he?

He checked the cupboards, peering in to see the usual cleaning supplies or ingredients. “Pap-” Sans tried to explain, but was simply cut off again.

“HELP ME FIND HER BROTHER!”

“Papyrus.”

“SHE MAY HAVE THE ADVANTAGE FOR BEING SMALL, BUT I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“PAPYRUS!”

“..YES SANS?” Papyrus, slightly taken back, answered.

“She. is. Gone! Look!” Sans raised the note from his side, presenting it to Papyrus.  
Without any hesitation, Papyrus reached for it. He gingerly took it in his hands, unwrapping it the crumples from his brothers his hands.

He finally uncrumpled it, to show Frisk’s handwriting and her colored pencils. He read her words, slowly, so he could make sure he didn’t misunderstand.

“Is that...how she really felt sans..?” Papyrus muttered under his breath, not taking his gaze off the wrinkled paper.  
Sans looked at his brother's slight pained face, and turned away, feeling slightly rejected for some reason he couldn't think of. “Maybe..? I don't know pap, we didn't show any sign we didn't need her. Maybe it's that we were gone so often.” Sans said, voice monotone and quiet.

“We just didn't want anyone to suspect anything.” Papyrus said softly, lowering the paper.

“WE HAVE TO FIND HER SANS!” Papyrus suddenly sprung out of his depressing aura and back into his inpowered self. “Yea, but what can we say? I don’t even know how to find her.” Sans said, doubtful.

“I, I’M NOT SURE, BUT SHE COULDN’T HAVE GONE TOO FAR. WE’LL LOOK FOR HER TOMORROW MORNING ALRIGHT?”

“Yea..Sounds like a plan pap.” Sans smiled up to his brother, but the pupils in his eyes were filled with worry.

 

 

The night after their talk was rough, Sans turned and flipped, but he couldn’t seem to find a good spot to sleep. Each way seemed like he was sleeping on a rocks. Though, he thought, it was probably not the bed. But more so his worry for Frisk. He sat up, and leaned his head against the wall. 

“*sigh* We’re did you go kid. We’re worried sick.” Sans muttered to himself. He stayed like that until it was time to wake up, pondering where she was and hoping she was okay.

After 3 or 4 hours just sitting there, he heard Papyrus wake up and head downstairs to make his breakfast spaghetti. Sans sighed. It was time to wake up, and he barely got any sleep. He already felt the dark circles under his eye sockets as he pinched the ridge in between his eyes.

He swung his legs over the bed, and plopped them on the ground, slipping his feet in his worn out pink slippers. He stood up, and shuffled his way downstairs.

Downstairs smelled of burnt noodles, and the sweetness of tomatoes. It was a bit chilly, but the temperature didn’t affect Sans, so he paid no attention to it. He reached the floor and saw the light slipping into the living room.

He entered the kitchen, seeing Papyrus making his spaghetti. But the image now seemed so wrong, or it was missing something. It used to bring a smile to his face, but now, it was so incomplete. Ah.

He knew what it was. It was Frisk, she was usually awake and helping Papyrus, passing the ingredients or utensils. Her eyes would laugh and talk, and she would brighten up when she saw Sans enter-

“GOOD MORNING SANS.”

Sans felt his face sag slightly when he was brought back to reality. “Morning bro,” Sans replied, “How’d ya sleep?”

Papyrus didn’t answer and Sans didn’t push it. “I’m uh- planning to go looking for her today. I’m guessing she’ll be at the inn or maybe around waterfall.” 

“ALRIGHT BROTHER, I’LL LOOK AROUND GRILLBY’S AND-”

A buzz cut them off. A quiet, seemingly harmless buzz. Though silent, it cut through the air in the room. It was Papyrus’s phone. Sans and Papyrus whipped around to see if Frisk was calling them, but their hope was cut off instantly. Undyne. 

There was always a reason for Undyne to call Papyrus. Was…

_Frisk captured…? Maybe even...killed?_

 

Papyrus reached and grabbed his phone, noticing Sans leaned in to listen, he pushed the button for speaker. The loud rough voice of Undyne answered with a gruff, **Hey.**

“Y-YES UNDYNE? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?” Papyrus stuttered, nearly shaking from hearing the words, ‘we caught it.’

“Hmm…..”

Even Sans was shifting uncomfortably, getting his eye ready, flaring it, to transport to Undyne and rescue Frisk.

“..No. Nothing happened. I didn’t see you on your morning patrol. Where are you?” Undyne finally answered, breaking the stillness.

Papyrus and even Sans couldn’t help but let a relieved sigh out, though it was quiet. “SORRY UNDYNE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DIDN’T SLEEP WELL, I’LL BE THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!”

“Right. See ya.” Without Papyrus answering, she hung up without another word.

“I BETTER BE ON MY WAY. IF I WANT TO BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I MUSTN’T BE LATE. ...Tell me when you find her.” Papyrus said, taking on a more serious tone.

“Pap, there’s a chance that I won’t be able to fin-” 

“SANS.”  
Papyrus set a hand on Sans’s shoulder. 

“ IF THERE’S ANYONE TO FIND HER, OTHER THAN ME, THAT WOULD BE YOU. I WAS OF COURSE THE HUMAN’S BEST FRIEND, BUT I KNOW HOW CLOSE YOU TWO ARE.”

Sans looked back at Papyrus’s serious face. He knew that he was being sincere, and his non existent heart warmed to his brother’s confidence for him. He smiled and nodded. “WELL THEN, I’LL BE ON MY WAY. WHEN SHE GETS BACK, WE’LL HAVE A FEAST OF SPAGHETTI HER FAVORITE. NYEH HEH HEH.”

 

“Heh. **if** we find her Pap. **if** we- I make it in time.”

Sans stared at the door for a while. Not saying anything, moving, or barely thinking. He just stared.  
Then he vanished from the room, leaving the house hollow like a box that’s supposed to have things in it. But instead, is lonely and empty.

_Please be safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that could've been better. O where O where is Frisk?


	27. Lost & Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's point of view (finally)  
> Going through a hard time :(  
> But a happy end of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a tough week.  
> We're moving to a new house so I don't got time to go and revise right now. Sorry, I made sure this chapter was really long and I'll try to work on the next one tomorrow or something since Spring break starts tomorrow.  
> Hope you guys enjoy <3

Frisk inhaled- 

And exhaled. It was cold, really cold. Ended up sleeping at the inn like Sans and Papyrus had showed her. She just walked out of it after saying goodbye to the inn keeper. She didn’t really know what to do, so she simply walked. The farthest She was showed was water fall, and very little of it. 

Why not, right?

The snow crunched loudly under her shoes like normally. The area around here usually had heavier snowfall. Her breath unleashed a white cloud of warm air. She crossed her arms and started raising her feet higher to get over the snow. 

She stopped, looked back, and thought,

Is it too late to go back? Maybe just beg to stay?

No. It was, she decided this. She was going have to pay like this. 

So she continued through the heavy snow, catching onto her hair, slipping into her boots and her sweater. 

 

She finally reached the end of it, the snow ended. Wait-  
If last time was just a dream, how could she remember this? Deja vu maybe? She decided to leave it at that and continue on, but she didn’t carry on carelessly, and went routes unfamiliar instead.

Coming across this new area, was amazing. Frisk always loved seeing the water run smoothly along the rocks. It was really relaxing, listening to the sounds. She crossed a few flowers on top of a small stream. Neon blue mushrooms filled the ground giving off lovely lighting.

There was a small entrance though, Passing through it, she was surprised by beautiful blue flowers. She had seen them before, she thought at least.

The ceiling was covered with gorgeous sparkling stones that shined like stars. They gleamed even without any light to reflect off it. Voices filled the chamber-

“Now all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling.”

Frisk looked at the flower once more, and it repeated again. They were repeating things like.. An echo.  
Frisk smiled and ran up to another one, “Thousands of people wishing together can’t be wrong! The king will prove that.”

Frisk listened one more time, and moved on. There was a small creature, Woshua trying to battle, but frisk simply washed it as requested and moved on.

“C’mon sis, make a wish please!” One flower whispered.”  
“I wish me and my sister can see the real stars one day.”

Frisk smiled at the sweet wish, she wanted to wish something as well, but stayed quiet. She walked on, there was a long path down a hall. Of course, she went down it, knocking down the thin sheet of rock to get through. It led to a dark room, with neon blue writings on the wall.

But, she couldn’t make it out, it’s too messy. She could only make out, ‘The war between humans and Monsters.’

It continued with writings of humans attacking the monsters for no reason. How humans were very strong, and a single human soul would need all monsters just to equal it. They’re strenght, is actually they’re weakness at the same time. The power can still keep going even after death.

If a monster kills a human, the monster can take their soul.’

Frisk quivered, is that why Undyne is after her? Because, they want her soul?

‘A human, can give a monster unimaginable power.’ The last slide, was a weird distorted drawing of some type of creature. She kept going, persistent on getting out of this room with ill information.

Now. Frisk was very nervous. The light made her shadow tall just like from before. This was not good at all.  
As Frisk moved carefully all of a sudden-

A blue sphere landed right in front of her, she would have been a goner for one more step. She looked to her right, of course. Undyne, in her shining armor, eyes glowing, preparing to strike again. 

Frisk didn’t waste another second and bolted forward. Undyne followed, shooting more and more spears at her. 

“Mmf!” She muffled out a small scream as one caught her by the arm. She covered it with her other hand as she kept running. Undyne ran nearly as fast, shooting through the pillars. Another hits her hip and left a gash. Frisk let out another cry from the pain but kept going. 

She remembered that night.  
When she was running for her life away from the orphanage. When blood thirsty dogs were snarling chasing her, and men chasing her. The blood pumping through her heart as it beated so loudly in her ears. 

It was just like it. Being chased like this, she couldn’t stop. Her breathing was getting heavy, and she felt a hot sting in her chest to her throat. But she kept going.

Bushes were coming up, Frisk dove into them. Not minding the scratches she got from the branches. She silenced her breathing, by covering her mouth. She wiped her tears away with her other hand, then returned it to her bleeding wounds.

It was silent, until oncoming footsteps walked up to the bushes. They went through it, stepping into, but finding something, that simply made Undyne stop. “Ugh.” She grunted. She put down something and went back to where she was from.

 

After maybe a minute, a squeaky voice came out, “Yooo! Undyne just touched me! I’m never washing my face again.” They said as they waddled away. Frisk never got to see it, but just laid there, making sure she stopped whimpering. She didn't fully calm down, but she got herself up, crawling her way out of the bushes. Some sticks slightly rubbed against her wounds and she groaned at the pain. 

She lied on her back as her hands covered the wound, brushing leaves off of her. The small girl took some breaths out, her breath quivered. 

It hurt. It hurt so bad. She wanted to see papyrus and sans. Frisk wanted to eat papyrus’s gross spaghetti and joke with sans. She leaned onto her side, as tears streamed down her face. She missed it. She missed _home._

 

Sans teleported from to the inn. Apparently, a human with brown hair, and a blue and lavender sweater had been there.  
Bingo.

He walked, and noticed the ground. He could just barely tell the footprints of someone who walked out. It could be someone else but, he had to take what he could get. He followed the barely noticeable tracks which led to the to a small cavern.

The sight of it made sans’s breath catch in his nonexistent throat. That's mostly where undyne hunts for humans, and if frisk is in there..Frisks chances of surviving or so close to 0.

Preserving magic, sans ran inside, quietly screaming, “Frisk”. He voiced it once then was silent, undyne might get suspicious. 

He made sure to be extra perspective of his surroundings.

 

Frisk shivered, it was cold and her crying didn't make the situation better. The ground was hard and had no warmth. She held her wounded parts to her stomach, slowly bleeding out. She didn't have the motivation to get up. She didn't know where to go, she couldn't go back, undyne would slaughter her.

And if she were to go forward, what if she gets to even more trouble. So she laid there, warm tears falling onto the ground. She quietly whimpered and groaned. Perhaps, this was another ending. Maybe she was just meant to die and those flowers that broke her fall, was by accident. Death was just chasing her.

Footsteps approached. Frisk flinched, but didn't move. She decided to take a chance. If she didn't move, they wouldn't hear, but there was still the chance of them walking and finding her anyway. It was the same options, stay or run?

..the footsteps were fast, like they were running. Frisk’s swallowed a scream down, she had to stay quiet. Don't make a sound.

They were close now, and the bush started rustling. They were on their way to her now. Frisk stayed down, at this point, she gave up. She was gonna die anyway. Her only regret was not seeing the brothers and toriel one last time.

Frisk’s eyes drifted to the bushes as they rustled, the creature getting closer.

 

And closer-

 

Sans jumped out the bush ready to take a check around this area, but frisk’s body caught his gaze.

Frisk stared back, wide eyed. It was Sans. It was really Sans!  
The shorter skeleton froze for a small moment, staring back at the small girl, eyes like sapphires.

“Frisk?”  
Frisk slightly flinched but barely moved.  
Sans moved forward, “Hey kid.” Sans said, making a fake smile but softened his eyes. Frisk nodded in greeting.

What does she say now?

Frisk looked around the ground, sinking deep into the awkwardness, both didn’t know quite what to say. Sans had found her, but he wasn’t good with words to convince kids like this.

Sans sighed “Kid what are you doin’?” Frisk didn’t look up at him. She took a bloody hand wiped her nose as she sniffled. Sans didn’t notice and continued talking.

“Why’d you leave? We could have talked about you not feeling useful, I dun’ know” Frisk hid her eyes behind her bangs, her tears welled up once more, she was still in pain, but seeing sans made her feel stupid, but at the same time, embarrassed that he saw her in such a weak form. 

Finally Sans leaned down on his knee, “In all seriousness and the risk of you getting hurt out here, me and Pap miss you. It’s not the same home now,” 

Frisk looked up, why would they miss her? She did nothing but just take up space.

“Please come back.” Sans said, face turning more sincere. His eyes glowed a warmly, Frisk looked back, and matched his gaze, startling Sans. She had leaves, small branches and bark all over her hair and body. Her face had scratches, Jeans covered in dirt and mud, Sweater soaked in blood and dirt. 

“Woah what happened?!” Sans shouted, Frisk noticing, and jerked to hide her wounds and tried to clean herself up. “Kid, are you hurt?”.

Frisk shook her head fast and tried to sign, bringing up her arms, but a pain shot through her from the previous gash. “Mmf!” Frisk winced and returned the pressure. She sniffled a bit as she silently sobbed. 

“Here, I’ll get you home-”

“Mm mm!” Frisk no’d. She didn’t want to go back. And feel useless.

Sans stared back at the girl who pulled herself away from him, slightly hurt from her actions.  
“...Why not?” Sans asked.

Frisk finally could bring out her hands to sign-

‘Please. I don’t want to be in the way.’

“Kid..Did you not just here what I said?” Sans asked furrowing his brow bone. “You don’t get in the way at all. You make our days so much better.”

Frisk felt her cheeks heat up, She took away her hands and turned away once again. Sans sighed heavily and muttered, slightly frustrated since he knew this wasn’t gonna be easy.

“Look kid. I’m not good with words. And It’s hard to say this but-” Sans stopped, This really isn’t his thing, sharing his feelings, but right now it seemed like the only thing he could do. 

“But-” He sighed again, “We love you kid.” Sans somewhat forced out, he turned away as a light blue dust covered his face. 

Frisk turned back slowly, wondering if she heard correct. _Love?_ They _love_ her?

Sans returned his gaze back at the girl staring back at him, obviously shocked which made his face turn a deeper blue. 

His flustered face soon dissipated and turned to warm smile. He opened his arms, reaching towards frisk. “Please come back.”

And like that, frisk broke out in tears, her vision went blurry as she was offered to go to a home once more. Even with all her problems, she was **loved.**

****

****

****

****

****

****

She sobbed, and cried, hiding behind her turtleneck and her hair that stuck out in front. Sans gave her a moment, before he pulled her close to him, for a short embrace. She was, so cold. Her blood stained sweater slightly rubbed onto him, sans paid no attention to it. 

She sobbed in his shirt, clutching it tightly in her small hands. “Cmon kid, let's go home.” Sans said, he cupped her body in his arms and picked her up. Her legs swung over his arms as he carried her princess style. His jacket was so warm and comforting, no..maybe it was just the embrace. Either way, Frisk liked it. 

He teleported half way home, instead of all the way. He wanted to embrace Frisk, just a- 

little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger


	28. Uhm

Idk guys, I think I'm just gonna stop writing.  
I'm not having really any motivation and I know that I said I don't plan on quitting this story but ehh  
I'm not sure about it but I think I'll just stop.


	29. Back at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally gets home  
> (short chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys  
> i kind of wanted to quit, but i didn't at the same time. But it was nice to write again. Ik i'm not the best writer but i feel better than my first chapter.  
> Sorry I scared you all about 'leaving'. I don't think I will be but you never know.

Sans turned the valve to warm as water rushed out of the pipes. He ran his fingers under it, followed by a wash cloth. He ran it under until it was completely drenched, then he twisted the cloth for the water to fall out.  
When satisfied, he turned back to the couch, which had a dirty, blood stained, Frisk, sitting patiently, still hugging her wounds and hiding in her turtle neck.

“Hey kid.” He said softly as he walked up to her. The light in the living room was slightly dim, but bright in the kitchen, casting a shadow in front of sans. 

When getting to Frisk, he knelt down, and reached forward as his eyes requested permission to touch her face.  
She pushed her bangs up, and pulled her turtle neck down, revealing her full face, Sans never realized how glassy and blue her eyes were from up close. He almost took a moment to stare into them, but quickly pulled himself out and dabbed the hot cloth onto her face. He rubbed her forehead, down to her nose, to her rosy cheeks and her chin. 

Frisk fought back a smile as sans went down to her neck, she was ticklish. Sans paid no attention and finally retracted his arm. He stood up and headed for the kitchen again.   
“I’m gonna set up a bath for you, and i also got to call Papyrus so he knows you’re alright. 

Frisk stared at Sans, she just couldn’t believe he went through all that trouble to find her. She felt her cheeks heat up to the idea of Sans being upset without her. She reminded herself that Papyrus was too, but something about Sans missing her, made her feel all warm inside.

Sans headed to the bathroom and turned on the water. He came out and then returned with a towel. “I- I’ll leave this here for you” Sans awkwardly said, he laid the towel on the bathroom counter. 

Frisk nodded in understanding, she pushed herself off the couch, struggling to walk forward. She took her first step and it was obvious she was limping. Sans got the memo, and rushed to her side. Putting an arm around her waist and a secure hand on her arm, offering support. Frisk turned to him for a minute, and gave him a shy smile in thank you.

He led her to bathroom, she reached out and leaned her weight onto the doorway, breaking away from Sans’s comforting yet supporting arms. She nodded one last time in goodbye and stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

She put her back into the door and slowly slid down after she knew that Sans was gone to the phone.  
She had worried them, nothing she would want to do. She lifted her hand and rubbed her thumb, pointer finger, and middle together feeling the blood coagulate. Her gaze passed her hand onto her bleeding hip, which had a white bleeding bandage a wrapped around.

Her fingertips ran over the texture, feeling just a twinge pain. Her eyes narrowed at the sight.

 

After removing her clothes, her wounds were fully visible. One on her outer left thigh, and one the tendon of her right arm. They were irritated with red-purple flesh surrounding both. Taking the warm rag that Sans left, she cleaned the dry blood that dripped to her arm and her leg. 

_What a horrible feeling it is, to feel warm red blood, dripping down your body._

 

Sans pressed onto the ‘Papyrus’ suggestion on his phone. Lifted up to his side, and listened to the phone ring.

“HELLO SANS!” Papyrus already shouted. “Hey paps, are you… in a private place right now?” Sans responded, making sure not to say too much if Undyne was near.

“UH- UNDYNE, I’LL BE GOING TO THE LITTLE SKELETON’S ROOM, BE BACK IN A SECOND!” Papyrus pardoned himself, Sans could hear the ‘okay’ from undyne and the steps of Papyrus going back to the restroom.

“WHAT IS IT SANS? HAVE YOU FOUND YOU KNOW WHO? WHAT IS IT??” 

“I found her.. She’s in the bathroom right now taking a bath.” Sans responded. 

“WHY’D SHE RUN AWAY, SHE SHOULD KNOW THAT WE CARE DEEPLY FOR HER RIGHT?” Papyrus whined.

“She told me that she felt like she wasn’t appreciated. Like a waste of space.” Sans informed him, he felt his brow bone sink onto his face.

“Oh...WELL WE SHALL DO MANY FUN THINGS TOGETHER WHEN I RETURN BROTHER. WE’LL MAKE SPAGHETTI, SOLVE PUZZLES AND WATCH THE COOKING SHOW OF COURSE.” 

“Heh… sounds like heaven, pap.”

 

_And Sans really meant it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, Ik it was short. Sorry about that


	30. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's this monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I be any slower with this :'D  
> No.  
> Sorry about that guys, I'm finally out of school! I'm done with exams and all that so now I can focus on what I like. Hopefully I become less lazy with this.  
> I doubt it, pfft

Bathing for Frisk was hard.. And Uncomfortable. Whenever she ran over her cuts with a wash cloth, it would sting badly. The soap didn’t help either, but she knew that she had to clean it. The water was warm, almost hot, but the steam felt nice. Frisk slid deeper into the water till the water was a little over her mouth. It was so bliss compared to the cold underground outside. 

She inhaled the warm air through her nose deeply, then let it out, making bubbles in the water. The bath tinted red, from the blood that stained it. She better clean watch out for more bleeding.  
For a little while, Frisk simply closed her eyes, had her ears go under water so she could hear her heart, and her breathing. How did it lead to her being here? She was at the orphanage, took a chance and ran for it. Then in the mountains Diablo nearly found her but she fell through the pit. Then met Tori, and left. She met the brothers, and stayed, and left again. Now she was back.. Because Sans brought her back.

She tended to leave a lot, didn’t she. She furrowed her eyebrows to the idea, Frisk must be such a hassle. That’s part of the reason she left, but Sans came back for her. They must really care about Frisk.

With the sweet thought in her mind, Frisk finally sat up, and sat herself on the ledge of the bathtub. The warm water dripped from her body, and revealed her red wounds, but they looked much better. But the other wounds were on there as well, Frisk didn’t look.  
She didn't want to.

The new wounds were still bleeding, she took a wet rag and swept at the leaking blood. The one on her hip was definitely in worse condition.  
Pulled the plug, and watched the red water retreat back into the drain. She swung her sore legs over, outside the bathtub. Frisk didnt know to put on bandages, which meant papyrus and sans probably had to. She wouldn't have a problem with her arm, but her hip. That was gonna be embarrassing.

She took one of the soft towels and wrapped herself in it, drying her hair, which no longer had leaves, branches, mud and dirt in it anymore. It was soft once again.

Avoiding her wounds, she put on a shirt, and some underwear. But for them to get to the wound on her leg, she had to keep pants off for now.  
Her legs showed scars and reminders of the outside world, and cringed at it. Hopefully sans and papyrus don't ask. She didn't want to explain a painful memory. 

Now it was time to face sans and papyrus, she felt shame wash over her. ‘Dumb trouble maker’ she thought.

Walking was painful, frisk found herself limping to the door. When she got to the door, she slowly opened it, lights were turned on. Sans was leaning on the wall waiting for her to come out. He wasn't wearing his jacket, it must be since frisk basically bled all over him. With a twinge of guilt, Frisk stared at him slightly in shock, Sans noticed the light, and turned. 

“Oh you're done?” He asked with his lazy smile still on his face like usual. Frisk nodded, limped out of the bathroom. “You having trouble walking buddy?”  
Frisk slightly nodded, but after the first, she felt Sans sweep her off her feet, Sans didn't think about it, but frisk’s face went red. Her legs were so exposed , and sans basically had a clear shot of her. She stared at her hands which were fiddling with each other.

Sans walked down the stairs and the first thing she saw was papyrus furiously stirring pasta, “THE HUMAN NEEDS TO GET BETTER SO I NEED TO MAKE MY BEST SPAGHETTI YET!!” He screamed, frisk slightly smiled at him, but then noticed, there was another monster in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm


	31. Patched up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a new monster and Sans is sweet heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy sorry it's been a while. My friend decided to make a collab channel with me, i joined som M.a.ps and I've been having a hard time coping with some stuff. I did some things to myself that I regret but I'll be okay everyone.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if there are any mistakes. I tried to make it longer and I started getting super tired. har har

There sat an orange monster that resembled a lizard, wearing glasses, and a white lab coat. It was obviously a female, and she sat very nervously in the couch. Somehow resembling how Frisk was when she first entered the brothers home. Her tail was tucked in between her legs and she held a suitcase on her lap. She eyes darted around the room, trying not to stare at papyrus’s speed.

The monster finally noticed Sans coming down the stairs with Frisk.  
“Hey Al’” Sans said calmly as he walked up to the couch. “G-g-good evening S-sans.” The orange monster stuttered, nodding in hello. She sprang to her feet to make room for Frisk to lay on.  
Sans finally set Frisk on the couch, Frisk watched ‘Al’ nervously watch as Sans placed her down.

“Al, this is Frisk, Frisk, this is Alphys.” Sans lifted his hand and swung it towards the two introducing each other. Frisk did a slight nod in greeting as well.

“H-Hiya!! I-i’m D-Dr. A-lpys, the roya-l s-scientist! P-pleased to meet you!” Alphys said nervously, holding her suitcase in an polite manor. Frisk gave a small, shy smile in return. It was obvious She was awkwardly waiting for Frisk to reply, so sans stepped in. “She uh- doesn't talk much Al.”

“Oh! T-that’s alright.” Alphys assured. Sans turned to Frisk”We had her come over to help bandage you up, me and pap don’t know the first thing to bandaging up anyone, heh.”  
Alphys shyly rolled her eyes, as if Sans was simply being humble.

“U-uh! I’ll get the bandages out!” Alphys took her suitcase to the table quickly and started to unlock it. Sans made himself comfortable on the couch. Opposite of frisk, he closed his eyes, and put on his usual lazy face.

Frisk stared for only a second before turning red and staring back at her legs.  
“U-uhm…”Alphys hummed. Frisk looked up and there alphys was waiting with the bandages and a bottle of alcohol & another tube of some kind of medicine. “C-can i uh-, wrap your wounds please?” She asked politely. Frisk nodded, and lifted up her left sleeve, revealing a deep gash wound on her upper bicep. Even as the gash was the most noticeable, Frisk’s arm was covered in scars, markings and light to dark bruises as well as her legs & other arm. 

“W-wow, I didn’t know Undyne roughed you up this b-badly.” Alphys stared in awe. Frisk didn't try to correct her, it was easier than explaining though she felt some what bad that ‘Undyne’ would have to take the blame.

Alphys took out a wipe and the alcohol, pouring the liquid in it. “S-sorry, this might hurt.” Frisk nodded in understanding. She pressed the alcohol damp wipe to the gash and Frisk cringed, making a small squeak. It stung bad. “I’m sorry!! I’ll try to make this quick!

After the wipe, she took another and put a type of gel that was an anti-biotic so there was a low risk of infection. She rubbed it into the wound, which didn’t sting but hurt from being touched. Frisk held out her arm more for easier wrapping acess for her, and Alphys took the white roll of bandages and carefully wrapped around her arm. Alphys went wider than the real gash was thinking the other wounds were recent as well.

Papyrus barely even paid any attention to the two in the living room and just went on cooking his spaghetti.

The more embarrassing part was the leg, both of them were blushing, Frisk made sure Sans wasn’t watching but surely, he was fast asleep.  
It stung like the arm, but the leg was tougher. She sat on the edge of the couch allowing alphys to wrap her up. 

“O-okay, you’re all done. I’ll have sans or Papyrus change your bandages daily, and make sure to take these pills, if you’re ever feel stinging or pain in g-general.” Alphys handed a bottle of medication to Frisk. 

“Make sure to keep those areas especially c-clean! I’ll be in to check with you in a week or so.” Alphys loaded her items into her suitcase. Frisk clapped, as she usually would to get attention. Alphys turned to the sound, Frisk smiled and signed ‘Thank you.’ She thanked al for wrapping her wounds. She hoped that she understood what sign language was. But Alphys surprised her by smiling shyly and signing ‘Your welcome.’ 

Frisk’s face brightened up and she smiled even more, which Alphys returned the smile.

“S-sans?” Al called, but sans was out like a light. She rolled her eyes and called for Papy. “Papyrus! I-i’ll be on my way now.”

“WHAT?!” Papyrus rushed in the livingroom,” YOU DON’T WANT TO STAY AND HAVE SOME OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI?!” Papyrus had a disappointed face as he cooked for everyone.  
“Uhm! I’ll be okay Papyrus, I ate before I got here.”

“AWHHHHHHHHHHHHH. WELL, OKAY THEN, MORE FOR FRISK THEN! GOOD THING THE HUMAN JUST LOVES MY SPAGHETTI. NYEH HEH HEH HEH.”

Alphys turned to Frisk with a sympathetic face for her future meal but all she was met with was a big smile. Frisk missed this. She had somewhere to really call her home. 

Alphys waved goodbye once more and left, with some extra care supplies on the table. Frisk sat on the couch, in the dim light from the kitchen. Just staring at the bandages. Then she focused on her leg, to the markings that covered it like tattoos. She took a good, long stare at them. Putting a hand to her head and dug her nails into her scalp, without noticing the pain.

_They’re in the past. It doesn't matter anymore. It happened and you can’t change it. That was then, this is now.That was then, this is now.That was then, this is now.That was then, this is now.That was then, this is now. **That was then, this is now-** ___

__A large hand was placed on Frisk’s head. There was a long pause -------_ _

__Before frisk blinked and turned her head. To her left, Sans sat there, head resting on his metacarpals and one hand on her head. His white pupils glowed warmly, staring back at Frisk. His face was straight, very stoic and calm. But then it turned into comforting smile._ _

__“Don’t worry kid, Everything will be alright.” He said in a deep voice. Frisk widened her eyes as she felt her cheeks warm up and she had a weird feeling in her chest, like before. She had a weird want to live in this moment forever._ _

__“DINNNERRRRR!”_ _

___But it was short lived. “Coming paps, need help kid?” Sans asked as he stood up.  
Frisk nodded shyly, as sans lent out his hand. She gratefully took it and pulled herself up.  
At the table, Papyrus decided to be EXTREMELY generous with the food. She had a huge pile of spaghetti which was burnt yet raw at the same time. And soggy…_

__Papyrus gobbled down his food while Sans somehow didn’t take a bite, yet the food disappeared as if he was eating. Taking a bite out of the spaghetti, she already could taste the sour lemon, the burnt pasta, and the raw meat. Sans stared at Frisk eating the dreaded meal._ _

__“Hey Pap.”_ _

__“YES BROTHER?”_ _

__“This taste kind of different… Did you use ‘up dog’ in this.”_ _

__“UP… DOG…? WHAT THE?”_ _

__“You know, up dog”_ _

__Frisk looked at Sans confused, wondering what this ‘up dog’ meant._ _

__“WHAT IS UP DOG?”_ _

__Sans then put on the largest shit eating grin that Frisk has ever see, “I’m doin’ good, how bout you?”_ _

__. “WHAT… OH MY GOD. SANS I AM SO DONE WITH YOU. I AM SO DONE.”_ _

__“Pfft heh heh” Sans chortled, Frisk giggled quietly along as well, Papyrus’s reactions to Sans’s jokes were always the best. She watched as Papyrus fussed about the corny joke, and tapped the plate to wrap more spaghetti around her fork, but she only heard a *clink*. Her gaze fell to her plate, which was completely empty. All the spaghetti was gone. It had vanished._ _

__“AH, FRISK, YOU DEVOURED YOUR FOOD, YOU MUST HAVE LOVED MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI, NYEEH!” Papyrus beamed and stuck his hero pose in his chair. Frisk blinked at the table a few more times,then looked back up to Papyrsus. ‘Thankyou?’ Frisk signed, trying to be polite but it was all gone. Even if she hadn’t eaten nearly anything, She did not have the stomach to eat any more._ _

__“YOUR WELCOME FRISK!! I’LL TAKE YOUR PLATE FOR YOU.” Papyrus pushed out and stood up from his chair. He grabbed his and Frisk’s plate and walked into the kitchen. As Frisk watched him walk into the next room. Her eyes furrowed as suspicion swept over her, and her head whipped to the shorter skelton brother._ _

__His eyes were closed, boney hands stuffed in jacket, lazy face frozen on like usual. Frisk waited a moment and continued to stare, until he finally opened his eyes, this time his eye sockets were dim. But he winked back at frisk. Frisk’s eyes widened as she finally understood that sans distracted Papy to get the food._ _

__Papyrus walked back into the living room and stretched his arm up. “Ahhhhhh...MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI ALWAYS MAKES ME SLEEPY.” Papyrus yawned and brought his glove up to his eye socket and rubbed it drowsily. “SANS, I’LL GO GET DRESSED AND PICK A BOOK.”_ _

__“Ok bro, I’ll be up in a little.” Sans said, covering his own yawn. Papyrus nodded, and turned to Frisk. He picked her up once again and gave her big bear hug. Frisk although confused from the sudden affection, gently returned the hug. Sans simply watched and smiled. “GOOD NIGHT HUMAN, SLEEP WELL. NYEH Heh heh..” Papyrus smiled sleepily as he set her down on the couch. He yawned once more and finally headed up stairs._ _

__Frisk watched him walk up the stairs-_ _

__“I’m gonna head to bed as well after I read pap a bedtime story.” Sans said standing up. Frisk turned to him and nodded. ‘Thank you, Sans.’ Frisk signed gratefully. “Heh, no prob, bob. Here ya go kid._ _

__Behind him, he pulled out his hand and held it out to Frisk. It looked like a bun with meat inside of it.Frisk raised her eyebrow to Sans in confusion. “Here kid, It’s a hot cat. I’d feel bad if i didn’t let you eat anything for dinner.” Sans shrugged. Frisk looked at sans than at the ‘hot cat; and took it out of his hand._ _

__“Hope you enjoy it pal” Sans chuckled and brought his hand to ruffle her hair. Frisk blinked several times and looked back up to thank him again but again he was gone already._ _

__Frisk sat there in silence on the couch, but smiled and silently mouthed the words-_ _

__**_Thank you._** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	32. Sorry everyone, I'm ending it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys if this is bad news :/

Heyy  
Long time no see!  
Just a quick talk, I’m pretty sure i’ll be ending New start..  
Maybe i’ll make another who knows. It’s just i don’t get as much attention as i used to and the undertale fandom is kinda dying. I mean it came out a while ago and i don’t see much of it anymore. Plus my story is kind of going off and even i’m losing what to talk about. I want to introduce the monster but honestly, that’s gonna take a looong time. So i hope you all understand and i’m really sorry if you don’t and are upset.  
I’m becoming more and more busy and school is coming up again.  
So i guess this is it, thanks so much for reading my story all the way here, who knows maybe i’ll do it again but i wouldn’t hold my breath.   
Love you all and thanks so much for the encouraging and helpful, sweet words. <33

Sincerely, the author.


	33. Hey y'all!! Please read if you still want a new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> So I decided to re write the story, and this is for writing practice and I want to improve!  
> but I also want to end the story ;3; for u and me!!  
> Sorry you'll have to start over again but it should make more sense now
> 
> I personally think it's better then a child labor, whore house, slave auction place, and an illegal orphanage. WITH a drug dealer as the boss.  
> I'm not saying it's impossible, it's just way too much. v-v  
> So I hope u prefer this one!!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288213


	34. High expectations, low outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings with trusts and assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop  
> its been a while ya'll!! :'0  
> I honestly missed making these  
> and I tried to make it long for ya'll with a cliff hanger :))  
> I really hope I can finish the story and please you guys!!  
> I love you and Hope you have a nice Halloween soon!!
> 
> -Author

The next morning, the brothers decided not to leave. They both were too anxious to leave Frisk by herself so soon.

_What if she got out again? What if she felt lonely again?_

They didn’t want to risk it. Frisk was still asleep on the couch. Barely moving from soreness.

He didn’t tell Papyrus, but Sans hadn’t slept a wink. He was keeping a watch out for Frisk if she got out, or if Undyne came around. Sans simply teleported straight to the couch, and there she was. Sleeping soundly all curled up in the warm blankets.

Her hair was a bit messy but it looked just as soft as usual. Sans almost wanted to join her on the couch-  
it looked so comfy.

But he didn’t want to disturb her, so he just sat at the end like usual.  
Papyrus was already in the kitchen, early like usual. The smell of tomato sauce started to fill the air. Such a nice scent.

“Heh, hey bro?.” Sans cooed, and sighed, exhausted.  
“YES BROTHER?” Papyrus responded. “Maybe spaghetti isn’t a good idea tonight. Th’ kid needs something to get her strength up-”

“MY GREAT SPAGHETTI WILL GET HER STRENGTH UP!! I JUST NEED TO STIR HARDE-”  
Papyrus protested but Sans sh’d him, and pointed to Frisk sleeping. Reminding Papyrus that he needed to keep quiet. They didn’t want to disturb her. 

“I know, your spaghetti’s great Pap. But the kid’s like Al, and I’m pretty sure Al doesn’t onl eat one type of food. She needs some vitamins and minerals.” Sans replied with a lazy wink. 

“Yes but-” Papyrus wanted to whine but, cut off. He knew his brother was right. “WHAT SHALL WE MAKE HER THEN?” Papyrus asked.

“How ‘bout some chicken soup? Al eats that when she’s feeling under the weather,”Sans recalled “ t’should warm her up.”

“BUT WE DON’- WE DO NOT HAVE CHICKEN?” Papyrus spoke as he looked around in the kitchen. All there was, was ingredients for spaghetti. “SANS WATCH THE HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL RETRIEVE THE INGREDIENTS WE NEED.”

“Thanks bro.” Sans smiled lazily, “I’ll make a list for ya.” 

 

After sans had made his younger brother a list for ingredients to get at the store, Papyrus set off into the morning . Sans smiled watching him walk off, happy to see that he had spring in his step once more. He closed the door.

He made his way over to the couch again, but this time, Frisk looked like she was stirring a bit. He waited a moment-

Her eyes softly fluttered until they finally opened. Her eyelashes were so long yet you could see her blue eyes so clearly. They were bluer sapphire jewels.

It almost felt like he couldn’t look away, almost lost in her eyes. 

“Mm-” frisk groaned as she began to stretch. “Heh, morning kid.” Sans pulled his gaze off, what the heck was he doing staring. Weird. He took a seat on the couch.

Frisk blinked a few times and her eyes finally focussed at the skeleton who was now sitting next to her. Her eyes widened as she realized how horrible she must look, she felt her hair a mess, her clothes gathered on some parts, more than the other. She was in a horrible looking position, and she felt drool at the sides of her mouth. 

She must have been so deep in sleep she hadn’t controlled herself a little.  
Frisk sat up quickly, but regretted the fast movement, her wounds on her arm and hip were still very sore. She winced quietly.

“Hey- hey- buddy, take it easy.” Sans lifted his arms and made soothing gestures. “You’re still sore from yesterday, aren’t cha.” 

Frisk relaxed slowly, but nodded. Sans took her shoulders and steadily pushed her back to lie down. 

“Stay down kid, you shouldn’t be moving.” Sans instructed. Frisk let go and let herself fall into the couch’s comfort with a small sigh. “Ya hungry?” Sans asked.

Frisk looked back at him and nodded. She hadn’t noticed but when she was asked, she realized that she hadn't eaten for a while.

But her relief turned into a disgust when she realized that she would be eating papyrus’s spaghetti. She was grateful that he cared enough to make food for her, but that didn't mean he was a good cook.

Her face went green remembering all the textures and burn yet rawness of the famous meal. 

Breakfast.  
Lunch.  
And dinner.

“Ya lookin a bit green there pal, if you think that you're gonna have some spaghetti I already took care of that for ya.” Sans assured. “Paps at the store getting some ingredients to make a nice soup.”

Frisk stared at him for a moment, then relaxed again, putting on a small smile of gratitude.  
Sounds like something sans would definitely do.  
Her face heated up just thinking about it. He was so kind and generous, taking care of her like this gave her a warm cozy feeling inside. 

She was so caught up in admiring the older skeleton brother, that she hadn’t noticed that Sans was reaching his hand over her head. Only snapping back to reality when she felt his fingers run over her head. His phalanges were smooth and a pristine white. Her face became even hotter.

There was a pause, until Sans leaned closer, keeping his gaze locked on the small girl. 

_‘Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh’_ frisk thought. ‘Why was he leaning?? He’s touching her head?? What’s happening??’ Her thought’s raised.

……...

“...Ya got a fever kid.” Sans muttered, “You’re burning up. You even look red.” Sans continued. Frisk paused for a sec before covering her hot face with her hands. She grabbed the blanket and threw the blanket over her head to cover herself. She couldn’t believe what she thought was going to happen. She really is naive. Her face was so red and hot, she didn’t want Sans to see.

“Kid??” Sans asked. “Are ya tired or something-?”

Or was it… she didn’t like his touch? Maybe he was making her uncomfortable. 

The feeling sunk onto him. It kind of hurt that Frisk wasn’t comfortable with him, he was just trying to help. He sat up and lied back down on the other side of the couch, giving her some space. But he couldn’t help but rest his skull on his arm and pout like a kid.

Frisk’s eyes were squeezed shut, she didn’t want him to see how weird she was. But she felt the couch, move. Sans moved away. Why’d he move??

Frisk was about to deep into thought, but she was interupted by a ring that shot through the silence. Sans’s ring tone.  
Both the child and skeleton looked back at the table, where his phone laid. Vibrating, making a soft rumble. 

“I got it.” Sans said blantly. Frisk retreating from him put a sour taste in his mouth. Frisk nodded and watched as he got up and shuffled over to the phone. 

“Hey.” Sans answered. “Gina? What’s up.” 

__

Gina-

Gina?

 _Who is Gina??_ Frisk thought to herself. Even more thoughts coursed through her mind--

_‘Does Sans have a girlfriend?_

_How come he never told her?_

_Were she and Sans not as close as she thought?_

_Why was Gina calling him??’_

“I don’t know, I’m kind of busy right now. I’m taking  care of the kid.” Sans replied. Frisk stared at his back, listening to his conversation. 

“Yes again…..And I’m not really in the mood to meet up with you right now. I got a lot of things on my plate and none of them is at the bar.” Sans retorted, with more a serious voice that just didn’t seem like the Sans that Frisk knew.

“Fine.. How ‘bout tomorrow?”

“Good, see ya.” He ended in a gruff voice. He lowerd the phone from his skull and ended the call. 

After staring at the phone for a second, he placed the phone on the table, and felt a set of eyes carfully studying him. He turned his head back to Frisk who had a small yet obvious look on her face. 

She signed-

**‘Who is Gina?’**


End file.
